The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 14 Prom Night
by Noire2015
Summary: Amy and Adrian attends to their senior prom while Aria has an idea on how to get rid of her stalker Ezra Fitz and Ocelot wants to cancel Amy and Adrian's prom night due to his past events.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 14 Prom Night

(The story continues when the mist was taking over the entire world by Twilit Bloat since 500 years has passed during its time and had the creatures to invade the world to eat up humans and then send the leftovers back to Twilit Bloat so he could eat the rest of them and thanks to Angela and Spencer who traveled into another dimension at Lake Hylia to kill Twilit Bloat to end his invasion and will not come back for the next 500 years and as a result Angela and Spencer ends up celebrating at the Rumor Nightclub and then ends up back at Angela's apartment where Angela and Spencer had passionate sex for the night and meanwhile Aria helps Hanna to go to New York to keep Caleb safe from the mist where Hanna tells Caleb about her lesbian affair with Aria and it turns out that Caleb was actually okay with it implying it was ok for her to see other people as long as it's a woman and as a relief Aria and Hanna ends up having sex in Hanna's car but shortly Aria had her first date with Quiet and also ends up having sex with her and on top of that while Amy and Ashley visits Adrian during the mist Ashley lost her virginity to Adrian's mom while Amy and Adrian were in the other room protecting each other in lovemaking way until the mist was no more as Amy and Ashley head home for the night, in this story prom night is approaching as Amy and Adrian as well as their high school friends are preparing to go prom shopping but with their own friends and families since they want to see their prom suit or dresses on prom night but on the other hand Revolver Ocelot has plans to find a way to shut down prom night due to his prom night sucking due to the fact that his prom date had a boyfriend and doesn't want to be reminded of his senior year and meanwhile Aria has an idea to get rid of her stalker Ezra Fitz so she goes to Quiet for help.)

Chapter 1: Spencer's Promotion

It is early in the morning and at Angela's apartment and in her room as a jazzy music plays out we get a few close as Angela is just about finish getting dressed as we see her put on her light purple work shirt and even pulls up her black khaki detective pants and then puts on her earrings and the next shot shows Angela putting on her lipstick and makes a kissing sound as it shows Angela damn near ready. "Hey Spencer, are you finished in there?" said Angela. Spencer comes out of Angela's bathroom as she is in her work outfit like Angela's but wearing her detective dress instead as just got done putting makeup on. "I'm ready Angela just need to fix my face and make sure my mouth isn't all that dried I want to look prepared for my big day" said Spencer. "I know what you mean" said Angela. "Let me put your work shirt on" said Spencer. "Sure thanks" said Angela. Spencer grabs Angela's detective suit off her closet door she had hung up and helps Angela put it on her and even buttons up her shirt. "Why thank you Spencer, you're so helpful" said Angela. "Well what can I say, teamwork" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer high fives. "Hey Spence, are you nervous?" said Angela. "Yeah kind of this is a major step for me" said Spencer. "I am very proud of you Spencer Hastings, you were always my favorite partner since we started getting used to each other working together" said Angela. "Yeah well I was young and stubborn I had nowhere else to work either most jobs I attempted didn't have enough income or some jobs wouldn't hire me which made me decide why not join a police force" said Spencer. Angela laughs. "You taught me well Angela and I am thankful that you were always there for me when needed" said Spencer. "And this is why I'm promoting you to be my second in command top secret agent" said Angela. "I'm really excited about this Angela" said Spencer. "The best part is not only we'll be working in the same office, but you get to have your own desk and we can sit next to each other rather than sitting across from each other and you'll even have your own phone and we'll be solving crimes a lot more often" said Angela. "I'm gonna be a very busy woman" said Spencer. "(Laughs) Right" said Angela. "Thank you so much Angela" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela hugs and then they kissed leaving Spencer a little surprised. "Oops sorry best not to do that now" said Angela. "No, it's fine" said Spencer. "Yeah but about last night" said Angela. "Hey Angela, don't be so regretful on my day, last night it was about us and today it's about me becoming your second in command" said Spencer. Angela kisses Spencer on her head and Spencer smiles. "Besides if you want me to sleepover then just let me know" said Spencer. "Oh, Spence we should get going I need to call Greg on the way and have him set up the meeting for your promotion" said Angela. Spencer starts shaking with joy. "Oh my god I'm so nervous" said Spencer. "Come on Spence time to make your dreams come true" said Angela. Angela holds Spencer's hand and leaves her apartment as the scene straights up changed to the police station where the meeting has already started, and Angela is making her promotion announcement and she is the only one standing up while the rest sits down. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting as I'm gonna make an announcement to all my workers" said Angela. "So, let me guess you got promoted to be general have you?" said Greg. "Well close but no" said Angela. "Figures" said Greg. "Well I thought about this for a long time and most of you guys should know who I'm talking about since we're like really close like sisters and we make a great team" said Angela. Spencer sits in front and smiles. "Spencer Hastings, please stand by me" said Angela. Spencer gets up from her seat while Angela takes out Spencer's new police second in command badge out of her pocket and then Spencer stands next to her. "So, starting now and today I am promoting Spencer Hastings to be my second in command agent" said Angela. The rest of the officers including Greg and Saxe claps for Spencer. "And on top of that I'm gonna rank Spencer as Sergeant" said Angela. "And what makes you?" said Greg. "Greg you know me, I'm still Top Master, and as for you Sergeant Spencer I am very proud of you" said Angela. Angela puts Spencer's new badge on her shirt. "Thanks Angela" said Spencer. Spencer smiles as they hugged each other while the rest of the officers continues to clap until those two delivery men came into the scene with Spencer's new desk. "Oh, look sis your new desk has arrived" said Angela. "Holy shit" said Spencer. "Yeah I ordered your new desk 2 days beforehand just to surprise you" said Angela. "Uh lady where do you want this desk?" said UPS Man #1. "In my office behind me" said Angela. The delivery men put Spencer's new desk in Angela's office. "I get to sit next to you, this is gonna be awesome" said Spencer. "Alright now crew know this if I happen to get a day off Spencer is in charge and also, she'll be doing more hours with me as I told you, so you'd also do what Spencer says and if you have a problem with that, you can always leave" said Angela. "I always knew you ranked up your partner eventually" said Greg. "Who could've seen that coming" said Saxe. "Now that Spencer is my second in command Sergeant the meeting is adjourned, come on Spencer let's see if there's any crimes to solve" said Angela. "Alright Angela" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer go into their office as Angela sits at her desk and logs in on her computer while Spencer checks out her new desk. "Your own personal computer will arrive shortly so we're getting another delivery from the computer company" said Angela. "I just want to thank you again Angela for promoting me, this is a major step for me" said Spencer. "No problem, you totally deserve it" said Angela. "Working with you is always fun" said Spencer. "I'm glad to hear you say that" said Angela. "So, what about Greg and Saxe?" said Spencer. "They work for us meaning you have every right to tell them what to do and report to me if they don't want to cooperate" said Angela. "I'll keep that in mind" said Spencer. Angela doesn't see anything happening on her computer besides prom stuff. "Hmm well Spencer it looks like your first day as Sergeant may be lacking because I don't see any crimes to report or investigate besides prom night approaching that people are so hyped about" said Angela. "Ah I miss my prom night" said Spencer. "Same here, who did you go to the prom with?" said Angela. "My first boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh, he took my virginity that night" said Spencer. "I went to my senior prom with Jamie, before we both went separate ways after graduation and before he married that bitch Tasha" said Angela. "Ghost took your virginity?" said Spencer. "Yeah, he did, well not on prom night no he took my virginity back in 10th grade in my parents' bedroom" said Angela. "Oh, shit really?" said Spencer. "Yeah and our parents caught us in action especially when he did me doggystyle and then my dad tried to kill him (Sighs) good times" said Angela. "What do you think of that black guy, you think he gonna lose his virginity?" said Spencer. "Who what black guy?" said Angela. "Um the writer of this fanfiction" said Spencer. "Oh, I believe he will and in due time, so why the fourth wall breaking questions?" said Angela. "For no apparent reason" said Spencer. "Well I don't think prom would be interesting in us unless you want to stop by there for whatever reason, but in any case, since there is nothing too much going on you should head back home and get some rest and I'll call you when somethings up okay" said Angela. "You sure?" said Spencer. "Yes, I'm sure, you need a break sis while I go enjoy my cup of coffee" said Angela. "Thanks Angela, I love you" said Spencer. "Love you too sis" said Angela. Spencer leaves the office as the scene then changes to Ricky's house and in the living room, he is on the phone talking to someone laughing sitting on his couch. "Oh really (Inaudible) yeah girls can get really picky about what to wear on prom night (Inaudible) don't worry Ben in a few hours I'll help you pick out the best suit that any girl could fall for" said Ricky. Just then Spencer comes home and closes the door behind her. "Honey I'm home" said Spencer. "Oh, sorry Ben, my baby just got in from work I'll contact you in a few hours okay" said Ricky. Ricky hangs up his cellphone as Spencer comes into the living room smiling. "There you are baby; did you miss me?" said Spencer. "Wow somebody is in a good mood" said Ricky. "Yes, because Angela promoted me today to be her second in command as sergeant" said Spencer. "So, you took it" said Ricky. "Yes, this is a really good opportunity for me, and I'll be doing extra hours for us, and I am so happy" said Spencer. "That is great news baby I am happy for you" said Ricky. Ricky gets up from his couch as Spencer and Ricky hugs each other in joy and they kissed and the moment they broke away from their kiss, Ricky and Spencer stares at each other's eyes and are amazed since it's been some time since Spencer and Ricky had their alone time together so without a word Spencer and Ricky starts kissing each other with loving passion and when a lovely R&B music starts to play Ricky picks up Spencer as Spencer wraps her legs around Ricky's waist and Spencer's lower back is exposed implying the audience where this is headed so Ricky carries her up stairs while they're still kissing and then the scene changes to Ricky's room as Ricky and Spencer are in their bed under the covers naked as we see Spencer on top of Ricky kissing him hard on his lips while she had her hands placed on his face along with Spencer riding on Ricky's dick in the process as Ricky rubs her back nice and smoothly. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Spencer lifts her body up while Ricky is still inside of her as the sheets slowly slides off her back barely exposing her butt and continues to ride on Ricky's dick with her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. While Ricky continues to fuck Spencer, the camera zooms so close to Spencer's titties as her titties bounces due to her riding on Ricky's dick which provokes Ricky to place his hands on Spencer's titties and gently rubs it around in circles and then squeezes them with pleasure which turns Spencer on. "Oh, oh yes, oh yes baby, oh fuck yeah" said Spencer. Ricky then wraps his arm around Spencer and pulls her back down on him as Spencer's titties lands on his chest while Ricky stares at Spencer's eyes and slides his finger on her face while Spencer stares back at them and by the look of their faces, they make implications on how they really missed each other because Spencer was always working. "I miss you so much baby" said Ricky. "I miss you too" said Spencer. So, with that Spencer pulls the bed sheets from behind as they both go back under the covers as they start kissing each other and continues on having sex while the screen fades to white ending their love music in the background.

Chapter 2: Relationship News

When the screen turns clear the scene changes to Grace's house and in Grace's room Grace is lying on her bed on her laptop looking up relationship news while Mona sits on the bed with Grace scrolling through her tablet. "Well shit that's fucked up" said Grace. "What is?" said Mona. "Baby come over here and look at this article" said Grace. Mona puts her tablet down and scooches next to Grace to look at the article on her laptop. "Hmm it's a long one, so what happened here" said Mona. "You're not gonna believe this, not too long ago like 2 weeks ago at the Rumor Nightclub this black dude was trying to meet some women and tried to talk to this slim white chick while chilling out with his guy friends" said Grace. "And?" said Mona. "He tried to offer her his number, but she rejected him, and she moved away, and he respected her decision" said Grace. "Okay then what happened?" said Mona. "He was only going to the dance room since he was in the vault most of the times and he only went in there just to check to meet people and then this fat white bitch shows up and starts accusing him of stalking her friend when he never did" said Grace. "Jesus Christ that is some fucked up shit, like does she even have any proof that he was stalking her?" said Mona. "No, she was just starting some shit because she doesn't like him" said Grace. "That doesn't give her the right to call him a stalker because he can't get no pussy" said Mona. "So, he kindly tells her he wasn't stalking her friend and was not interested, and she was all like oh I think are and if you are stalking my friend then there's gonna be a problem" said Grace. "I don't see what problem he's causing since he never stalked her friend" said Mona. "Yeah but she wouldn't hear of it so she starts snapping at the black dude like a fucking man lady which provokes him to snap back at her and told her that she is clearly mistaken and she needed to back off and she won't listen and even warned her that she doesn't want to fuck with him and she's all like, oh I want to fuck with you like she's some drunken fucking whore of something" said Grace. "All this over some stalking theory, like jeez man can't this black dude get a fucking break already?" said Mona. "Apparently not, because no girls wants him so it eventually gets to the point where they start going back and forth and the black dude was only defending himself until those 2 security guards broke up their fight so he goes back to his guy friends just to get his number before he leaves and then this fat bitch comes back and grabbed his fucking arm and pulls him and starts threatening his ass again and got the fucking balls to tell him that he shouldn't come to the Rumor Nightclub ever again and calls him a creeper and accuses him of creeping up on girls when he didn't so he tells her not to pull his arm again or he'll report her and the dumb bitch fails to realize that if he wants to go to the Rumor Nightclub and then he'll do it because he's grown and he can do whatever he wants so anyway they go back and forth again and this time the guard grabs the black dude and had to escort him out and lucky for him the Rumor Nightclub was gonna close anyway and he was trying to leave so it was irrelevant so the jokes on that fat bitch" said Grace. "Why can't these girls ever want to take this black guy's virginity?" said Mona. "Because they don't like him" said Grace. "Who is this guy anyway?" said Mona. "The creator of this fanfiction" said Grace. "Oh, I see" said Mona. "He already bitched about this on Twitter" said Grace. "Hey Grace I've got an idea, how about we message the creator of this fanfiction and we'll have a threesome with us like I mean we could get to let him suck our pussies and stick his dick into us and bam problem solve" said Mona. "Hmm we could but in reality, he makes up this fanfiction and we don't really exist to him and the only thing he could make us do is have us fuck each other brains out" said Grace. "Or he could write himself in this fanfiction and fuck us both" said Mona. "But it won't count thou, he can't lose his virginity by putting himself in his fanfiction that would be cheating, he'll have to lose it in real life like everyone else" said Grace. "Yeah that's true and I wonder what his dick taste like" said Mona. "You and me both" said Grace. "So, the two ladies that did him dirty at the club, what should we do with them?" said Mona. "We're going to have to hire an assassin who is a sniper and kill them both for what they did to him" said Grace. "I'll make the call later" said Mona. "Yeah because I got a feeling the creator of this fanfiction is gonna make us make out, (Looks at screen) hey creator could you like have me and Mona kiss each other I am kind of horny for you and I know you want your dick to get hard from watching or writing about us kissing" said Grace. "Just kiss me Grace he is just not gonna answer your question, he just wants to write it in his fanfic, and we must do as he says even if this fourth wall breaking kills me" said Mona. "Oh, I love you so much baby" said Grace. "I love you too" said Mona. Grace and Mona start kissing each other and rubs their arms around each other.

Chapter 3: Just Experimenting

Meanwhile at Amy's house and in Amy's room Amy and Ashley apparently sleeps in since prom night is near and Ashley is the first one to wake up besides Amy and yarns to stretch her arms and then stares at Amy for a brief second, then shakes her a bit to wake her up. "Hey Amy, wake up" said Ashley. Amy opens her eyes as she's woke. "Morning sis" said Amy. "Can I make you some breakfast?" said Ashley. "No thanks" said Amy. "You sure because we have a long day today, because me and you are supposed to be going prom shopping" said Ashley. "I know we're most likely gonna shop later in the afternoon after I spend time with Adrian" said Amy. "Okay, well then don't stay there too long because I don't want the prom store to be all crowded and all the prom dress might be sold out" said Ashley. "Okay sis" said Amy. "So, did you find out what dress you're wearing?" said Ashley. "I'm wearing light blue" said Amy. "But what about Adrian, what is she wearing?" said Ashley. "I don't know she hasn't told me" said Amy. "When you visit her be sure to ask her okay because if she isn't wearing a blue dress and wants to wear a black dress instead, you can forget about the blue dress you want" said Ashley. "Okay fine" said Amy. Amy stretches her arms as Ashley then cuddles with Amy. "You and Adrian are a strong couple" said Ashley. "Yes, we are I'd like to keep her as long as I could" said Amy. "Your relationship with Adrian got me thinking about my own sexuality, well technically ever since I had sex with Adrian's mom" said Ashley. "You're confused, are you?" said Amy. "No, it's not that, I may have a thing for Adrian's mom" said Ashley. "Just remember what we talked about sis, she's a married woman and screwing around with married people can cause trouble and she almost got our parents separated" said Amy. "I know but she was literally my first and I cannot forget that" said Ashley. "Oh, trust me sis I've been there, and you know it" said Amy. Ashley then turns Amy around on her side to face Ashley herself. "I know how you feel sis" said Ashley. Ashley rubs Amy's face gently and Amy is a little freaked out. "Which reminds me that when we go shopping, I'll pick out a nice blue prom underwear" said Ashley. "Oh, sis you don't need to do that" said Amy. "I know but, you should get one of those tight panties that would at least tighten your pussy" said Ashley. Amy laughs. "My pussy is not your concern my loving sis" said Amy. "I'm just looking out for you" said Ashley. "It's obvious you want something sis" said Amy. Ashley wraps her arms around Amy and gets closer to her to kiss her on the lips, but Amy moves a bit causing Ashley to miss Amy's lips and kisses her on the side of her mouth instead. "Ashley, wait what are you doing?" said Amy. "Please don't freak out Amy, but you'd do anything for your sister right?" said Ashley. "Yeah I will, we're family" said Amy. "Then teach me how to be a lesbian" said Ashley. "There is relationship counseling for that you know" said Amy. "No, I don't trust them I want to test out my sexuality on you" said Ashley. Ashley then rubs Amy's face gently. "But do you have any idea how awkward this would look, you're my sister I could never—" said Amy. "It's not like I'm into you or anything because we both know us is not happening" said Ashley. Just then a soft rock music begins to pick in. "Yeah but" said Amy. Ashley then pulls Amy closer to her as they both stare at each other's eyes. "Yes, I know this is wrong, but sometimes when you're really to come out of the closet, you want to be 100% sure you want to come out by just testing out your own sexuality" said Ashley. Without a word Ashley then kisses Amy on her lips which surprises her but then without a word Amy decides to kiss Ashley back with loving passion and when Amy and Ashley starts rubbing each other's bodies while they're kissing each other the music really then kicks it as it reveals to be Feed On You song by Owenstone and then Ashley slides off Amy's bed as she hold on to Amy's hands to help her off her bed and then Amy and Ashley kissed each other on their lips again briefly as Ashley stops a bit to take off her undershirt and her bra to expose her tits while Amy watches Ashley's titties bounces and is a little turned on and stunned at the same time and watches Ashley pulls down her underwear which exposes Ashley's shaved pussy as Ashley is totally naked and before Amy could react Ashley walks up to her and lifts up Amy's arms to remove Amy's undershirt and then unstrap her bra exposing Amy's titties as they bounce which surprises Ashley on the inside that Amy's titties are bigger than Ashley's and then Ashley wraps her arms around Amy's waist only to pull down her underwear and when Amy's underwear falls to the ground Amy kicks her underwear off her fight as Amy is now totally naked with Ashley and so Amy and Ashley starts kissing each other wildly as if they love each other as Ashley then shoves Amy against her wall while kissing and we see that Ashley's titties squishes against Amy's titties due to the soft impact and then Ashley breaks off the kiss to lick Amy's face and then ends up licking Amy's left titty and then sucks it. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Ashley then manage to slide her pussy against Amy's pussy and starts riding it while Amy holds on to Ashley's butt. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Ashley was then feeling uncomfortable with their sex position and looks to her left to see Amy's mirror stand so Ashley then knocks all of Amy's jewelry and her nail polishes over on the floor and then carries Amy to her mirror stand to sits her there while Amy holds on to Ashley tight and now that Ashley got the better position Ashley then starts rubbing her pussy against Amy's pussy as the song starts to get louder when Amy throws her head back trying her best to hold in her moans. "And now I've tasted something I didn't know I need (Guitar riffs) taste me baby and let me feed on you" sang Music. Ashley continues to ride Amy's pussy on her mirror stand as Amy holds on to Ashley tight and is starting to enjoy making love with her sister which causes Amy's titties to constantly bounce each time Ashley is giving it to Amy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Before Amy and Ashley could cum into each other there was a knock on the door which interrupts the music and it reveals to be George which startles Amy and Ashley as they stopped fucking to hold each other tight fearing that their dad could walk in on them. "Hey Amy, I'm about to make some breakfast, you want anything?" said George. "Sure Dad, but could you wrap it up and leave it in the microwave after it's done, I'll eat it later" said Amy. "Alright, but make sure you don't wait too long because we got prom shopping to do and ask your sister if she wants to come with us" said George. "She will Dad" said Amy. "Alright and if you need anything let me know" said George. "Okay Dad" said Amy. George's footsteps recede away as he goes back downstairs, and Amy and Ashley are relived. "Whew that was close" said Ashley. "Yeah you're telling me I could've got my room destroyed again" said Amy. "I thought he heard us" said Ashley. "I could've been masturbating" said Amy. "So, what you think sis?" said Ashley. "To be honest that was nasty" said Amy. "Well I get that even thou I thought it was hot, but I was saying how well did I do?" said Ashley. "I'd say you're learning" said Amy. "Want to go for round 2?" said Ashley. "Sure, I'm naked anyway" said Amy. Ashley then picks up Amy off the mirror stand and a quick transition as Ashley leans Amy flat on her bed kissing her on her lips as Amy then kisses over Ashley's chin holding her face and the way Amy kissing over Ashley's chin looks as if she's trying to swallow her own chin as we get a clear shot of Ashley rubbing Amy's titties in circle very gently while Amy briefly moans while continuing kissing Ashley with passion then we get a split screen of Amy rubbing Ashley's titties while the kissing continues and suddenly Amy and Ashley stops kissing due to Ashley coming up with a idea. "Oh sis, I just thought of something" said Ashley. "What's that?" said Amy. "Well do you remember that one time when you got like upset at me for no reason because of your breakup with Ricky when he cheated on you with Adrian?" said Ashley. "Yeah what about it?' said Amy. "Do you still remember that rude ass comment you gave me when you tried to put me out of your room?" said Ashley. "Oh no I get so mad I barley remember certain I had said" said Amy. "I believe you got in my face and told me that you wanted me to suck your pussy in a sarcastic way and I got all freaked out because I wasn't attracted to women back then" said Ashley. "Oh yeah that comment" said Amy. "Well let's just say you just got your wish" said Ashley. "Wait Ashley" said Amy. Before Amy could say anything else Ashley slides her body down and lifts up Amy's legs to hold then and starts sucking Amy's pussy as Ashley's butt is sticking in the air and Amy gasps and cannot believe Amy is getting her pussy sucked by her sister and is amazed how good she is so Amy throws her head back and holds on to the headboard while she is getting her pussy sucked by Ashley. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. The camera zooms on Amy's titties as her titties bounces from getting her pussy sucked and after a few seconds later Ashley sucked Amy's pussy so hard and nicely well Amy gets to the point where she is about to cum which causes her to squeeze her pillow and finally lets it out. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy. Amy ejaculates in Ashley's mouth which gave her confidence that Ashley is ready to be a lesbian now and then Amy and Ashley sighs after sex so Ashley then crawls back on Amy and leans on her as Ashley's titties makes contact with Amy's titties and then stares at each other's eyes which made Amy to kiss Ashley on her lips only to lick the cum off her face and swallows it. "Wow sis, you are indeed ready to be a lesbian" said Amy. "I just want to be like my sister" said Ashley. "Aww" said Amy. Amy and Ashley hugged. "And don't be mentioning this to Adrian, you hear sis?" said Amy. "I won't say anything but speaking of Adrian is that how you and Adrian have sex?" said Ashley. "Trust me our lovemaking is way hotter than us and I'm not saying you were bad but, yeah me and Adrian fuck like crazy but they only thing you didn't do what Adrian does to me is suck my butt" said Amy. "Okay I wouldn't go that far" said Ashley. "Maybe having sex with my sister isn't a bad thing after all it may be cringy but yeah" said Amy. "I love you Amy" said Ashley. "I love you too" said Amy. Amy and Ashley kissed. "Before I go see Adrian, want to have sex again?" said Amy. "Sure but, um I want to ask you, is it okay that I could like have a threesome with you and Adrian?" said Ashley. "I'll ask her" said Amy. "Thanks" said Ashley. "Alright, come on and make love to your sister" said Amy. Amy and Ashley start kissing each other and ends up having sex again.

Chapter 4: To Catch A Stalker

Meanwhile at Hanna's house and at Hanna's room a smooth jazz music plays in background and we hear two girls giggling which reveals to be Aria and Hanna while they are laying on Hanna's bed with their bare feet sticking in their air and rub each other feet. "Hmm you got some big feet girl" said Aria. "Mines only an inch of yours" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna lays their feet down and ends up cuddling with each other and sighs happily. "Oh, Aria you really sure do make a girl feel safe" said Hanna. "That I do" said Aria. Aria and Hanna kissed and then giggles. "Oh Aria, how did your first night with Quiet go?" said Hanna. "It was romantic as I planned" said Aria. "Did you had fun?" said Hanna. "Of course," said Aria. "So, what happened?" said Hanna. "I waited for her to arrive at my house and she was right on time, and we had a little talk with each other and got to know each other more and then we ended up having sex" said Aria. This turns Hanna on. "Oh really, so how was it?" said Hanna. "It was very hot like you can never imagine" said Aria. "So how you two had sex?" said Hanna. "Well we were telling each other how we really felt and then we end up kissing and then we both removed all of our clothes and then Quiet ends up picking me up and had me sit on her shoulder so she can suck my pussy and even carried me upstairs to my room while she was still sucking my pussy like a boss" said Aria. Hanna is really starting to get turned on from this. "Hmm that seems really hot" said Hanna. "She did more than just sucked my pussy, after I came in her mouth, she turns me around and starts sucking my butt" said Aria. Hanna is starting to feel a little wet. "Oh, wow you really enjoyed it" said Hanna. "Yeah I did and wow she is really a professional at this" said Aria. "So, who can fuck you better, me or her?" said Hanna. "Excuse me?" said Aria. "Who do you enjoy have sex with the most, me or Quiet?" said Hanna. "Oh, I'm sorry I really can't answer that" said Aria. Hanna looks discouraged. "Oh alright" said Hanna. "But cheer up my friend at least things are still going well for you and as for Quiet I want to take her somewhere special like a nice restaurant and feed me a hotdog so she could keep on sliding it back and forth in my mouth" said Aria. That comment then provokes Hanna to wraps her arms around Aria and kisses her on her lips and Aria then kisses Hanna back passionately and rub her arms around her and after a few seconds they break away from the kiss. "Wow Hanna, let me find out you are getting all frisky" said Aria. "Oh, I'm sorry all that romantic talk about Quiet got me a little horny" said Hanna. Aria places her hands-on Hanna's face. "Don't be sorry, I'm just fine with that if you want to kiss me then we can kiss as long as we like, but we can't have sex thou" said Aria. "I can handle that" said Hanna. "Besides Caleb is okay with it so you don't have to be alarmed" said Aria. Hanna smiles. "Amen to that" said Hanna. "But I can still give you a sneak peek" said Aria. "What you mean?" said Hanna. Aria unbuttons her shirt and lifts them down to expose her titties and shows them to Hanna which catches her surprise. "Oh baby" said Hanna. Aria then covers them back up. "From now on you look at them with your eyes only, got that" said Aria. "Sure" said Hanna. "Then give me some sugar like old times" said Aria. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other with loving passion until Aria's cellphone goes off as she receives a text message. "Oh shit, it's like she was watching me" said Aria. Aria takes her cellphone out of her pocket to see her text message, but the message really came from Ezra confessing his love and wants her back. "Well shit it's more like he was watching me" said Aria. "Let me see that" said Hanna. Aria shows Hanna the text message she got from Ezra and reads it. "(Reading) Hey Aria it's been some time that we talked, and I want to see that I'm sorry and I love you so much so can we please work this out?" said Hanna. "I thought he was out of my life for good" said Aria. "And apparently he doesn't understand what the fuck I told him that day" said Hanna. Aria texted Ezra back and warns him to leave her alone and she has a girlfriend now. "You really should report him Aria, I know serious stalkers when I see them" said Hanna. "There's no need to I got it handled" said Aria. "How?" said Hanna. Aria's gets another text from Ezra and it claims Ezra doesn't believe her and this time she ignores his message and puts her phone back in her pocket. "I'll think of something" said Aria. "Come to me" said Hanna. Hanna pulls Aria closer to her as Hanna lays flat on her back while holding on to Aria to allow her to lay on top of Hanna causing Aria's titties to squish Hanna's titties causing them to bounce on each other and they both stare at each other's eyes while Hanna slides her finger on Aria's face and gently rubs her face with her finger turning Aria on. "Aria I won't let anything bad happen to you" said Hanna. "I know, but sometimes I want to handle things my way" said Aria. "You are such a brave girl" said Hanna. "Oh Hanna?" said Aria. "Yes Aria" said Hanna. "I want to fuck you so bad" said Aria. Hanna stuns a bit and smiles at Aria as Aria smiles back at Hanna and just then there was a quick transition as we see Aria's head and is already pleasuring with orgasm which quickly reveals that Aria is already fucking but then the camera pans out it turns out that Aria is actually having sex with Quiet as you may have thought that Aria and Hanna were having sex but that wasn't the case so the scene then reveals to take place at Quiet's house and in Quiet's living room on her couch where Aria and Quiet are totally naked with each other as Aria is the one on top of Quiet riding on Quiet's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. While Aria continues to fuck Quiet, Aria's titties starts bouncing like crazy which provokes Quiet to place her hands on Aria's titties and gently rubs them and then pulls Aria closer to her so Aria could lay on top of Quiet and they start kissing with loving passion and the camera zooms to the left as Aria sticks her butt in the air causing Quiet to place her hands on Aria's butt and squeezes them and even squeezed Aria's pussy as well and uses her other finger to stick it in Aria's butthole and starts fucking her with it. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OHHH, OH, OH, OHH, OHH, OHH" said Aria. "Oh, Aria you are such a naughty girl" said Quiet. While Aria and Quiet's epic lovemaking continues Aria's, phone goes off again as she received another text message. "Oh, goddamn it" said Aria. "What, what's going on was it that bad?" said Quiet. "No worse" said Aria. So, their sex gets interrupted as Aria digs in her pocket to reach for her phone and learns that she received like 20 or more messages from Ezra. "Jesus goddamn can't he just leave me the fuck alone?" said Aria. Quiet hugs behind Aria. "Baby what's wrong?" said Quiet. "Promise you won't get mad?" said Aria. "Baby, please tell me" said Quiet. "But you have to promise" said Aria. "I promise" said Quiet. "My ex-boyfriend is stalking me" said Aria. "In the middle of us having sex?" said Quiet. "Apparently so" said Aria. "He sounds desperate as fuck" said Quiet. "Oh, sweetheart you have no idea" said Aria. "So, who's your ex-boyfriend?" said Quiet. "Between you and me even thou most of my friends knew but my ex-boyfriend is Ezra Fitz and he is a school teacher" said Aria. "(Gasp) What, you dated a school teacher what were you thinking?" said Quiet. "Oh, trust me I asked myself the same thing and it turns out my relationship with Ezra was never real, I was like one of his targets well more like research" said Aria. "What you mean?" said Quiet. "He dated me so he could write a book about me about my friend Alison who went missing and used me for research and then my dumbass self-forgave him and we had our makeup sex and then like a day later he got the fucking balls to cheat on me with this bitch Nicole who I caught sucking his dick in the women's bathroom taking a shit" said Aria. "He is in some freaky shit huh?" said Quiet. "Yeah he once asked me did I want to suck his dick while he was taking a shit and I'm like nope I'm cool" said Aria. "That sounds sick" said Quiet. "And now he wants me back even though he's still fucking Nicole, because I found his used recent condom at his fucking apartment" said Aria. "He ought to know that if a woman says no, then he needs to back off or he could end up like that black guy at the Rumor Nightclub when two chicks accused him of following them when he didn't" said Quiet. "Yeah that's some fucked up shit" said Aria. "What those messages say?" said Quiet. "One of them says oh Aria I'm sorry and another says I love you and another says can I suck your pussy like old times, I mean EWWW now I told him I have a girlfriend and he doesn't believe me" said Aria. "Now that's clearly a stalker, that lady and her friend that got the black guy kicked out of that Nightclub should take note of" said Quiet. Just then Aria just remembered something. "Oh, you're like a sniper hitter right?" said Aria. "Yup sure why?" said Quiet. "I just remembered that just now, and I was wondering can I pay you to kill my stalker Ezra?" said Aria. "Sure, you can pay me, and I'll kill him for you" said Quiet. "How much?" said Aria. "I'd say $100" said Quiet. "Done I'll pay you once I get my clothes back on" said Aria. "So how do you want me to kill him, you want me to poison him, drown him, or bash him in the head or do you even have chloroforms?" said Quiet. "Well I was thinking a better way for you to kill Ezra, because if you just straight try to kill him, he'll just flee or fight back, he's been in plenty of battles to protect me for research" said Aria. "Okay so what do you have in mind?" said Quiet. "Let's just say that Ezra needs a distraction" said Aria. "How so?" said Quiet. "I'll tell you how, while I'll seduce you again" said Aria. "Hmm I'm down with that" said Quiet. Aria and Quiet starts kissing each other as Aria lays back on top of Quiet and gets back to their lovemaking while Aria discusses how they gonna handle Ezra's assassination.

Chapter 5: Ocelot's Plan

At Big Shell and at Ocelot's office Makarov and Alex sits at the table and spends time kissing each other with passion while Trump sits at his own desk looking up his laptop while they wait for Ocelot to arrive, Alex then sits on Makarov's lap facing and they continue to kiss each other hard on their lips with loving passion as Trump becomes to get irritated by this. "Jesus Christ you two, you two do realize there's like 200 rooms up in this bitch but you had to pick our office" said Trump. "Hey man it's not our fault Ocelot is running a little late" said Makarov. "Don't mind him baby, he's just jealous because Stormy Daniels played him" said Alex. "That bitch just wanted the money" said Trump. "She's a fucking porn star, what did you expect?' said Makarov. "Come on baby let him continue his search on them hookup sites for we care and let us get back to kissing please" said Alex. "Sure" said Makarov. Makarov and Alex start kissing each other as Trump slightly groans as if he isn't surprised until Ocelot eventually came to his office while Makarov and Alex stops kissing so Alex could get back to her seat. "Sorry for being a little had to be sure that this fucking mist is gone for good so we can keep our business running" said Ocelot. "That's fine sir" said Makarov. "Anything to report Mr. Ocelot?" sad Trump. "Not to me acknowledge so we don't need to worry about that FBI lady for the time being" said Ocelot. "Yeah her and my twin sister are a bit nerve racking if you ask me" said Alex. Ocelot goes over to his desk to go on his laptop to look up some reports. "Not to worry about that Alex, that bitch isn't even on my mind I have better things to worry about" said Ocelot. "Like find when it the PS4 console comes out so we can hack it again" said Makarov. "We could but no Sony probably has his headquarters even guarded and plus he is gonna have some kind of barrier which prevents hackers to hack his console" said Ocelot. "He's got a point their babe" said Alex. "Yeah Sony can't be that fucking stupid" said Makarov. While Ocelot scrolls through webpages on his laptop he notices that they advertised prom night for high school seniors. "Oh, what the fuck" said Ocelot. "What's going on?" said Alex. "Apparently, prom night is tomorrow for the students who goes to Ulysses S. Grant High School" said Ocelot. "Spencer's boyfriend used to go to that school" said Alex. "So, it appears that the prom night is gonna take place at a hotel and a list of students who's attending to the prom" said Ocelot. Ocelot scrolls through the list of students on the prom night page. "Hmm Lauren Treacy, Madison Cooperstein, Henry Miller, Alice Valko, Ben Boykewich, Amy Jurgens, Adrian Lee oh those lesbian lovers" said Ocelot. "Oh yeah that Amy Jurgens chick she used to date Spencer's boyfriend until Amy's current girlfriend stole her man just for her to win Amy's heart" said Alex. "What kind of sense is that?" said Makarov. "You got me, Amy seems pretty clueless and wants to be in a serious relationship bad" said Alex. "So, the prom is still a thing huh?" said Ocelot. "Yeah, what's wrong with the prom?" said Makarov. "I can only remember just like yesterday, I went on my senior prom with a woman who I had a crush on, but my prom night sucked" said Ocelot. "Why?" said Makarov. "My prom date had a boyfriend" said Ocelot. "That bitch" said Alex. "If she had a boyfriend then why would she go to the prom with you?" said Makarov. "Who knows, and she even asked me did I have a girlfriend and I said no, so like what was the fucking point" said Ocelot. "Well if you make you feel any better, I didn't go to my senior prom because of that bitch Spencer took my prom date Toby Cavanaugh and they had sex on that same night, I despite that bitch ever since and still I want to fuck my sister" said Alex. "Really babe?" said Makarov. "Hey, she means nothing and besides I'm the one who taught her how to pleasure a man" said Alex. "More like you taught her how to pleasure your man" said Trump. "Ooh snap now" said Ocelot. "At least I didn't teach Stormy Daniels to do you dirty" said Alex. "Double ouch" said Makarov. "Whatever that bitch means nothing to me, she can file a lawsuit against me for all I care" said Trump. Ocelot still looks at his laptop. "Oh, who is this Dylan chick?" said Ocelot. "Fuck should I know?" said Alex. "It appears she's gonna be Ben's date to the prom, although I am not that worry about her and I'm more concerned about Amy and her lover Adrian?" said Ocelot. "Are they a threat still?" said Makarov. "Could be, legend has it that those 2 lesbians' lovers may be the key to destroy us just like the prophecy predicted" said Ocelot. "You never trust those so why now?" said Makarov. "Because this one sounds serious, they love each other too much that at some point they may get in our way besides Spencer and that Latino bitch" said Ocelot. "So, what do you suggest then Ocelot?" said Makarov. "First when the prom starts I'll shut it down and then I'll kill Amy and Adrian and as for the prom thing when shutting it down at least I would already avenge myself for going to the prom with somebody's girlfriend when she didn't even tell me until after, so from now on no more prom nights as long as I'm around" said Ocelot. "Sounds like a plan" said Makarov. "Tomorrow night meet me at the helipad and when we get their let them make their first move and then I'll shut it down" said Ocelot. "Yes sir" said Makarov. "Got you Ocelot" said Alex.

Chapter 6: Welcoming To The Family

At Amy's house and in her room Amy and Ashley had just got done getting dressed as they had got done taking a shower together while Amy sprays perfume on her as Ashley just combs her hair. "Alright Ashley I'm about to head over Adrian's house to find out what she's wearing to her prom and then I'll be back here to report it to you and finally we'll go prom shopping together just me you and Dad" said Amy. "When you get back, I'll be in my room listening to music and probably watch Netflix so let me know when you get back" said Ashley. "Alright sis, so how do I look?" said Amy. Amy poses for Ashley as Ashley stares at Amy as she's wearing her gray short sleeve shirt and black leather pants. "Like a sexy queen" said Ashley. "I knew you'd say that" said Amy. Amy and Ashley kissed and Ashley smiles. "Alright sis, I'm out okay and make sure no one touches my food in the microwave" said Amy. "Will do big sis" said Ashley. The scene changes to Adrian's house and in Adrian's room Adrian and Cindy sits on her bed as Cindy is going through Adrian's baby photobook since her senior prom and graduation is underway. "Oh, and there is you when I helped you ride your first bike" said Cindy. "Aww look how tiny I was" said Adrian. "You were really scared of riding that bike alone and you didn't want me to let you go" said Cindy. "Really I vaguely remember that" said Adrian. "You were 2 years old" said Cindy. "I still remember that bike for some reason" said Adrian. Cindy spots a pic of her holding Adrian after she was born. "Aww look here, you were just born in that pic" said Cindy. "I was such a cute baby" said Adrian. "Yes, you were, and up until today you still are my cute baby" said Cindy. "And you're still my cute mom" said Adrian. "(Sighs) Wow Adrian, I can't believe you made it this far after what me and your father put you through life" said Cindy. "To be honest Mom I'd never thought I actually make it this far, if it wasn't for you" said Adrian. Cindy closes the photobook and puts it down to rub Adrian's face. "Your life is just beginning sweetheart, you finally found the woman of your dreams and you two are going to ya'll senior prom together and then you gonna graduate with her not to mention you have a job" said Cindy. "Amy is gonna be working with me soon at my job at the bar" said Adrian. "Ya'll so cute together" said Cindy. "And I may be pregnant, I'm not sure" said Adrian. "Let's hope you do get pregnant after graduation" said Cindy. "I hope so too mom" said Adrian. "Speaking of Amy, I would like to get to know her more before I consider her as my daughter when I welcome her to this family, I mean if it's okay with you like we discussed the other day" said Cindy. Adrian places her hands-on Cindy's face. "Mom whatever it is you're planning to do with Amy I'm completely fine with that" said Adrian. "You sure?" said Cindy. Adrian smiles and nods her head yes. "Alright then, oh and don't forget that me and you are going to go prom shopping later, do you know what Amy's wearing to the prom?" said Cindy. "We haven't discussed that yet because of the whole mist situation" said Adrian. "That's fine when we to the prom shop give her a call and ask her" said Cindy. "I will Mom" said Adrian. Cindy wraps her arms around Adrian. "Pretty soon Adrian, I am going to accept the fact that how much am I going to miss you" said Cindy. "I will miss you too Mom" said Adrian. "I love you" said Cindy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Just then Adrian and Cindy start kissing each other as they are rubbing their arms around each other until eventually Adrian slowly pushes Cindy flat on the bed allowing Adrian to lay on top of Cindy as Adrian's titties bumps into Cindy's titties as they bounced together while Adrian and Cindy stares at each other's eyes. "Mom how about we spend quality time with each other for a few minutes?" said Adrian. "Sure, baby I don't mind stalling time with my baby" said Cindy. "It feels like I can never let you go" said Adrian. "I feel the same way" said Cindy. "Kiss me Mom" said Adrian. "Yes daughter" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy are kissing each other with loving passion as Cindy rubs Adrian's back nice and smoothly while their kissing gets more steamier and then the scene changes to outside of Adrian's house as Amy had just arrived and parks her car near Adrian's house and gets out of her car and locks her car door and then walks to Adrian's front door as we learn that Adrian had brought Amy a key to her house recently as Amy unlocks the front door and enters as the scene changes back to Adrian's room while Adrian and Cindy are still kissing each other with passion and this time with tongue as well as their soft moans are heard until eventually Amy made it upstairs and opens Adrian's door to enter her room only to catch Adrian and Cindy in action. "Hey Adrian, I came here to ask—um" said Amy. Amy's shocked that she sees Adrian kissing Cindy like she's her girlfriend as Adrian and Cindy quickly breaks away the kiss and from each other. "Oh baby, it's not what it looks like" said Adrian. "What the hell is going on here?" said Amy. "Hey Amy, I didn't think you were coming over" said Cindy. "Oh yeah Mom I brought her key that I was saving for some time now and remembered to give it to her while she was protecting me from the mist" said Adrian. "Okay I am speechless because why is it every time I come over you sit in your room tongue wrestling with your mom?" said Amy. "We were just having our mother and daughter quality time" said Adrian. "Bullshit, you said that same excuse when me and Ashley caught you, so what's really going on Adrian?" said Amy. "I think I'll leave you two alone" said Cindy. "Yes please" said Amy. Cindy gets up from Adrian's bed and leaves Adrian's room to go to her own room. "Adrian, you better tell me something because if I find out you are cheating—" said Amy. "Look Amy, you know how much me and my mom are close to each other and no I wouldn't even dare to cheat on you" said Adrian. "You two seem pretty close all right, how the fuck did you think I was gonna react when I saw you and your mom passionately kiss each other like how we kiss and she was rubbing all over your back and I also noticed your titties was bouncing on your mom's titties, oh yeah that is perfectly normal" said Amy. "Look maybe you should kiss your mother and get more closer to her and you'd understand how my relationship with my mother really feels" said Adrian. "It doesn't need to be all sexual" said Amy. "Look Amy, you're just jealous okay and I can understand that and I can reassure that I don't have any feelings for my mom, this is pretty much normal to us so yeah we may lick each other's tongues or rub each other's titties or even 69 each other while messaging but what we're doing is not real as you think Amy, I love you with all my heart" said Adrian. "And here I thought our relationship is right on track" said Amy. "It is Amy, you're just thinking out of the box" said Adrian. "So, are you sure you have no feelings for your mom whatsoever?" said Amy. "I don't make out with any other women besides you well not gonna count my mom because she's my mom" said Adrian. "Alright, fine I'm gonna talk to your mom myself and make sure she doesn't try to ruin our relationship" said Amy. "Go ahead baby you do that" said Adrian. Adrian smiles as she watches Amy leaves her room leaving Adrian alone to have a cute smile on her face and the scene changes to Cindy's room where Amy barges in Cindy's room. "Okay Mrs. Lee" said Amy. "Enriquez" said Cindy. "Whatever, I'm just gonna get to the fucking point here, you may have fucked my dad which almost got him separated from my mom and you may have also fucked my little sister but there is no way in hell you're going to fuck my girlfriend, look I am getting sick and tired of parents trying to split us apart especially when things are going well" said Amy. "Hey Amy, come on now I wouldn't do anything to disrespect you" said Cindy. "You tried to seduce my girlfriend twice and what is this about you two 69ing while you two massaging?" said Amy. "Look I know it sounds wrong and cringy, but Adrian and I have our own agenda and our own terms, we're not like other mothers and daughters and Adrian is completely fine with this and this is normal, and you don't have to believe this but it's a mother and a daughter thing" said Cindy. "I just don't want us to be a problem and I just want to protect my relationship with Adrian" said Amy. "I know Amy, but I will give you props for defending your girlfriend, and you barging in my room like that fighting me for my daughter you really show a lot of balls" said Cindy. "Girls don't have balls" said Amy. "Girls can show a lot of balls too, trust me I know" said Cindy. "But you really like 69ing your daughter?" said Amy. "Yeah we do, but hey it's no big deal" said Cindy. "How does your husband react to this?" said Amy. "He doesn't like it and I don't care; besides you should try it with your mom" said Cindy. "Nah I'm cool" said Amy. "Suit yourself then, look Amy I would never do anything to separate you from Adrian, and if I did you wouldn't allowed to be in my house now would you?" said Cindy. "You may have a point" said Amy. "I support you two all the way, which means I want to allow you to our family" said Cindy. Cindy starts to walk towards Amy. "Like you want me and Adrian to be married?" said Amy. "Hmm well it's more like I want to gain your trust to see if you're worthy to take care of my daughter" said Cindy. Cindy walks up to Amy and wraps her arms around her making Amy feeling a little nervous. "(Uneasy laugh) Um what does that supposed to mean?" said Amy. Cindy rubs Amy's face gently. "Meaning I want to do a little examination on you, I mean you do have a perfect body and no wonder my daughter can't keep her eyes off of you" said Cindy. Cindy starts rubbing Amy's body causing Amy to feel a little awkward. "Yeah I guess you can say that" said Amy. Cindy then stares at Amy's titties. "Your titties are nice and big just like my daughter's, how often does Adrian rub your titties?" said Cindy. Cindy gently rubs around Amy's titties. "(Moans) Oh a lot and more like non-stop" said Amy. Cindy shakes Amy's titties up and down and squeezes them. "Your titties are so nice and firmly" said Cindy. "She loves my tits so much and I love hers" said Amy. Just then Cindy slowly rubs around Amy's back and slides them down to gently rub her butt. "And your butt is so soft and warm like a pillow" said Cindy. Cindy squeezes Amy's butt and Amy looks very uncomfortable. "Um Miss. Lee?" said Amy. Cindy places her pointer finger on Amy's lips. "SHHH I believe you do have what it takes to be part of my family" said Cindy. Amy rubs Cindy's hair. "Oh, thank you so much Miss. Lee" said Amy. Cindy leans over to kiss Amy, but Amy backs away just before Cindy's lips locks on to Amy's lips. "Whoa wait are you crazy, Adrian could walk in on us" said Amy. "I wouldn't worry about that" said Cindy. "Adrian may be your daughter, but you don't know Adrian like I—" said Amy. Before Amy could finish her sentence Cindy kisses Amy on her lips and after a few seconds they stop kissing. "Whoa that was unexpected" said Amy. "Like I mentioned Amy I only do this to Adrian's date only to see if they're worthy to join my family and I once was going to do something like this with Emily her first girlfriend, but her fucking mom made her move and I'm only giving my daughter one more chance with life" said Cindy. Cindy rubs Amy's face and an R&B music starts playing. "I understand" said Amy. "I love you Amy and I want to see you like a daughter to me but that doesn't mean you'll replace Adrian and if you're scared to do this with me just close your eyes and just go with the flow" said Cindy. Just then Cindy kisses Amy deeply on her lips and after a few moments Amy kisses Cindy back as they are now kissing each other with passion until Cindy lifts up Amy's shirt to take it off and then takes off Amy's bra to expose her titties as they bounces causing Amy to gasp to what's about to happen so Amy places her hands on Cindy's face and kisses her on her lips while Amy lifts up Cindy's shirt while Cindy lifts up her arms to allow Amy to remove her shirt and then takes off Cindy's bra to expose her titties and is surprised to see how sexy Cindy's titties are. "I can understand why Adrian love rubbing your tits also" said Amy. "When she hit puberty, she was jealous that my tits was bigger than hers so that is when I let her rub mines and she kept going and going" said Cindy. Amy smiles and kisses Cindy on her lips as Cindy then unbuttons Amy's pants and pulls them down exposing her butt while Amy slides off her shoes and socks to get her pants and underwear fully off as Amy is now naked and Cindy backs away to stare at Amy's naked body. "Hmm wow big tits and a shaved pussy, now that's fucking hot" said Cindy. "Thanks" said Amy. "Now turn around" said Cindy. Amy turns around as Cindy stares at Amy's butt. "A nice clean juicy butt just as Adrian loves" said Cindy. Cindy slaps Amy's ass. "OHHH" said Amy. Cindy laughs as Cindy then removes her pants and underwear as Cindy is now fully naked with Amy and Amy turns back around to see Cindy naked. "Wow you have a shaved pussy too" said Amy. "Care to make love, I mean if it's okay with you" said Cindy. "Well since you already made love to my dad and my sister, well you might as well take me" said Amy. "I was hoping you wouldn't fail my test" said Cindy. Cindy walks up to Amy and picks her up and starts kissing her passionately on her lips and carriers her over to her bed, and then the scene slightly does a transition as Cindy lays Amy flat on her back as Cindy lays on top of Amy and with that Amy and Cindy starts kissing each other with loving passion as Amy rubs over Cindy's back while they're tongue is also in action as we seen Amy and Cindy licking each other's tongues and Cindy gently rubs around Amy's titties for a few seconds as we also hear jiggle effects until Cindy then uses her fingernails to also rub around Amy's titties with them as if she's softly scratches them and then Cindy starts to suck and lick Amy's left tit as Amy is really enjoying when she makes a brief moan and even squeals when Cindy bits Amy's left tit, and so Cindy rises towards Amy's face only to place her hands on Amy's face and sticks her finger in her mouth and made her open it allowing Cindy to spit in Amy's mouth and Amy swallows it and then spits in Cindy's mouth and she swallows it and then R&B music gets more steamier when Cindy starts rubbing her pussy and Amy's pussy and starts riding her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. While Cindy continues to fuck Amy, Amy places her hands-on Cindy's butt and holds on to it while the split screen effects starts happening as on the left side of the screen we see Amy's titties bouncing and on the right side of the screen we see Cindy's titties bouncing while they're both moaning with pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy and Cindy. The screen suddenly goes back to full screen technically on Cindy's right screen as Amy then reaches for Cindy's titties and starts rubbing them gently and then squeezes them and after awhile Cindy kisses between Amy's titties and to her stomach while she places both of her hands on Amy's titties and squeezes them while Cindy slides down to lick her stomach and then lifts her legs up and bends her legs behind Amy's head as if Amy was acrobatic as Cindy then pats both of Amy's lower legs to where her butt is and then goes down to suck Amy's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. While Cindy continues to suck Amy's pussy Cindy's butt is like sticking in the air while Amy's titties starts bouncing like crazy as Amy wraps her legs around Cindy's back and just when Cindy's starts sucking Amy's pussy even harder Amy throws her arms back to hold on to the headboard bars and holds on to them tight due to her pleasure with Cindy. "OH, OHHH, OHHH, OH YES, OH FUCK, OHH, OH, OHHH, OHHH" said Amy. Cindy couldn't just stop as she continues to suck Amy's pussy but this time even faster which causes Amy to moan even faster and her titties starts bouncing like super mad crazy fast until Amy eventually ejaculates in Cindy's mouth and throws her head back to let it all out. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy. Amy's cum had squirted all over Cindy's mouth as Amy slowly passes out and Cindy crawls up to Amy to cuddle with her as the R&B music fades away. "(Sighs and Pants) Wow that was intense" said Amy. Amy then cuddles with Cindy while Cindy rubs Amy's face. "You were excellent in bed, I can see why Adrian adore you so much" said Cindy. "Yeah me and your daughter get kinky with each other each time, and by the way you actually did better than anyone I slept with like you were completely different" said Amy. "Hey, it's because I have more experience in sex than you and my daughter and if you ask my old ex if we're still together she will tell you, my god she was the one who taught me everything I knew" said Cindy. Amy then rubs Cindy's face. "Well this is what you get for making me think you were gonna steal my girlfriend" said Amy. Amy kisses Cindy deeply on her lips. "MMM you're a sexy kisser, but anyway Amy you have passed" said Cindy. "What you mean?" said Cindy. "Welcome to our family you have prove worthy that you are the right girl for my daughter" said Cindy. "What if I sucked?" said Amy. "I think you know the answer to that, Adrian doesn't like anyone who doesn't perform a sex drive properly" said Cindy. "Well she doesn't need to worry about that Miss. Lee" said Amy. "Oh, that's another thing Amy, for now on you will no longer address me as Miss. Lee or Miss. Enriquez, you will call me Mom" said Cindy. "But me and Adrian aren't married" said Amy. "I know but since you gain our trust, I will address you as my daughter, but yeah sweetie just call me Mom" said Cindy. "Ok Mom" said Amy. Amy and Cindy start kissing each other. "Oh Amy, does Adrian suck your pussy like I do?" said Cindy. "Yeah she does, she sucks me fast but well not as fast as you" said Amy. Cindy laughs. "Don't worry one day Adrian will top me, she gets this from her mom" said Cindy. "Of course, you taught her that and Miss. Lee I mean Mom, I'm sorry I was being a total bitch to you I had no idea that you and Adrian were like super close it's just the way you kissed her really threw me off" said Amy. "Yeah sorry that you thought that way" said Cindy. "And here I am being a hypocrite" said Amy. "Why you say that dear?" said Cindy. "Between you and me a few hours before I got here, I had sex with my sister Ashley" said Amy. "Oh, your bi curious sister" said Cindy. "Yeah I was basically teaching her how to be a lesbian and she wanted to be 100% sure she's ready to start falling for women" said Amy. "Ah so she's trying to follow in your footsteps" said Cindy. "If you put it that way yeah, and yeah Ashley is really good in bed now that you taught her" said Amy. "She wanted to be just like you, and I was there to help her" said Cindy. "My sister likes you, you know" said Amy. "She does?" said Cindy. "Very because you are her first" said Amy. "I know before we even fucked" said Cindy. "Look I don't even care if you had sex with Adrian now as long, she isn't fucking anyone else she isn't related to" said Amy. "I'm pretty sure Adrian would understand" said Cindy. "So yeah Ashley is in love with you, so do you like her?" said Amy. "Yeah she is a sweet girl" said Cindy. "I told her she shouldn't be involve with married people and it feels like I'm so overprotective and if you want to take care of my sister then you can, just don't let your husband find out because I don't want my sister dead" said Amy. "He always works, so there is no need to worry" said Cindy. "Or just divorce him" said Amy. "Well I could but you see, he is the reason why me and Adrian still living here" said Cindy. "So, you're using him for money?" said Amy. "Every girl got to make a living, right?" said Cindy. "Yeah I guess, now before Ashley calls me to go prom shopping let's go for round 2 and it's my turn Mom" said Cindy. "OOOH baby" said Cindy. Amy sits up and pulls Cindy closer to her causing Cindy's titties to bumps into Amy's titties as they bounce and then Amy and Cindy starts kissing each other with passion and Amy even licks and suck Cindy's left tit and returns to kiss Cindy on her lips again and they rub their arms around each other and just then Adrian opens Cindy's door and sneaks in and closes the door lightly and walks up to them and watches Amy and Cindy kissing each other wildly on the lips and this time they are kissing each other's chins as Amy has her mouth over Cindy's chin and licks it and after a few seconds when Amy opens up her eyes she sees Adrian standing there watching them and startles to break away from the kiss. "Oh shit, Adrian it's not what it looks like" said Amy. Adrian laughs and Amy felt like she was busted. "Oh, Amy don't fret it's okay" said Cindy. "Look Adrian I can explain" said Amy. "What's there to explain love so did you enjoy it or not sweetheart?" said Adrian. "Um what?" said Amy. "Amy, did you seriously thought I was gonna get pissed off at you for sleeping with my mom?" said Adrian. Amy looks straight up confused. "So, you're not upset that I kind of cheated on you" said Amy. "Oh, you didn't cheat on me baby you're our family now" said Adrian. "Amy, this whole thing is Adrian's idea she wanted me to get close to you like my other daughter and I also needed proof that you're the right woman for her" said Cindy. "So therefore, Amy you pretty much got accepted to this family" said Adrian. "Yeah because once you enter this family there's no getting out" said Cindy. "Thanks for accepting me Mom and thanks for accepting me to be in Adrian's life" said Amy. "You're welcome darling" said Cindy. Amy and Cindy hugs. "So, I heard Amy talking about some going for round 2 and you two lovely ladies isn't going to start without me" said Adrian. "Baby please join us" said Amy. "Certainly" said Adrian. Adrian removes her shirt and throws it to the ground and then gets on Cindy's bed to spread her arms out allowing Amy to unstrap her bra to remove it and exposes Adrian's titties as they bounce and then leans back to Amy while Amy hugs her from behind allowing Cindy to remove Adrian's pants and her underwear and now Adrian is fully naked with Amy and Cindy which please Cindy even more. "Aww look at my babies" said Cindy. Adrian wraps her arms around Amy. "Honey let's show my mom how we really do it" said Adrian. "Ok sweetheart" said Amy. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other while Cindy sits there and watches them kiss with passion and then crawls behind Adrian only to wrap her arms around Adrian from behind and rub and squeezes her titties and Amy and Cindy kiss each other in the process and then Adrian turns her head back and kisses Cindy on her lips with passion while Amy rubs Cindy's face as Cindy continues to kiss Adrian on her lips and then Amy skootches to Cindy letting Adrian hugs Amy from behind while Amy and Cindy starts kissing each other until Adrian turns Amy around to face her and kisses her lips with passion as Adrian lays Amy flat on her bed as Cindy gets out of her way so Cindy could watch as Adrian kisses Amy deeply on her lips and ends up tongue kissing turning her on and Adrian ends up kissing and sucking over Amy's titties while Cindy crawls to Amy to sit on Amy's face as Amy holds on the side of Cindy's hip and now that Cindy is at a face sitting position she sits her pussy near Amy's mouth as Amy starts to suck Cindy's pussy while Adrian slides down to suck Amy's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Cindy. Moments later while Adrian has her mouth on Amy's pussy Adrian manage to lift her entire body up in the air balancing on the bed and turns around and lowers down only to have her pussy in Cindy's mouth as now Amy Adrian and Cindy are performing the triangle position and the trio are sucking each other's pussies and just when it starts to get even more steamier they all came into each other's mouths and then falls back on the bed and cuddles. "Holy shit I didn't expect to be invited to a sex party" said Amy. Cindy kisses and licks all the cum out of Amy's mouth. "This was my dream sweetie" said Cindy. "So true" said Adrian. Cindy and Adrian kiss only to lick all the cums out their mouths. "So, Adrian you don't find this awkward at all?" said Amy. "Nah not at all it did at first when we message but with you, it's not so bad" said Adrian. "This is the first time I had a threesome" said Amy. "I been in one before" said Adrian. "You know I wish Ashley was here right now" said Amy. "Oh, maybe next time" said Cindy. "What you mean?" said Adrian. "I'll tell you later" said Amy. "Okay, so how was it?" said Adrian. "Amazing" said Amy. "I knew you love it, just a little welcome to the family gift to you" said Adrian. Cindy and Adrian kisses Amy on her face and they both squeezed her titties. "Oh baby, do you know what you're wearing to the prom tomorrow?" said Amy. "I'm wearing dark blue" said Adrian. "Good because I choose light blue" said Amy. "Alright then it's settled, Mom we want dark and light blue dresses" said Adrian. "We'll go prom shopping shortly, but I want to spend time with you and my new daughter" said Cindy. "Oh Mom" said Amy and Adrian. "Besides Ashley is gonna call me to let me know she's ready to take me prom shopping so we can go another round if ya'll like" said Amy. "Sure, thing baby" said Adrian. "I'm down" said Cindy. Amy Adrian and Cindy continue to have their romantic threesome together as the screen fades to black.

Chapter 7: Taking The Bait

The screen fades back in and the scene changes to Ezra's apartment at room 3B where Ezra sits on his chair reading a random magazine which contains celebrity models until there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming" said Ezra. Ezra puts the magazine on his shelf and get up from his chair and then decides to open his window because he was feeling hot. "Ah there we go" said Ezra. Ezra walks over to his door and opens for Aria which came to his surprise. "(Gasp) Aria, you came, and I didn't think you'd actually come over to visit" said Ezra. "I was in the neighborhood and feeling like my life's gone to shit" said Aria. "Would you like to come in?" said Ezra. "Sure, that would be nice" said Aria. "Come on in then" said Ezra. Ezra invites Aria in and closes the door behind her while Aria looks around his apartment and still sees they he kept a bunch of pictures of her on his wall. "So, can I get you anything like chocolate milk or an orange soda?" said Ezra. "No thanks" said Aria. Aria goes over to Ezra's shelf and picks up his magazine he was looking at earlier. "Hmm celebrity chicks who can do anything for money to get their looks, very swell" said Aria. "Well I was just bored I guess" said Ezra. Aria puts the magazine back down. "I see" said Aria. "So, Aria what brings you here?" said Ezra. "I just need someone to talk to because I am all alone" said Aria. "Well I am here now so you can tell me what's bothering you" said Ezra. "Remember my friend Hanna who defended me when you were trying to win me back?" said Aria. "Yeah what about her?" said Ezra. "Me and Hanna broke up" said Aria. "Why?" said Ezra. "She wanted to be with Caleb instead of me and you were right Ezra Hanna and Caleb were meant to be" said Aria. "Like I've been telling you for awhile Aria, two people fall in love for a reason" said Ezra. "Hell, I wouldn't even dare to try to date Amy again and she hates me she thinks I took advantage her and choose Adrian and not me" said Aria. "That sucks Aria, I hate to say I told you so but—" said Ezra. "Which made me realize that I was a fool for not wanting you back and forget that the whole Nicole thing happened" said Aria. Aria slowly walks towards Ezra sliding her hand on Ezra's shelf in a seductive way. "That is the thing Aria I'm sorry about my fling with Nicole and I'm still sorry you had to witness it that day and it was really awkward, and I already told Nicole I only have eyes for you" said Ezra. "I am such a bitch Ezra and I really have nowhere to go, and I don't know if I can handle being single anymore" said Aria. "I know what you mean, I knew deep down inside I was right, and you'll see things my way" said Ezra. "It just took me a long time to realize this Ezra, but I can't help to feel that I want you back into my life Ezra and continue where we left off since our last relationship" said Aria. "I always wanted you Aria deep down inside" said Ezra. A slight lonely romantic depression music plays while Aria appears to look as if she's about to cry. "I wish someone would just take me back, away from my shitty life" said Aria. Aria then walks up to Ezra and hugs him and leans her head on his chest as Ezra briefly pauses thinking and hoping that he may have won Aria's heart again and decides to hug her back and then started cuddling with her by rubbing Aria's head when the flute music in the background kicks in. "You know it's been a long time since I had a woman" said Ezra. Ezra and Aria stares at each other's eyes for a brief second and then suddenly Ezra and Aria starts kissing each other with passion as the suspensive music starts playing and just when Ezra and Aria's kissing appears to be hot and steamy Ezra picks up Aria but lifting up Aria by her butt to allow Aria to wrap her legs around Ezra's waist and then he carries her to his mirror stand and knocks a few of his cologne on the floor and a beer bottle his seen sitting by the mirror itself which Ezra didn't knock over, so then Ezra slowly sits Aria on his mirror stand as they are still kissing each other on their lips and they are even licking each other's tongues until Ezra lifts up Aria's shirt to remove it off of her and throws it on the ground and then takes off Aria's bra and watches Aria's titties bounces from being exposed which turns Ezra on as he throws Aria's bra on the floor, then he starts kissing and suck over Aria's titties a bit as Aria moans briefly and then Aria places her his and Ezra's face to lift up as Aria and Ezra starts kissing each other with passion and just when the suspensive music goes crazy when the camera switches to Ezra's window where Quiet climbs into holding her sniper and Aria sees this and Aria uses her finger motioning Quiet to come in and take him out and then returns back to kissing Ezra with loving passion and rubs head in a seductive way while Quiet manage to get in the apartment by slipping in the window quietly and didn't make a sound and Quiet was thinking about shooting Ezra but that would risk her killing Aria with him so Quiet had other plans to take out Ezra, so Quiet decides to hold her sniper on the other direction having the back of the sniper gun in front of Ezra so she can hit him with it and so Quiet slowly sneaks up to Ezra while he is still kissing Aria and just when Quiet was like near Ezra and had enough range to knock out Ezra with her sniper, Ezra happens to open his eyes in the nick of a time to see Quiet raising her sniper to hit Ezra with her sniper but Ezra was quick to retaliate by quickly breaking away from Aria's kiss and quickly takes out his gun from his pocket then turns around and points it to Quiet. "Hey, you think I'm stupid, I'm not stupid" said Ezra. Quiet pretends that she is completely screwed as Aria slowly grabs a bottle of beer and before Aria could hit Ezra with it Ezra then forcefully kisses Aria on her lips and she shoves him off which causes Ezra to drop his gun by accident and gets off the mirror stand and then attempts to run and when Ezra grabs Aria's arm, Aria turns around and hits Ezra in his face with his beer bottle as it shatters causing Ezra's face to be bleeding. "AHHHH, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" said Ezra. "Show's over Ezra, we set you up so who's top dog now stalker?" said Aria. "I'll send you back to hell" said Ezra. Ezra then charges at Aria and tries to strangle Aria to kill her but Aria spins kick Ezra's face making him turns around to face Quiet as Quiet shoots Ezra in his head with her sniper gun and Ezra goes flying and sits on the mirror stand where Aria was just sitting at. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Ezra. Quiet then shoots the mirror causing it to shatter so the pieces of the glass could fall on Ezra cutting him to bring more pain and now Ezra Fitz is dead. "Holy shit" said Aria. Aria stares at Ezra's dead body sitting on the mirror stand with his face even bloodier from the pieces of glass that had fallen on him. "Are you okay baby?" said Quiet. "Yeah, and thanks to you I don't have to worry about his predator ass" said Aria. "We got him good didn't we baby?" said Quiet. "Yup, that is the power of my seductive" said Aria. "He could've just leaned you against the wall and he wouldn't even know what hit him, but no he had to try to fuck you against his mirror" said Quiet. "But we still got him" said Aria. "That's the power of teamwork" said Quiet. "Now let me put my clothes back on" said Aria. "There's no need for that love" said Quiet. "What you mean?" said Aria. Quiet walks up to Aria and holds on to her and jumps backwards and spins around in the air while holding on to Aria which caught her by surprise and lands on Ezra's bed as Quiet is on top of Aria. "Wow I didn't know you were like acrobatic like me" said Aria. "There are a few things you don't know about me love" said Quiet. Quiet kisses Aria on her face. "Someone is in a happy mode" said Aria. "Well that little seductive stunt you pulled on Ezra turned me on and I want to turn you on, and I want you to turn me own while your ex stalker watches us" said Quiet. "You know this is exactly where I lost my virginity to that creep" said Aria. "And I will undo it on his bed" said Quiet. Aria makes that obvious look face. "Um how so, it's kind of impossible to revert my virginity" said Aria. "Hey girl I was trying to be cheesy" said Quiet. Quiet playful slaps Aria left titty and it bounces which surprises Quiet and she slaps it again. "Okay you're just being silly, why don't you fuck me and suck my pussy and get it over with ok baby" said Aria. "I love the way you talk dirty" said Quiet. "I am dirty bitch" said Aria. Aria and Quiet starts kissing each other and rubbing their arms around each other until Aria unstraps Quiet's bra and removes it as Quiet's titties bounces from being exposed and then Aria gently rubs Quiet's titties while Quiet grabs Aria by her waist to lift her up to remove Aria's pants and her underwear while Aria slides her shoes and socks off as Aria is now fully naked and then Quiet starts kissing and sucking over Aria's titties as Quiet's butt sticks in the air allowing Aria to remove Quiet's stocking and her bikini underwear while Quiet also slides her shoes and socks off and now Quiet is fully naked with Aria as Aria rubs Quiet's butt with both hands while kissing Quiet passionately on her lips and during Aria and Quiet's kiss their saliva are drooling all over their mouth due to their tongue in action as well which provokes Quiet to grab Aria by her waist again to lift her up and starts sucking Aria's pussy. "OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Aria. The camera then pans on Ezra's dead corpse as if he is watching his love interest fucking another woman in front of him and while Aria continues to get her pussy sucked by Quiet Aria wraps her legs around Quiet's neck while Aria holds on to Ezra's headboard as Aria's titties keeps on bouncing from all the pussy sucking that Quiet is doing. "OH, OHH, OHHH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OOH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH" said Aria. Aria eventually cums in Quiet's mouth and Aria deeply sighs. "Holy fuck that was great" said Aria. Quiet licks the cum off her mouth. "Too bad Ezra won't be fucking you anymore" said Quiet. Aria then uses her legs to wrap around Quiet's neck to toss her back to Aria as she catches Quiet and turns her over to be on top of Quiet. "Wow you're really are acrobatic" said Quiet. "Now it's my turn" said Aria. Aria then rubs her pussy on Quiet's pussy and starts fucking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Quiet. Just when Aria continues to fuck Quiet, Quiet cell phone rings. "Aww man" said Quiet. "Come on baby let it ring" said Aria. "Nope could be customers" said Quiet. Aria and Quiet stops fucking so Quiet could get up from Ezra's bed and dig in her stocking pocket to answer her phone. "Hello (Inaudible) yeah this is she (Inaudible) yeah so who I'm suppose to be hitting (Inaudible) so this black single dude can't catch a fucking break can he (Inaudible) your name please and the address to the victims please (Inaudible) alright thanks you'll pay me when it's done okay, I am on my way now" said Quiet. Quiet hangs up and sits back on Ezra's bed next to Aria. "Shit" said Quiet. "Who was that baby?" said Aria. "That was one of my clients who goes by Mona Vanderwaal" said Quiet. "Oh, Mona Vanderwaal I know her" said Aria. "Apparently Mona and her girlfriend Grace Bowman want me to go to some fat white lady and her skinny white friend's house to kill them" said Quiet. "Why?" said Aria. "From what Mona told me, the fat white bitch had accused a black dude of following her friend which he did not and got him kicked out of the Rumor Nightclub on that same night" said Quiet. "Seriously, she can't just go accuse a black dude for stalking her friend when she doesn't even have proof that he did, like I have proof that Ezra is stalking" said Aria. "Right, he was just only looking for a girlfriend and I don't understand why that skinny bitch would even turn him down, I mean she's a dumb ass bitch for turning him down" said Quiet. "That's for sure" said Aria. "I mean shit he's grown, and he can do whatever he wants so there is no need for her to tell him to leave her friend alone when he wasn't following her" said Quiet. "I know right, it's just fucking sad if you ask me and next thing, we'll know those 2 chicks will be sucking somebody else's dicks and not his" said Aria. "Alright I better be going, but first I am going to get rid of Ezra's body and then I'll take those two bitches out of their misery" said Quiet. "And make sure you cut their pussies off" said Aria. "(Laughs) I don't think that's even possible, but I'll try" said Quiet. "Want me to help you get rid of the body?" said Aria. "No, I'll get rid of it myself and you'll head back home, and I'll call you later after I kill those two bitches alright" said Quiet. "Alright baby" said Aria. "I love you" said Quiet. "I love you too" said Aria. Aria and Quiet were kissing each other and then the scene changes to Aria in her car driving as she is fully dressed due to the time jump as she had just coming from Ezra's apartment and picks up her cell phone while driving and contacts Hanna until Hanna eventually picks up. "Hello" said Hanna. "Hey Hanna, are you busy?" said Aria. "No, not quite my mom is still at work and I'm still here, why?" said Hanna. "It's done" said Aria. "What's done?" said Hanna. "Quiet and I took out Ezra and he's dead" said Aria. "Thank god" said Hanna. "So, may I come over to your house and watch some Netflix with you?" said Aria. "Sure, you can, so how did you and Quiet kill Ezra?" said Hanna. "I'll tell you later when I visit you, I'm driving at the moment" said Aria. "Oh, alright well I'll see in a bit Aria" said Hanna. "You too" said Aria. Aria makes kissing sounds her phone and so did Hanna and hangs up as Aria continues driving her car.

Chapter 8: Prom Shopping

Meanwhile back at Adrian's house and at Cindy's room Amy and Adrian are kissing each other still naked as Amy is the one on top of Adrian with her titties smushed against Adrian's titties while Cindy just lays next to them also naked and watching Amy and Adrian kiss each other while Cindy rubs Amy and Adrian's head and smiles until Amy's cellphone rings. "Oh, let me get that, that's probably Ashley since she's ready for prom shopping" said Amy. Amy gets up out of Cindy's bed and goes through her own pants pocket to get her phone and answers it. "See Mom I told you Amy is cute when she's naked" said Adrian. "Yeah she is" said Cindy. "Hello" said Amy. "Hey Amy, I'm just calling to check how's it going over there" said Ashley. "It's going pretty well, there was a little misunderstanding but it's all good, I feel relaxed as hell" said Amy. "What kind of misunderstanding?" said Ashley. "Oh, I'll tell you later" said Amy. "Okay, so did you find out what dress Adrian is wearing?" said Ashley. "Yes, she's wearing dark blue" said Amy. "Alright then it's settled well I'm ready to go prom shopping with you, I'll just let Dad know" said Ashley. "Alright sis, I'm on my way" said Amy. "See you in a bit" said Ashley. Amy hangs up. "Alright Adrian and Mom, thanks for welcoming me to the family" said Amy. "Anytime sweetheart" said Adrian. "You are my daughter now and the door is always welcome to you, just be sure to make my daughter happy as long as you shall live" said Cindy. Amy starts getting dressed in the process. "Right now, I am about to head back home to meet Ashley there so me and her can go prom shopping and my dad will be coming with us just to see his daughter in a prom dress" said Amy. Amy just getting down putting on her pants. "That's awesome you are about to go prom shopping, I would go with you but I want to see what you look like in your prom dress on prom night so Mom and I will be going prom shopping later, so we can still enjoy our mother and daughter quality time" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian, another thing just because I had sex with your mother don't even think my mom is just gonna welcome you to her family as well by fucking you, she doesn't believe in this incest or whatever ya'll gonna call it" said Amy. "That's fine sweetheart and thanks for letting me know" said Adrian. "You know, Amy if I sleep with your mom then I've pretty much slept with your entire family" said Cindy. "I don't think my mom has forgiven you, so I highly doubt you'd go under her skirt" said Amy. Amy puts on her bra and her shirt. "I'm just being me, now if you need more tips on sex you'd know where to find me and tell Ashley I said hi" said Cindy. Amy puts on her socks and shoes and now she is fully dressed. "Alright will do, okay I better be going you two have fun fucking and Adrian I'll see you tonight in your room" said Amy. Amy pokes out her butt and smacks it. "OOOH" said Cindy. "She knows how to turn her woman on" said Adrian. "Later Adrian, later Mom" said Amy. "Bye baby" said Adrian. "Take care" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy cuddles. "(Sighs) Oh Mom that was so much fun and thank you for accepting Amy in our family" said Adrian. "You're quite welcome darling" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy kissed. "How about after our little message I'll take you prom shopping just you and me" said Cindy. "That's sounds good" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy gets all cuddled up and starts massaging each other and the scene changes to Amy just making her way to her house as she goes in and closes the door behind her. "Ashley I'm home" said Amy. Amy walks up the stairs. "Ashley?" said Amy. "In your room sis" said Ashley. Amy goes into her room to find Ashley relaxing on Amy's bed as Ashley gets up to greet her. "Hey sis" said Ashley. "I love how you just lodging in my room like you actually own it, just like old times" said Amy. "So, Amy, you said something about a misunderstanding over the phone, so what was it?" said Ashley. Amy closes the door behind her in case her dad overhears their conversation. "Alright sis you promise me you won't get like jealous alright" said Amy. "Why would I be" said Ashley. "You may not understand" said Amy. "Ok then, just get to the point Sis" said Ashley. "Remember when we walked in on Adrian kissing her mother like how a girlfriend kisses her girlfriend?" said Amy. "Yeah" said Ashley. "Well I caught them in action again, so I had to ask them what the fuck and Adrian then plays it out like it's no big deal, so I decide to talk to her mom about it in person, telling her not to ruin my relationship with Adrian" said Amy. "And?" said Ashley. "Here comes the unexpected part, Adrian's mom told me it was only just a mother and daughter thing, so she wasn't trying to ruin my relationship but then the next thing I knew I ended up having sex with Adrian's mom" said Amy. "You fucked my love interest?" said Ashley. "Yeah for a good reason, she welcomed me in the family and wanted to trust me a lot more since I won Adrian's heart and the thing is this was all Adrian's idea" said Amy. "I always knew her mom was a player, but I'd still date her" said Ashley. "Oh, trust me it gets even better, so Adrian walks in on us and I thought I fucked up but that wasn't even the case, and this is where I found out that it was all Adrian's idea and then we ended up having a threesome" said Amy. "Holy shit a threesome and you didn't invite me" said Ashley. "Well how was I supposed to know I was going to fuck Adrian and her mom?" said Amy. "You lucky dog, no wonder why I stay jealous of you" said Ashley. Amy wraps her arm around Ashley's shoulder and sits on her bed. "Oh sis, you got so much to learn and don't get me wrong you are pretty good in bed but you're still a noob at this and don't worry sis, you will be a sex expert just like your sister" said Amy. "Oh, thanks sis" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley kissed. "So how was it?" said Ashley. "Weird and awkward, and oh the next time Cindy wants to fuck us I'll invite you over this time, but her husband has to be at work thou" said Amy. "Why did she even had to marry her husband?" said Ashley. "Deep down inside she loves him, but Cindy will always be Cindy" said Amy. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" said Amy. George opens Amy's door. "Hey, my lovelies you ladies ready?" said George. "Yeah we're ready Dad" said Amy. "Good then let's go shopping before the big night tomorrow" said George. Just then the scene changes as George has already made it to the prom store called Peaches Boutique as George Amy and Ashley gets out of the car. "Well we're here, so Ames you figured out a dress you want yet?" said George. "Yeah, I'll be wearing a light blue dress" said Amy. "Alright hopefully this won't take long" said George. George Amy and Anne enters Peaches Boutique and sees all kinds of prom suits and dresses. "Holy shit this reminds me the time I went prom shopping for my prom" said George. "Who did you go with Dad?" said Ashley. "Um your mom who else" said George. "I keep forgetting you two went to the same school" said Ashley. George Amy and Ashley walks up to the store manager at her desk. "Hello how may I help you guys?" said Manager. "I'm here to pick out a prom dress for my oldest daughter here Amy Jurgens, and I wonder do you sell a light blue prom dress?" said George. "A sexy one for that fact" said Amy. "Sure, we have all kinds of light blue prom dresses, just go all the way in the back in aisle 9 and you should find what ya'll looking for" said Manager. "Thanks" said George. George Amy and Ashley walks towards aisle 9. "Does a prom dress have to be sexy Amy, I'm just asking?" said Ashley. "I want to impress Adrian, I want to look sexy as I can be" said Amy. "If that's the case then let me help" said Ashley. "You can if you want and hell I don't even care if I pick a dress that would let my stomach and my lower back exposed" said Amy. "I'll do what I can to help you pick, but the choice is yours and yours alone" said George. "Thanks Olmec" said Amy. "Did you just called me old?" said George. "Dad you don't get the reference so don't pay her no mind" said Ashley. George Amy and Ashley made it to aisle 9 and sees all kinds of light and dark blue dresses. "Whew we could be here for a while just like your mom's shopping" said George. "Come on Dad, just as you said a moment ago, it shouldn't take long" said Amy. Amy and Ashley examine a few prom dresses. "Oh, and don't forget you need prom shoes also" said George. "Oh yeah that's right" said Amy. Amy takes out a blue dress but wasn't sure if she likes it or not. "Hey Ashley, what you think of this?" said Amy. "Eh meh not that great" said Ashley. George just looks around while Amy and Ashley continue to examine through light blue dresses until Amy eventually finds a light blue dress she likes. "Hmm I may have found a sexy one" said Amy. Amy picks up the light blue dress as it shows the dress has dark blue diamonds on the dress and even the torso part of the dress also has blue diamonds including above the tits part of it which reveals to be a ball gown strapless light blue tulle beaded prom dress and also it turns out that the prom dress that Amy picked out doesn't have a shoulder strap which indicates that Amy doesn't need a bra for her prom dress. "Wow this dress is so stunning and sexy" said Amy. Amy turns the dress around to see what's behind the dress. "Oh, it has one of them tight them up strings on the back" said Amy. "Hey, let me see" said Ashley. Ashley takes the dress from Amy to examines it. "Hmm this does look pretty hot" said Ashley. "So, do you love it?" said Amy. "Hell yeah, I just fucking love it" said Ashley. George just completely sighs in happiness. "What Dad?" said Amy. "I just can't believe my baby girl has made it this far as she's about to go to her senior prom" said George. Amy smiles. "It's just like yesterday I remember I was at the hospital when your mother gave birth to you and I carried you for the first time and remember how cute you looked when you were a baby, and I didn't think we'd even make it this far but here we are" said George. "Not to mention I found the love of my life" said Amy. "Yup you sure did, and I am very proud of you Amy, I couldn't ask for another daughter" said George. "I sure as hell hope not" said Ashley. "Right" said Amy. "Amy we better look for some prom shoes as well" said Ashley. "Care to hold my dress while we search?" said Amy. "Sure" said Ashley. George Amy and Ashley goes to the women shoes aisle and sees all kinds of women's prom shoes on the shelves. "Alright sis go find what you want" said Ashley. Amy goes to look for the prom shoes she wants while Ashley waits besides George. "So, do you have any idea what time we're gonna decorate our living room for Amy's prom night special?" said Ashley. "Anne and I will shop for decorations later on tonight and you'll help us sometimes tomorrow in the afternoon" said George. "Got the number to the limo?" said Ashley. "I'll schedule the limo to come by our house to get Amy and Adrian first thing in the morning love" said George. "Just making sure" said Ashley. Amy eventually returns to George and Ashley as she found the prom shoes she was looking for and it turns out it's a light blue high heel prom shoe. "So, these shoes are lovely" said Amy. "Is that the ones you want?" said George. "Yes" said Amy. "You should try on your dress and your shoes sis" said Ashley. "Alright, oh Dad I don't know if I told you, but I decided to go on the prom in a limousine" said Amy. "You see their pumpkin, I was already ahead of you in case you tell me this to the very last second" said George. "Oh, alright so I'm glad that's solved then" said Amy. "I'll schedule your limo schedule to pick up you and Adrian before your prom night starts" said George. "Thanks Dad" said Amy. "Amy, your prom dress and shoes it's time to try them out" said Ashley. "Want to help me get my dress on?" said Amy. "Sure, thing sis" said Ashley. "You two ladies go ahead I am gonna find me a random corner store to put my numbers in" said George. "How come you didn't do that shit in the morning?" said Amy. "Knowing your father, he can be forgetful at times" said Ashley. "Not surprised" said Amy. "I won't be long, just take your time with your dress" said George. George walks off to leave the prom store to play the lottery while Amy and Ashley go back to aisle 9 where the fitting room is at as they go into the fitting room together and Ashley closed the door behind her and then locks the door. "I can't wait until I see how I look in my prom dress" said Amy. "Remove all your clothes and I'll help you get the dress on" said Ashley. Ashley hangs Amy's dress on the hook of the door while Amy takes off her shirt and her undershirt and her bra is still on her chest as Ashley decides to help. "Hey, sis let me help you with that" said Ashley. "Sure thing go ahead sis" said Amy. Ashley walks to Amy to wrap her arms around Amy only to unstrap Amy's bra and removes it as Amy's titties bounces from being exposed turning Ashley on in the process and Ashley throws Amy's bra on the floor and starts starting at Amy's titties leaving Amy to smile at her. "What sis?" said Amy. Ashley gently rubs Amy's titties around and around. "Sometimes sis I wish my tits was big as yours, Adrian is very lucky to have you" said Ashley. "You know sis this is a bad time to seduce me, Dad could be back any second" said Amy. Ashley gently squeezes Amy's titties. "Don't be alarmed sis, I just can't get my mind off of Ms. Cindy" said Ashley. "Oh, about her sis—" said Amy. "But don't worry she'll come crawling back to me, now slide off your shoes and socks" said Ashley. Amy slides off her shoes and socks while Ashley rubs around Amy's back and starts gently rubbing Amy's butt and pats it just to feel her black leather pants. "Your pants are so smooth and soft" said Ashley. Amy smiles. "Yeah it is" said Amy. Ashley then unbuttons Amy's pants and pulls them down leaving her underwear on. "Now your panties are irrelevant, the dress and shoes is all it matters" said Ashley. Ashley sits Amy's clothes on that bench as Ashley then picks up Amy's dress from the hook of door and offers Amy to try it on. "Let me help get this dress on" said Ashley. Moments passed as Ashley helps Amy put on her light blue prom dress and then tightens the torso part you know with the strings on the back of the prom dress and it fits her very well. "Oh magnificent, you look very wonderful Adrian will fall for you the moment she sees your prom dress" said Ashley. Amy poses and looks at herself in the mirror. "I look very hot and it looks as if I'm going to win being prom queen" said Amy. "If you're trying to be prom queen have fun with that, it's all luck based in this day of age" said Ashley. "I'm not even trying to be prom queen, I mean I wouldn't mind but I actually want to spend my night with my Adrian" said Amy. "Oh sis, what were you trying to say about Ms. Cindy?" said Ashley. "Oh, I was gonna ask you that, are you mad at me for sleeping with her?" said Amy. "No not at all, she knew you wanted to be loyal to Adrian and wanted to spend time with you before you and Adrian could tie the knot" said Ashley. "Yeah but you have a crush on her" said Amy. "The fact I'm in love with her yes but even when she slept with you it shouldn't even surprise me I mean Ms. Cindy slept with Dad and me and now you and I also wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps with Mom because I know it's bound to happen at some point" said Ashley. "I don't she'll be sleeping with Cindy anytime soon, but I'm glad we both got our understandings" said Amy. "Me too, oh Sis your shoes put them on" said Ashley. "Oh yeah that's right" said Amy. Amy tries on her high heel prom shoes and they fit perfectly. "So how does it feel sis?" said Ashley. "It feels just fine and I'm just glad I am not wearing no glass shoes" said Amy. "I always wonder if Cinderella's shoes would break from all that walking and end up getting all kinds of cuts on her fucking feet" said Ashley. "I know right, she can't even afford to trip on those glass shoes" said Amy. Amy walks around in her shoes to feel what its like. "Feels very comfortable" said Amy. "How's the dress feel on you?" said Ashley. "Very good" said Amy. Ashley walks up to Amy and places her hands-on Amy's shoulders. "Hope you don't miss sis I want to feel your prom dress" said Ashley. "Go ahead sis" said Amy. Ashley rubs Amy's prom dress around the torso and then ends up rubbing Amy's cleavage and then on the top of her soft tits and Ashley rubs around Amy's waist to feel the lower part of the dress. "It even feels conformable" said Ashley. Ashley places her hands back on Amy's shoulders. "I'm glad you like it and thanks for helping" said Amy. "No problem" said Ashley. Amy then places her hands-on Ashley's face as they start to kiss each other on their lips for a few seconds. "I love you sis" said Amy. "I love you too" said Ashley. "(From outside of the fitting room) Amy and Ashley I'm back, now let me see how my oldest angel looks in her prom dress" said George. "Coming" said Amy. Amy and Ashley walk out of the fitting room as Amy shows George her prom which leaves George being all delightful. "Oh Ashley, isn't she a vision" said George. Amy smiles. "Thanks Dad" said Amy. "Yeah she is a girl like her, Adrian will be dying to get all freaky with her at the prom" said Ashley. "Turn around Amy I want to see the whole dress" said George. Amy turns around in circles to show George her entire dress. "Hmm that is so lovely if only Anne was here to see this, and I am also digging your high heal shoes" said George. "She'll she it eventually on prom night" said Amy. "Yeah we wouldn't want Amy to risk trying on her prom dress again because she doesn't want it to get all wrinkled and shit" said Ashley. "Before I snap a pic I want to ask, hey Ames is this the dress you want?" said George. "Yes, I'll take it father" said Amy. "Ok then before you go change, I want to snap a picture of you and your sister together" said George. "That's fine by me" said Amy. "Hold still and Ashley stand right by her sister while I get my phone out" said George. George takes out his android phone and holds it towards Amy and Ashley getting ready to snap a picture. "Alright ready?" said George. Amy and Ashley put their arms around each other's shoulders. "Ready" said Amy. George snaps a picture of Amy and Ashley and then sends it to Anne. "Alright the picture came out clear and I just sent it to Anne" said George. "I know she'll love it" said Ashley. "Alright Ames don the prom dress so I can pay for it alright, tomorrow is gonna be a long day" said George. "And a fun night for that fact" said Amy. Amy goes back into the fitting room to take off her prom dress to change back to her regular clothes.

Chapter 9: Netflix & Chill

Meanwhile at Hanna's house Aria and Hanna are in the living room watching a random movie on Netflix as the camera then pans away from TV to pan on Aria and Hanna sitting on the couch together kissing each other on their lips with passion and continued on kissing each other for a few seconds until they eventually break away from the kiss having Aria to rub Hanna's face softly. "Oh, baby I missed you" said Hanna. "I miss you too" said Aria. Aria and Hanna kissed each other on the lips very softly. "So how did you kill Ezra?" said Hanna. "Well it was actually Quiet that killed him, because we both set up Ezra" said Aria. "How did you do that?" said Hanna. "Quiet and I went to his apartment, so I had Quiet to take her time to climb up on the wall of his apartment outside while I had to keep him distracted by pretending to seduce him" said Aria. "Did you had sex with him?" said Hanna. "It was getting close to it, I told Ezra that you and I was a mistake and I was ready to be his lover again and then, so I kissed him" said Aria. Hanna places her hands-on Aria's face and kissing her deeply on her lips and then breaks away. "Baby I wasn't finish telling the story" said Aria. "I'm sorry but as soon as you mentioned that you kissed him I kind of felt jealous on the inside" said Hanna. "Oh you, so anyway after we kissed he took off my shirt and my bra and sucked on my titties and he tried to fuck me on his mirror stand and that is when Quiet came and broke in and tried to knock him out but Ezra saw her reflecting on his mirror and tried to kill her so I bashed his face with his beer bottle and then Quiet shot him in the head and killed him instantly" said Aria. "Whew that sounded like a well-done executed plan" said Hanna. "Oh, and it gets better, we even got our revenge by having sex on Ezra's bed where I lost my virginity at, having Ezra's dead corpse watch me and Quiet fucking with passion in his bed" said Aria. "You are such a dirty girl, I bet Ezra's spirit is like oh man if only I had some of that Aria pussy one last time" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna both laughed. "How long did the sex last?" said Hanna. "For a few until one of Quiet's clients called who turns out to be Mona, and Quiet is going to track those two girls down who got that black dude kicked out of the Rumor Nightclub for no reason" said Aria. "I think I read that on an msn page earlier something about accusing him of stalking her friend of something" said Hanna. "They probably mistaken him for Ezra, because he's the stalker" said Aria. "How they gonna kill them?" said Hanna. "Probably gonna cut off their pussies and stuff them in their mouths I don't fucking know" said Aria. "I hope it's a violent death" said Hanna. "Same here, but anyway how about we continue to keep each other company while this random movie still plays" said Aria. "Sure, why not, but if my mom gets in we're going to my room, I don't want her to know that I have a thing for women just yet" said Hanna. "That's fine but I feel like getting all frisky right now" said Aria. "Me too" said Hanna. Aria turns around to wrap her legs around Hanna's hip so Aria could sit on Hanna's lap facing towards her while Hanna places her hands on Aria's butt as Aria's lower back is exposed while Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other with loving passion on their lips and Aria leans forward towards Hanna having Hanna lean back against the couch continue to kiss each other wildly leaving Hanna to rub Aria's bum cleavage and just when their tongues are in action Aria's cellphone rings. "Ah shit" said Aria. Aria takes her cellphone out of her pocket and then leans on Hanna's chest and answers her phone. "Hello" said Aria. "Hey Aria, how you are doing?" said Amy. "Oh, hey Amy, what a surprise I didn't think you call me" said Aria. "I know right it's been some time has it" said Amy. "Yeah it has, so what you been up to?" said Aria. "Not much I am on my way home from getting my prom dress, so I am in my Dad's car with Dad and Ashley" said Amy. "Oh, so you going to that prom huh?" said Aria. "Yeah with my girlfriend" said Amy. "I see" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's back while Aria still leans on Hanna's chest. "So, are you going on your prom?" said Amy. "Nah not really, I don't really do proms" said Aria. "Oh well that's fine because I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow evening to watch me and Adrian leave for our prom in the limo?" said Amy. "Oh, sure I would love too, and also can I invite Hanna to your house to watch you leave?" said Aria. "Sure, if you want" said Amy. "Alright thanks and by the way Hanna are with me right now I am at her house watching some stupid shit on Netflix I don't really care about" said Aria. "Netflix & Chill huh?" said Amy. "If you put it that way" said Aria. "Oh, you two" said Amy. "Hey Amy" said Hanna. "Hanna says hi" said Aria. "Tell her I said hey" said Amy. "Alright, so what time do you want us over there?" said Aria. "Well the prom starts at 8:00pm tomorrow night and you and Hanna need to be at my place at 5 in case you help me get ready and oh bring cameras or camera on your phone at least and snaps some pics of me and Adrian" said Amy. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind then" said Aria. "And my Dad is ordering the limo by the way which is why I need you guys over early" said Amy. "Sure, thing we'll be there" said Aria. "Thanks Aria you're the best, kiss-kiss" said Amy. "You too" said Aria. "See you tomorrow" said Amy. "See you Amy" said Aria. Aria hangs up. "So, Amy invited us to our house to watch her leave for her prom with Adrian" said Aria. "You know Aria, you don't need to always have to do things for her you know" said Hanna. "Hanna, it's Amy's prom night and I should go over there to support her" said Aria. "Support her, you do realize she isn't doing this for you, she's doing this for herself and if you think any differently then you're blind" said Hanna. "Hanna, what crawled up your butt?" said Aria. "Wake up Aria, this is the same chick who played the fuck out of you and took advantage of you, I mean who came to me and started crying to me how she straight up ditched you without talking to you about it in the first place?" said Hanna. "Um" said Aria. "You, and who was it that was there for you when you were really down and who was it that calmed you down when you were depressed when I was literately going there your pants, me" said Hanna. "She made a mistake Hanna and I'm sorry that people can't be perfect as you Hanna, and if I can forgive her how come you can't?" said Aria. Hanna just places her hand on her hand trying not to stress. "Listen Hanna, I understand you hate Amy, but I am clearly over her" said Aria. "No, no Aria, it's me ok I'm sorry it's just that I love you so much and I can't stand to see you hurt again" said Hanna. "If you love me then there is nothing for you to worry about, Amy and I are just friends now and she could care less if she wants me back and she is one of my besties after all" said Aria. "Yeah true" said Hanna. Hanna kisses Aria's face. "So, cheer up baby and tomorrow we'll gonna support Amy and her girlfriend for their prom night just you and me" said Aria. "Like a date?" said Hanna. "I wish but you know I have a girlfriend" said Aria. "And I have a boyfriend" said Hanna. "But what the hey right we're always gonna make out because why not" said Aria. "Just come here then" said Hanna. Hanna wraps her arms around Aria and picks her up and kissing her passionately and then slowly leans her on the arm of the couch to lay on top of Aria starting at her green eyes. "Just face it Aria I just can't stop touching you" said Hanna. "Neither can I" said Aria. Hanna and Aria deeply starts kissing each other on their lips until their kissing eventually turns out to a steamy hot one and then Aria rubs Hanna's back so hard that she lifts her shirt exposing her back and the back of Hanna's bra while they continue to kiss each other with passion while Hanna places her hands on Aria's facing kissing Aria really hard on her lips while Aria rubs on Hanna's butt and attempts to remove but couldn't bring herself to do it which causes Aria to break away from the kiss. "The truth is Hanna I really do want to have sex with you, but I only want to have sex with my girlfriend" said Aria. "It's my fault for talking to into asking her out" said Hanna. "What you mean?" said Aria. "I just wanted you to be happy" said Hanna. "That is what I love about you Hanna, you really care about what I want, so I am not asking us to stop I really want us to continuing making out that way we can continue to show each other some love since we were kids" said Aria. "Even if you ask me to stop, we'd still be making out so what's the point right" said Hanna. "I keep you, you're still mine no matter what" said Aria. Aria and Hanna goes back to kissing each other on their lips and rubbing each other's bodies as Aria and Hanna's titties are making contact with each other bouncing on each other until Aria and Hanna's kissing starts to get even wilder as the scene then changes to Hanna's room as Hanna goes barging in her room while holding Aria as they are still kissing each other as Aria close the door behind Hanna and then Hanna throws Aria on her bed as Hanna leaps on top of Aria on their bed as they continue to kiss each other fast with loving passion and also decides to make out in her room in case Hanna's mom could come home at any second.

Chapter 10: Just Only One Day Left

Meanwhile the time jumps to nighttime since Amy and Adrian had their long day as the scene had changed to Adrian's house where Amy decides to spend the night with Adrian and at Adrian's room Amy and Adrian are laying on Adrian's bed fully naked as Adrian is on top of Amy fucking her by rubbing her pussy against Amy's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy and Adrian then start kissing each other with passion and then relaxed after sex. "Holy shit I can never get tired of this" said Amy. "Me either, your pussy always getting wetter like 2 seconds" said Adrian. "Well I am wet for you and you're wet for me" said Amy. Amy and Adrian laughs. "Amy this is why I love spending time with you and I'm really looking forward to buy our own house together" said Adrian. "Yeah and we're gonna start our own family soon" said Amy. "That's right" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "Which reminds me I still need set up an interview for you at my bar so you could work their with me and since I pretty much own the bar I am gonna title the bar the Amrian Bar" said Adrian. "Amrian?" said Amy. "Yup based on us" said Adrian. "Adrian, I don't follow, you must've got high from my pussy, I didn't think my pussy could be a drug" said Amy. "Amy you are so adorable" said Adrian. "What's that got to do with us?" said Amy. "Ok, listen to this when I say Amy Adrian" said Adrian. "Amy Adrian" said Amy. "Amy Adrian and say it again but slowly" said Adrian. "(Slowly) Amy Adrian" said Amy. "Get it now?" said Adrian. "What am I missing, are you trying to troll your girl?" said Amy. "Ok, ok then say your name Amy and then say my name Adrian but without the D" said Adrian. "Amy Arian (Suspects something) wait a second" said Amy. "Ok you are getting close now say your name and my name all together and try not to pronounce the A in my name once you say it all together" said Adrian. "Amrian (Gasp) Amy Adrian Amrian oh my god I saw what you did there" said Amy. Adrian laughs and is happy that Amy finally understood the couples name memes. "Holy shit I was fucking wondering are you going to get it" said Adrian. "You actually combined my name into your name and morphed them together and said Amrian, holy shit I didn't even hear that at first and now I do" said Amy. "(Singsong) My baby finally got it" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other. "I'll tell you what after our prom day I'll schedule an interview and I'm gonna be the one to give you one and have you sign papers and don't be surprised if I asks you questions that I already know, and since I can't just give you the job right away I still have to interview you because it's part of my job" said Adrian. "Understood baby" said Amy. "Oh, you so special" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian, I'm sorry for being a moody bitch to you earlier" said Amy. "That's fine I know it looked so awkward for you" said Adrian. "Maybe I got a little jealous out of habit but after today I realized I could care less that you have sex with your mom" said Amy. "Really?" said Adrian. "That was just me being a hypocrite this morning" said Amy. "Why what you mean?" said Adrian. "I had sex with Ashley this morning" said Amy. Adrian doesn't say anything and seems to be stunned. "Yeah perfect time to drop a bomb on you before prom night" said Amy. Adrian laughs. "Damn girl you really do be hanging out with me much" said Adrian. Adrian taps Amy which threw her off. "Oh, so you not mad?" said Amy. "Of course, not you klutz there is nothing wrong with giving your sister a little loving when ya'll know ya'll not gonna be together" said Adrian. "Yeah it feels like I cheated on you and then I realized you do some sexual stuff with your mom and of course something like that don't surprise you" said Amy. "But did you also enjoy fucking my mom this morning?" said Adrian. "Kind of" said Amy. "She's really excellent like a sex goddess" said Adrian. "I told Ashley about the whole threesome thing and she was a little discouraged that we didn't even invite her" said Amy. "Well it happened out of the blue so what can you do?" said Adrian. "Next time we have a threesome with your mom make it a foursome because I'm gonna invite Ashley, that way Ashley could like hook up with your mom" said Amy. "Hmm I don't see how that would happen since my mom is still married but I'll get back to you on that" said Adrian. "But yeah your mom does know how to fuck me, but I love fucking you more" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other. "She is the reason why I fall for women" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other again. "Just only one day left until our prom night" said Adrian. "Yup I can hardly wait" said Amy. "I just hope my mom don't try to bash me for brushing my teeth or going outside to feed stray cats in my prom dress on especially when I don't even have time for all that by the time, I get my prom dress on" said Adrian. "I doubt that knowing how sweet your mom can be" said Amy. "So how are we gonna get to the prom?" said Adrian. "You'll meet up at my house in your prom dress and my dad had order us a limo" said Amy. "People gonna think we so rich" said Adrian. "I highly doubt that" said Amy. "I always wanted to go on a limo" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian, I hope you don't mind but I invited Aria and her friend Hanna over to my house to watch us leave" said Amy. "Hey cool with it and besides Aria is my best friend also so it's okay she can come over" said Adrian. "Thanks for understanding" said Amy. Amy and Adrian hugs. "Oh, Adrian I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you" said Amy. "I don't know what I would do without you either love" said Adrian. "I just want our love to last forever" said Amy. "Oh Amy, you just made me blush" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other until Adrian places her hands on Amy's face and Amy sticks out her tongue and lets Adrian spits in Amy's mouth and then swallows it and then gets back to kiss Amy deeply on her lips while Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's neck and then Adrian picks up Amy and lifts her up by holding on to Amy's side and starts sucking Amy's pussy with passion while Amy's titties starts bouncing like crazy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Downstairs in the living room Cindy sits on her sofa alone one her laptop and looks up at the ceiling when she hears Amy and Adrian moaning from upstairs in Adrian's room and then lets out a smile. "Oh, my lovely princesses" said Cindy.

Chapter 11: Prom Day

It is morning now and it is also Prom Day as the scene goes back to Adrian's room where Amy and Adrian are laying on her bed as Amy is the only one sleeping while Adrian is the first to wake up and so get lays on top of Amy to place her face on Amy's face to watch her wake up, and then we go into Amy's vision as she opens up her eyelids to see Adrian smiling staring at her. "Rise and shine my little sleepyhead" said Adrian. "Aww baby" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other on their lips. "You know what day it is right?" said Adrian. "Today's is the day baby" said Amy. "I am so happy, it's Prom Day" said Adrian. Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's neck. "Prom isn't until tonight thou" said Amy. "Yeah but there is still time to spare" said Adrian. Adrian and Amy kiss each other again. "Oh, baby your breath smells" said Amy. "So, does yours" said Adrian. "But I love it" said Amy. "Me too sweetheart" said Adrian. "You are right honey, we really do have time to spare" said Amy. Amy pulls Adrian closer as they begin to kiss each other with loving passion and while they're kissing Adrian's titties is pressed against Amy's titties while Amy and Adrian's tongue kissing are seen in action until they eventually sits up allowing Adrian to sit on Amy's lap still kissing with passion while Adrian's bed sheets slowly slides off of them revealing their naked bodies including Amy's butt and shortly afterwards Amy starts to rub her pussy against Adrian's pussy while Adrian holds on and rubs Amy's butt while Amy continues to fuck Adrian. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. The camera then zooms in on Adrian and Amy's titties as Amy's titties is constantly rubbing against Adrian's titties while their titties bounces on each other while Amy and Adrian continue with their lovemaking. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy and Adrian. Just when their lovemaking gets to be even more steamier Adrian holds on to Amy tight and leaps off her bed and even flips and turns Amy around sideways as they both land on the floor in their 69 position and then Amy and Adrian starts licking and sucking each other's pussies and while Amy continues to suck Adrian's pussy, Amy uses both of her hands and slaps on to Adrian's butt and squeezes it and we also hear loud slurping sounds from all the pussy licking Amy and Adrian are continue to be doing and they both eventually came into their mouths and Amy turns over Adrian's body with her own body and then swaps her position to lay on top of Adrian and when Amy lands on Adrian's body Amy's titties made contact with Adrian's titties and bounces as they also have their cums over their mouths which turns them on and then Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and licks each other's cums off their lips while they continue to have sex on the floor and suddenly the scene changes to Hanna's house and at Hanna's room Hanna and Aria are on Hanna's bed sleeping while they are cuddling until Hanna is the first one to wake up. "Hey baby?" said Hanna. Hanna kisses Aria on her face. "Oh 5 more minutes Mommy" said Aria. "No, you silly klutz, you talking in your sleep again" said Hanna. Hanna kisses Aria on her. "Oh, Mommy get your finger out of my pussy please" said Aria. "Aria you are so fucking weird" said Hanna. Hanna kisses over Aria's neck and she wakes up. "Oh, hey baby" said Aria. "I don't remember you taking this long to get up" said Hanna. Aria turns over to face Hanna. "You know baby I had the weirdest dream that my own mother was trying to seduce me" said Aria. "I know you kind of said it out loud, I mean did you and your mom had a thing for each other?" said Hanna. "Oh, course not" said Aria. "Oh well, I woke you because, I want to know what time we have to go to Amy's house again just to see her leave for her prom?" said Hanna. "Around 5pm" said Aria. "I wonder why you don't want to go to your prom?" said Hanna. "Meh prom isn't my thing it's basically about fucking, and I already have somebody who I'm currently fucking" said Aria. "Well same here" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed. "Besides prom sucks, 90% of the partner's prom dates already have boyfriends and girlfriends at home so what's the fucking point right" said Aria. "It happened to that black dude who went to his prom" said Hanna. "Yeah, I feel bad for him and there is also a downside about prom night is that after you take your prom picture, it's gonna make you want it to hang it on your wall with a bunch of scotch tape and then when your mom walks in she gonna be like why would you do that when she never even told you that you're not suppose to hand your prom picture on the wall with a bunch of scotch tape on it, like gee whiz man it's not a big fucking deal it's just a scotch tape like what can harm" said Aria. "Yeah exactly there is no penalty for putting your prom picture on the wall with scotch tape all over it and you can't even go to jail for it, so what's the point of your mom bitching at you for it is beyond me" said Hanna. "And the also the fact that before you leave for your prom and after you put on your prom suit or dress you're gonna have to hurry up and feed your birds before you leave for your prom and then your fucking mom catches you and be like that was nice that you died that and you feed your birds in your rentable prom suit like come on man I don't have time to feed my birds on prom day I have to get prepared and put on my prom dress and do my fucking hair and it's not like I'm going to spill bird food or bird shit on my rentable prom dress because I know I won't" said Aria. "Parents are such a hypocrite" said Hanna. "You're telling me" said Aria. "This is why I'm not really to tell my mom about my sexuality" said Hanna. "Just tell her when you feel like you're ready" said Aria. Aria and Hanna were kissing each other. "Oh, baby walk me to the store and then we'll come back and hang out until Amy needs us" said Hanna. "Sure thing" said Aria.

Chapter 12: Prom Night

And so the time advances as it is like close to evening and at Amy's house Amy had already came back from Adrian's house and is taking a shower at the moment while in the living room George and Anne just got finished decorating the living room with just flowers and confetti strings and a sign that only reads have fun Amy and Adrian as George and Anne just stands there and stares at the decorations. "Can you believe it Anne; our baby is going to her senior prom" said George. "It's every women's dreams" said Anne. "Just you wait until you see her prom dress, she picked it out herself" said George. "I just can't wait to see it" said Anne. "Trust me you'll love it" said George. "You did call the limo, right?" said Anne. "Sure, I'll do that right now" said George. Upstairs Amy is coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and goes into her room where Ashley was waiting for her. "Oh, there you are Ashley, I didn't think you'd actually sneak in my room" said Amy. "Hey, I'm always in your room all the time now so this might as well be my room too" said Ashley. Amy closes the door behind. "Sis you're such a smartass" said Amy. "That I am" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley kissed. "Ok I need to help you get dressed, Aria and Hanna could be over here any second and mainly your limo" said Ashley. "Sure" said Amy. "First we need to dry that hair" said Ashley. Ashley holds Amy's hand and have her sit her mirror stand and plugs in the hair dryer and blows Amy's hair with it. "I'll have your hair dried up so clean that Adrian can't even resist you" said Ashley. "I just want to be the prettiest girl ever at the prom, so she won't assist me" said Amy. "I just can't believe that today is your big day and I hope you're excited" said Ashley. "I'm sure am I've been always wanting to go to my prom ever since I was 5 years old" said Amy. "And that day has finally came" said Ashley. After Ashley blow dries Amy's hair, she turns off the hair blower and sits it down on Amy's mirror stand. "Ok Amy as a loving sister I want to give you a better advice when you go to your prom and I know I am no prom expert but only when it comes to dates" said Ashley. "Ok shoot" said Amy. "Now when you and Adrian go to that prom you be sure to look out for her, well that you much know and make sure nobody hits on your woman" said Ashley. "You don't have to worry about that" said Amy. "And don't leave your prom date sitting all by herself which may be the reason why them dudes over there could hit on your woman, so if you have to go to the bathroom have Adrian escort you and escort her to the bathroom as well" said Ashley. "Looks like somebody has turned into my mom" said Amy. "I'm just looking out for you" said Ashley. Amy rubs Ashley's face. "I know sis" said Amy. "Ok now when it comes to eating food over there, be sure to buy Adrian some food and drink if she wants it and which reminds me, I know Mom and Dad is gonna give you money but I'm gonna give you extra after we help you get dressed" said Ashley. "Alright sis noted" said Amy. "Oh, and another thing if whatever food that you're is eating and you don't like it, just don't say things like the food is nasty and don't even spit it out, just play it all cool and eat it anyway and you don't have to eat the rest" said Ashley. "You sure do know more proms than I do" said Amy. "Yeah I just don't want to see you make any few mistakes I want you and Adrian to have a good night with each other" said Ashley. "And we will" said Amy. "Oh and talk about nice conversations and romantic things and ya'll can even talk about ya'll sex lives as along as you don't bring up having sex with me yesterday morning, because I don't want anyone call us out" said Ashley. "Yeah like a certain dude who bashed this fanfiction because of my age on that black dude's YouTube channel that day" said Amy. Amy breaks the fourth wall by looking straight at the camera aiming at her hater. Ashley joins in and break the fourth wall as well. "Yeah and if you have a problem with my sister's sex life at her age you can just go fuck off and leave that black dude alone and go back home and suck all of those My Little Ponies' dicks and pussies and while you're at it you can go masturbate to your stupid ass My Little Pony shows and stop harassing that black dude by calling him out when he watches films on Netflix that involves sex and rape" said Ashley. "And don't even be surprised if you get killed off in a later episode" said Amy. Amy and Ashley eventually snap out of it. "Alright sis I think we're getting ahead of ourselves" said Ashley. "Yeah I was kind of having fun with that" said Amy. "Oh, let me get your prom dress out of your closet and remove towel sis" said Ashley. Ashley goes over to Amy's closet while Amy unwraps her towel off her body exposing her titties as they bounce including her naked body as Amy goes over to her dresser. "Remember Amy you'll only be needing your panties so don't worry about putting on your bra" said Ashley. "Sure, thing little sis" said Amy. Amy takes out her blue lighted underwear and puts them on and when she does Amy's butt jiggles and then scene the switches over to Adrian's house and at Adrian's room Cindy helps Adrian getting ready for her prom night with Amy by combing Adrian's hair at the mirror stand after she just got it dried and is wrapped in a towel since Adrian had got out of the shower for some time. "Are you excited my princess, because I am really happy for you" said Cindy. "Thanks Mom, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even fall for the amazing beautiful girl in the world, I love her so much" said Adrian. "Oh, I know you do sweetheart, I remember you had doubts on was she gonna like you back and eventually she came around and did" said Cindy. "That's what made me happy" said Adrian. "Yeah and sometimes, putting pressure on women is the key" said Cindy. "In this day of age yeah" said Adrian. "Oh, and your graduation is almost here, and do you and Amy have a future planned together?" said Cindy. "Well I am going to give her a job and have her work with me at my job at the bar, but I have to interview her first which is weird, and I am pretty sure she's very dependable when it's gonna come to my job" said Adrian. "My baby is growing up, she has a job a woman and now about to go on her prom and sometimes I wish I could cry right now because I will at some point" said Cindy. "Mom everybody knows you gonna cry so there is no point of hiding it" said Adrian. Cindy puts the comb down. "Alright Adrian let's get that prom dress on you now, we'll gonna be leaving shortly" said Cindy. "Hey Mom, I need to ask you something?" said Adrian. "What's that dear?" said Cindy. "Are you in love with Ashley?" said Adrian. "Amy's sister well darling that is kind of a tough question" said Cindy. "Mom, do you really love Ashley?" said Adrian. "Ok, between you and me, yes I do" said Cindy. "Really?" said Adrian. "Yes, I'm in love with Ashley" said Cindy. "That's sweet because Ashley has a thing for you too ever since you took her virginity" said Adrian. "That is good news, but how can I tell her especially when I'm married?" said Cindy. "You can try to talk to her at Amy's house, but Dad is coming with us also and if that doesn't work I'll ask Amy to invite Ashley over here when Dad goes back to work tomorrow" said Adrian. "Alright sure thing, but for now let's not worry about me as of now because tonight it's all about you and Amy now let me get your prom dress, we don't want to keep your woman waiting" said Cindy. Cindy goes over to Adrian's closet while Adrian unwraps the towel off her body exposing her titties and her butt as Cindy takes out Adrian's dark blue prom dress while Adrian goes over to her dresser to put on her dark blue underwear to match her prom dress. "Want me to help you get it on?" said Cindy. "Sure" said Adrian. Before Cindy could get Adrian's prom dress on the scene then switches over back to Amy's room as Amy just got done putting on her prom dress and is putting on her light blue high heel shoes and then stands up straight and poses for Ashley. "Alright so how do I look?" said Amy. "Like a sexy princess" said Ashley. Amy looks at herself in the mirror. "Yeah I do, and down side is, I don't even have an ass figure" said Amy. "You mean butt cleavage" said Ashley. "Yeah that, and that is what makes me feel so hot around Adrian" said Amy. Amy pokes her butt as if she is starting to twerk to show Ashley. "Hey sis does this looks sex appeal to you?" said Amy. "If I would to say that looks sexy enough and you do have a butt cleavage so don't you worry" said Ashley. Ashley then taps Amy's butt. "I guess I am being paranoid on prom night" said Amy. "Pretty much" said Ashley. "Oh well, I just have to look very special tonight because tonight it's all about me and Adrian" said Amy. "I have to do something with your hair and make it more like princess likely" said Ashley. "Yeah that too" said Amy. "Sit in your chair and luckily for me this won't take long" said Ashley. Amy sits on her chair while Ashley starts to work on Amy's hair when suddenly there is a knock on the front door and the scene changes downstairs to the living room as George goes over to the front door and opens it for Aria and Hanna who had brought Amy's makeup and her tiara with them and Aria is the one who is holding them by the way. "Hello who might ya'll be?" said George. "My name is Aria Montgomery, and this is my best friend Hanna Marin, we're one of Amy's friends and you may have heard our conversation on the phone yesterday when she was gonna invite us over here" said Aria. "Oh yeah, yeah that's right sure Amy is right upstairs in her room with Ashley ya'll can go upstairs to help out" said George. "Thanks, we also brought her makeup and her prom tiara" said Aria. "How you are doing sir" said Hanna. George smiles and nods as Aria and Hanna let themselves in and heads upstairs to knock on Amy's door which catches Amy and Ashley's attention. "Sis you are expecting someone?" said Ashley. "That might be Aria and Hanna, you guys can come in" said Amy. Aria and Hanna enters Amy's room and Hanna closes the door behind her. "(Gasp) Hey Aria" said Amy. "Hey Amy, you look gorgeous" said Aria. Aria hands Hanna Amy's prom equipment as Amy gets up from her seat while Amy and Aria hugs. "Oh, I missed you so much" said Aria. "Oh, me too Aria" said Amy. Aria and Amy stops hugging as Aria backs up a bit from Amy. "Let me take another look at you" said Aria. Aria looks at Amy's light blue prom dress and her high heel shoes. "Oh shit, you gonna stun off them bitches at the prom huh" said Aria. "You better believe it" said Amy. "But yeah you look really amazing in that dress" said Aria. "Thanks Aria" said Amy. "I see you trying to straighten out your hair" said Aria. "Oh yeah Ashley is helping me with that, and it won't be long it'll be a jiffy" said Amy. "What's sup Aria" said Ashley. "Hey Ashley" said Aria. "So how you are doing Amy?" said Hanna. "Oh, hey Hanna, how's life treating you?" said Amy. "Pretty ok I guess, I'll just be sure it doesn't take advantage of me" said Hanna. "Hanna" said Aria. "Excuse me what's that suppose to mean?" said Amy. "I just want to have a better life that's all and by the way you look good" said Hanna. "Thanks Hanna" said Amy. "So, Aria how you been holding up?" said Ashley. "Oh, I had an interesting day I hung out with my girlfriend and we went to my ex's apartment and killed him well it was Quiet who killed him I did the baiting" said Aria. "What for?" said Amy. "He was stalking me constantly and I couldn't take it anymore" said Aria. "Isn't what the police is for Aria?" said Amy. "The police are not gonna do shit, you don't know Ezra like I do" said Aria. "I was just wondering Amy, but I can no longer worry about my damn stalker anymore" said Aria. "Oh, by the way Amy I need to talk to you alone" said Hanna. "What for?" said Amy. "It's between you and me" said Hanna. "That's fine Hanna I am going to my room to find my decent hair grease since Amy doesn't have it, so Aria come with me and help me find it" said Ashley. "Sure, thing Ashley" said Aria. Ashley and Aria leaves Amy's room as Ashley closes the door behind them. "Let's heave a seat" said Hanna. Hanna goes over to Amy's bed and sits on it while Amy sits on her chair facing across from Hanna. "You know Amy, you exactly know what I mean" said Hanna. "Excuse me come again?" said Amy. "Look Amy don't play fucking stupid with me ok, I am getting to be sick and tired of people playing me all the damn time" said Hanna. "Whoa Hanna what the hell has crawled up your butt?" said Amy. "Sometimes I just can't understand how I can still look at you at your eyes and have the audacity to talk to you after what you did" said Hanna. "I didn't even do a goddamn thing to you" said Amy. "No, it's true you didn't do a goddamn thing to me and it's what you did to her" said Hanna. Amy finally catches what Hanna is trying to tell her and she is stunned. "Yeah that's right I was wondering how long you were going to catch that, you hurt Aria that day my best friend" said Hanna. "She's my best friend too" said Amy. "If you were her best friend you would've told her that Adrian is alive and told Aria that ya'll can still remain friends before going back to your girlfriend and started fucking her brains out, I mean you should've seen Aria's face when you just pretty much ditched her" said Hanna. "I kind of did when she caught me and Adrian fucking on my bed to which you are sitting on" said Amy. "Who knew that you can be a cheating bitch, you didn't even try to cheer up Aria and it was me who cheered her up" said Hanna. "I am aware of that" said Amy. "And because of you I am confused about my sexuality and I can't get my mind off of Aria" said Hanna. "Look Hanna I thought Adrian was dead and she came to me while I was looking for Ashley while Aria was getting pizza and like I told Aria I am sorry it had to happen like that" said Amy. "I'm sure you are Amy, Aria loved you and cared for you so much that you pulled off that shit with her" said Hanna. "Ok listen to me Hanna, I get that Aria is your best friend but you need to let that shit go, Aria has already forgiven me and we both moved on with our lives and for once Hanna stop being Aria's puppet and let her handle things on her own and another thing do not even try to ruin my prom night with my girlfriend or there will be hell to pay, now do you understand that?" said Amy. Hanna gets close to Amy's face. "I understand and I'm sorry I just get really upset for Aria you know" said Hanna. "I can respect that" said Amy. "You can be best friends with Aria and if I ever find out you pull off another stunt like that with Aria ever again, this will be the last time you'll ever see my face" said Hanna. Amy then gets closer to Hanna's face as their noses made contact. "Not if I get to you first stubborn bitch" said Amy. "Ah I love a girl with such a foul mouth, and it makes me want to kiss you" said Hanna. "Do you really want to kiss me?" said Amy. "I don't even care" said Hanna. "It doesn't mean anything I have no interest in you, I kiss Ashley all the time but out of respect" said Amy. "If you say so" said Hanna. Amy and Hanna kissed softly out of friendship. "Now Hanna, you need to move on, and don't you threaten me again, you feel?" said Amy. "I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you how I felt" said Hanna. "We cool now?" said Amy. "Yes, we are" said Hanna. Amy and Hanna back away from each other. "Whew you had no idea how much I wanted to tell you this" said Hanna. "Shit happens you know" said Amy. Just then Ashley and Aria comes into Amy's room with the hair grease and Aria closes the door behind her. "Found the hair grease, now after I smush it on your hair I'll have Aria put on the makeup" said Ashley. "And what will I do?" said Hanna. "Put on the tiara" said Ashley. "That's fine by me" said Hanna. When Ashley starts to put grease on Amy's hair the scene then switches back to Adrian's room who is now just got done putting on her dark blue prom dress with the help of Cindy and Adrian even poses for Cindy. "Oh, my goodness look at my baby, you are ready" said Cindy. "Indeed, I am, and what you think of my high heel shoes" said Adrian. Adrian lifts her dress to show Cindy her dark blue high heel shoes. "It's amazing and even your hair looks so outstanding" said Cindy. Adrian smiles. "Oh, your tiara" said Cindy. Cindy picks up Adrian's tiara from her dresser and puts it on Adrian's dead. "Now you look like a sexy princess" said Cindy. "I can't believe this is finally happening" said Adrian. "Me either and you make me want to cry" said Cindy. "Oh, Mom I hope Amy doesn't get too mad at me" said Adrian. "How can she be on ya'll special night together?" said Cindy. "Because shortly after Amy left, I invited my ex to her house to watch us leave" said Adrian. "That girl Emily Fields?" said Cindy. "Yes" said Adrian. "Oh, baby you've should've discussed that with Amy before you invited her, I mean does Emily still even have feelings for you?" said Cindy. "Nah she's with Paige and Emily and I are like best friends now despite the fact she was my first" said Adrian. "Ok but I just don't want things to get complicated with you two while we at Amy's and tonight you only focus on Amy and no one else" said Cindy. "I plan too Mom" said Adrian. Just then Rubin opens Adrian's door. "Alright folks I think we should be leaving so meet me in the car after you two finish what ya'll have to do" said Rubin. Rubin leaves and closes Adrian's door. "Or we could've just walked out together" said Adrian. "Us women love to take our time, that's what my mother used to say to me" said Cindy. "Yeah (Giggles)" said Adrian. "Alright you ready to do this?" said Cindy. "Yes, let's go do this right now" said Adrian. Cindy and Adrian leaves as the scene switches back to Amy's room where Ashley just got done putting on grease on Amy's hair making her hair look even more sexier and stunning. "Now there my chicks that is what a true prom hair looks like" said Ashley. "Your sister would make a good hair dresser Amy; don't you think Aria" said Hanna. "She can do my hair anytime" said Aria. "I was thinking about becoming a hair dresser anyway" said Ashley. "Oh, now the makeup" said Aria. "Your turn Aria" said Ashley. Aria takes out the light blue makeup out of the makeup box and uses the makeup brush to put it over Amy's eyes while there was a knock on the door as we go back to the living room as George opens the door for Emily. "Hey and who the hell are you?" said George. "Oh does an Amy Jurgens live her because I was told by messenger that she lives here" said Emily. "Yeah, she does, and do you mind telling me who you are?" said George. "My name is Emily Fields and I'm Adrian's ex" said Emily. "Why would Amy invite you if you used to date Adrian?" said George. "She didn't actually it was Adrian who invited me over" said Emily. "Does Amy even know about this?" said George. "Now that I am not sure" said Emily. 'Well ok then, she's upstairs in her room with Ashley and some other friends she invited, and her room is upstairs and to your right" said George. "Thanks sir" said Emily. Emily lets herself in and heads upstairs leaving George to close the front door and then Emily makes it to Amy's room and knocks on her door. "Did you invite anyone else Amy?" said Ashley. "No just Aria and Hanna" said Amy. "Come in" said Ashley. Emily comes in Amy's room and closes the door and Amy doesn't recognizes Emily and neither does Ashley, but Aria and Hanna does since they are friends with her. "Hey guys, this must be Amy's room" said Emily. "(Gasps) Oh my gosh Emily" said Aria. "Emily it's really you" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna runs to Emily and the trio group hugs leaving Amy and Ashley feeling awkward and dumbfounded. "You literally invited a stranger to your house Amy?" said Ashley. "No, I don't know her" said Amy. "Oh, Emily it's been some time" said Aria. "Yeah busy with my job and my girlfriend Paige" said Emily. "That explains it" said Hanna. "Man, now I wish Spencer was here, we would've been reunited as Pretty Little Liars" said Aria. "Don't forget about Allison" said Emily. "Wait, isn't Spencer the one who's dating my ex?" said Amy. "You referring to Ricky Underwood then yes he's the one" said Emily. "Oh, I only know her by name to be honest" said Amy. "I see" said Emily. "Wait, so who are you again, because I don't remember inviting you over" said Amy. "Oh, my name is Emily Fields and I used to date your ex" said Emily. "You're Adrian's ex and you know now that I remember, she did mention you a few times and I never knew what you looked like" said Amy. "Yes, and you finally met me, Amy Jurgens I must presume" said Emily. "Yeah that's me" said Amy. "So, you are taking good care of my ex" said Emily. "Yes, she is very happy with me and I am glad that Adrian is my lover" said Amy. "Does she even defend you if you are getting picked on?" said Emily. "I hardly get picked on" said Amy. "What conversations you and Adrian be having?" said Emily. "I'm sorry but that's between me and Adrian" said Amy. "I'm not interested in her anyway I already have a girlfriend" said Emily. "Excuse me ladies I'll be back" said Amy. Amy picks up her cell phone from her dresser and leaves her room and closes the door behind her. "You surly scared her off" said Hanna. "She seems like a nice girl" said Emily. "Maybe you should've let Amy know you were coming over" said Ashley. "I thought Adrian did that" said Emily. Amy goes to the bathroom and dials Adrian's number and Adrian picks it up. "Hey baby" said Adrian. "Hey sweetheart where you at?" said Amy. "In the car with Mom and Dad and I'm on my way to your house" said Adrian. "I just wanted to let you know that an Emily Fields is at my house in my room" said Amy. There was a slight pause on Adrian's part. "Your ex-girlfriend" said Amy. "Oh, Amy I can explain" said Adrian. "Baby why didn't you let me know you were going to invite your ex to my house?" said Amy. "Funny story, I was going to but after all that hours of lovemaking I guess it slipped my mind" said Adrian. "I just wish I had known about this sweetheart" said Amy. "After getting high from eating pussy it will easily slip your mind" said Adrian. Amy just shakes her hand. "But hey Amy, don't you worry Emily is completely over me and we're best friends now, so there is no need to get jealous especially on prom night" said Adrian. "It's fine Adrian I forgive you I just wish I knew about this since we are in a committed relationship" said Amy. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't ask" said Adrian. "Just hurry up and get your sexy ass over here" said Amy. "Sure" said Adrian. "But just wait in the living room until I come downstairs ok" said Amy. "Yes baby" said Adrian. "I can't wait to see you" said Amy. "Me either" said Adrian. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. "See you in a few" said Amy. "You too" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian make kissing sounds and hangs up and then leaves the bathroom and goes back to her room to greet her guests and closes the door behind her. "So is Adrian on her way?" said Aria. "Yeah she is, and she could be here any moment" said Amy. "Well in that case I'll be downstairs waiting for her to arrive and you Aria finish Amy's makeup while I'm down there to keep Adrian busy when she gets here" said Ashley. "Will do" said Aria. Ashley leaves Amy's room and closes her door to go downstairs while Amy sits on her chair as Aria sits on Amy's bed facing across from her and then takes out the light blue makeup back out of the box and dips the brush into the makeup and brushes it around Amy's eyes. "Oh Emily, I'm sorry that I came out like a bitch to you I just wished Adrian would inform about this" said Amy. "Listen Amy you can't get upset at Adrian especially at a time like this and yeah whenever she gets in a very kinky mood, she can forget some things, if I met you earlier, I would've warned you" said Emily. "It's just that my relationship with Adrian is continuing to be right on track and I don't want to mess it up again" said Amy. "By marrying that jerk is one of them" said Emily. "He didn't even look all that attractive to be honest" said Aria. "I don't know the guy but from what Aria told me there Amy, you really did deserve someone better like Adrian" said Hanna. "Try to keep still Amy" said Aria. Aria continues to brush around Amy's eyes. "Oh, speaking of Spencer how she's doing?" said Aria. "Oh yeah I heard her boss Angela promoted her to be sergeant" said Emily. "That is awesome I think I heard about that, if Hanna told me this" said Aria. "Can't say that I have" said Hanna. "I bet Spencer and Angela got something going on" said Aria. "Shit, she's with Ricky I doubt that" said Hanna. "To be honest I really don't care if that's true" said Emily. "Isn't that right Amy?" said Aria. "Not sure" said Amy. Aria gets done with Amy's eye makeup. "All done" said Aria. Aria takes out her mirror locket and shows it to Amy to see how she look. "So, what you think?" said Aria. "It's beautiful" said Amy. "Let me see" said Hanna. Amy shows Hanna her makeup eyes. "Very stunning" said Hanna. "Ok now for the lipstick, I would go for the light blue one, but your lips need to be red, and that's what makes you even more pretty" said Aria. "You know what they say red is the new black this season" said Emily. "Oh, Emily you are so corny" said Hanna. "Keep your lips still for me ok" said Aria. Aria takes out the red lipstick out of the makeup box and takes the lid off it and then slides the slides the lipstick around Amy's lips and when she finishes putting the lipstick on Amy's lips, her lips is bright red. "Hmm now that is perfect" said Aria. Aria then kisses Amy softly on her lips just to feel the lipstick on her lips and when Amy and Aria backs away from the kiss the lipstick gets on Aria's lips as Amy's lipstick has a smudge on her lips from the kiss. "Hmm that lipstick would make any girlfriend go tasty as fuck" said Aria. "Aria your lips" said Hanna. "This lipstick taste really good on the lips, hard to believe huh" said Aria. "It's really hard to explain how that works but I know" said Hanna. "Come here for a second and kiss me" said Aria. "Ok" said Hanna. Hanna goes over to Aria and they softly kiss each other on the lips and when they break away from the kiss Hanna's lips is also covered with Amy's lipstick. "Wow not bad, I could totally dig that" said Hanna. "Want to try Emily?" said Aria. "No thanks" said Emily. "For a second I thought we were gonna end up in a threesome" said Amy. "We just wanted to taste the lipstick, oh and let me fix your lips for you" said Aria. "Uh I think I'm cool" said Amy. "No, I'm not gonna kiss you again silly, you have a dirty mind" said Aria. "We all have dirty minds" said Amy. "Yeah true, now keep your lips still while I make them bright red again" said Aria. Aria takes out the lipstick and slides it around Amy's lips again and makes it bright red again. "Alright and done, now make a kissing sound effect" said Aria. "Mwah" said Amy. "Yeah, how does that feel?" said Aria. "Like I want to kiss Adrian already" said Amy. "Hanna, the tiara put it on Amy's head" said Aria. "Sure thing" said Hanna. Hanna picks up Amy's tiara from Amy's dresser and goes over to Amy to put it on her head. "Now look in the mirror and tell us what you think" said Hanna. Amy looks in the mirror to see her tiara on her head and find it fascinated. "Yeah this is perfect, makes me look like an enchanted princess" said Amy. "You look more than just a princess" said Aria. Amy gets up from her seat and walks towards the mirror to get a better view of herself. "This is the way how I always imagined" said Amy. Aria then wraps her arms behind Amy's waist. "I am very proud of you Amy, and I really hope you have a great night" said Aria. Hanna also approaches and wraps her arms around Amy as well. "I wish for you the best too Amy, sorry that I don't always see eye to eye with you, but you still make me proud" said Hanna. "Aww thanks guys" said Amy. They end up group hugging each other just as Emily receives a text and she takes out her phone to read the message and it's from Adrian. "Hey guys, it's Adrian and right now her dad is parking right out front, so we better get Amy to look as if she's prepared for her date's arrival" said Emily. "Oh yes she's here" said Amy. "I think Ashley's got that covered" said Aria. Downstairs in the dining room George Anne and Ashley are at the table eating their macaroni salad having a random conversation. "And this is why Carson Wentz proves to be a great quarterback for the Eagles you ought to say the way how runs in the line of scrimmage, trying to think he's Donovan McNabb and shit" said George. "How long do we have to listen to your sports topic?" said Anne. "I know you hate sports but one of these days you'll understand all the hype about football" said George. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh, it must be Amy's date" said George. George gets up from the table and so did Anne and Ashley as they go to the front door and George opens the door for Adrian Rubin and Cindy as Adrian is in her dark blue prom dress. "Hello and welcome Adrian" said George. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Jurgens and hello there Ashley" said Adrian. "Good evening sir" said Rubin. "Why don't ya'll come in and have a seat and I'll have my youngest daughter here check up on Amy to see if she's ready to come down here" said George. Adrian Rubin and Cindy let's themselves in as Anne gives Cindy a quite a stare. "So, it's been some time has its Cindy" said Anne. "Yeah it has, still keeping your marriage nice and straight eh" said Cindy. "Yup I just don't like a cheater" said Anne. "And you George you look good, pretty soon your kids gonna have the life of their own, I mean it would kill them if they couldn't get out and face the real world" said Cindy. "Alright guys this isn't the time for some Jerry Springer shit especially on Amy and Adrian's night, so Adrian you can sit on the sofa and wait, Mom and Dad try to get along with Adrian's parents and have nicely conversation because whatever happened back then is all in the past" said Ashley. Ashley sneaks a wink at Cindy and Cindy winks back and no one catches this. "Don't worry baby we're just making progress" said Anne. "But yeah Adrian you look mighty good" said George. "Thanks Mr. Jurgens" said Adrian. "Alright I guess that's settle, so Adrian have a seat while I go upstairs and get Amy to come down here" said Ashley. "Alright" said Adrian. Adrian sits on the sofa. "And Dad did you ordered the limo right?" said Ashley. "Yes, I did, and he should be here in 15 minutes" said George. Rubin and Cindy notice the decorations for Amy and Adrian. "Nice decorations and it looks like ya'll planned a wedding or something" said Cindy. "Pretty much" said Rubin. Ashley then heads upstairs to Amy's room. "Can I fix you guys something, I did cook up some extras for the guest" said Anne. "Sure, fine by me" said Rubin. "You want something Adrian?" said Cindy. "I'll eat until I get to the prom" said Adrian. "Alright then Anne, lead the way" said Cindy. "Follow me" said Anne. George and Anne escorts Rubin and Cindy to the dining room so George and Anne could get some food from the kitchen as the scene changes to Ashley going in Amy's room and closes the door. "Alright folks Adrian and her parents are here and Adrian's waiting downstairs so I have to be sure that Amy is ready to go before we escort her downstairs" said Ashley. Amy straightens out her hair a little to look even more sexier. "Just give me a few seconds sis, got to make sure my hair doesn't look all nappy and shit" said Amy. "In that case I better go downstairs and say hi to Adrian" said Emily. "That's fine" said Ashley. Emily leaves Amy's room and closes the door behind her and then heads downstairs to the living room where Adrian is sitting on the couch waiting for Amy. "Adrian" said Emily. "Hey Emily" said Adrian. Adrian gets up from the couch as Adrian and Emily hugged each other. "Wow you look totally amazing" said Emily. "Thanks, you look good too" said Adrian. "Listen Adrian I am sorry that Amy was unaware you invited me over, I thought you told her" said Emily. "No, I'm the one to blame I forgot to tell Amy you were coming over but luckily for us she is completely fine with it" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily sit down on the couch. "Just you wait until you see your girlfriend in her prom dress, you're really gonna fall in love with her even more" said Emily. "I want to see for myself" said Adrian. "At least it's nice seeing Aria and Hanna again" said Emily. "They're here too?" said Adrian. "Yeah they are helping Amy getting ready" said Emily. Just then Cindy approaches with food on her plate and notices Emily. "Hey Emily" said Cindy. "Ah Ms. Lee it's been a long time" said Emily. "Yeah it has I always had respect for you" said Cindy. "So, did I, and luckily Amy is ok with me being here" said Emily. "As long as she's happy and I'm just glad you didn't invite your mom over" said Cindy. "Oh god no, who knows what she has to say at a time like this" said Emily. "Got any hobbies?" said Cindy. "I'm a hair dresser and just became manager recently" said Emily. "That's awesome" said Cindy. Upstairs Amy just gets done straighten out her hair. "Alright guys I think I'm ready now" said Amy. "Are you sure?" said Ashley. "Yes, I'm sure" said Amy. "Alright Aria and Hanna she's ready to go down there to meet her date and this is how its gonna play out, I'll go downstairs first and do a little introduction for my sister and get our guests well more like the parents' attention and after I do my little introduction Aria and Hanna will escort Amy down the stairs and then we can do the usual snap pictures of the couple and give them nice comments until the limo arrives, you guys understand?" said Ashley. "Yup we got you" said Aria. "Understand loud and clear" said Hanna. "Now don't fuck this up this is my sister's night and she want her prom to be the best night ever, so now let's all get out there and do this shit" said Ashley. "Let's get this party started" said Hanna. "You ready Amy?" said Aria. "Yes, I can hardly wait" said Amy. "Alright Aria and Hanna get to your positions with Amy because it's prom time" said Ashley. Ashley walks out of Amy's room to head downstairs while Amy Aria and Hanna gets out of the room as well as Hanna is the one who closed the door behind her and the trio waits on the top of the stairs to wait for Ashley's cue as Amy is standing in the middle between Aria and Hanna while Amy holds both of their hands. "Now remember wait for the cue" said Aria. "I'm ahead of you" said Hanna. "(Squeals) Oh my god I'm so nervous" said Amy. Ashley then picks up a glass cup from the counter along with George's pen and taps on the glass cup to get everyone's attention. "Attention everybody come in the living room may I have your attention please" said Ashley. George approaches with a radio in his hand along with Anne and Rubin comes to the living room since Cindy and Emily are already in the living room with Adrian to begin with. "Thank you all to the guests who made it here to support my sister Amy and her girlfriend Adrian's night and I'd like to thank my Mom and Dad for helping us get through this special moment if it wasn't for them and tonight I would like to present you Adrian's date and my loving sister of course, let's all give it up to Miss. Amy Jurgens and don't forget to snap some pictures" said Ashley. "Not bad for an introduction I give her that" said George. George then sits the radio down and places a CD in it and turns it on as it plays the Peach Is Saved music from Paper Mario. "Alright that's our cue, Hanna help me walk her down these stairs" said Aria. "Time for your night Amy" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna holds Amy's hands and walks her down the stairs slowly as Adrian watches and smiles in delightful when she finally sees Amy being escorted by Aria and Hanna as Amy descends the stairs lower to reveal her prom dress to Adrian which causes Adrian to be even more delightful. "Aww my baby is blushing" said Cindy. Aria and Hanna manage to get done with escorting Amy to the living room and Amy is very pleased to see Adrian in her dark blue prom dress while the music still plays on the radio. "Oh Amy" said Adrian. "You look very beautiful Adrian" said Amy. "Better go stand next to your woman" said Rubin. Adrian gets up from the couch and stands next to Amy. "Wow it looks like they're about to get married" said Rubin. "Rubin, please you trying to embarrass them" said Cindy. "Mom it's ok we get that a lot" said Adrian. "Everyone, step away and let me get a pic" said Anne. "Right behind you darling" said George. "Don't have to tell me twice" said Rubin. Everyone had gathered round and takes out their phone and snaps a picture of Amy and Adrian standing next to each other. "Can we get like a little love with you two, like at least hold on to each other" said Cindy. Amy and Adrian hold on to each other and the family snaps their pictures. "Wait a second why does it feel like we're forgetting something?" said Anne. "I don't know Mom I made show I look nice and pretty as I can be for my sweetheart" said Amy. Anne finally remembers. "Oh, the flower wrist bands, Ashley honey can you go in the refrigerator and get Amy and Adrian their flower wrist bands for me please" said Anne. "Yes Mom" said Ashley. Ashley rushes to the kitchen to get the flower wrist bands. "Sorry everyone I thought I was prepared for this" said Anne. "Hmm paranoid I see this is where you get it from Amy, it's all in the genes" said Aria. "Oh, shut up you" said Amy. They all laughed. "I'm just so overjoyed about Amy's night" said Anne. "Mom please don't tell me you gonna cry" said Amy. "What's the point of asking you know she gonna cry" said George. Ashley then rushes back into the living room with Amy and Adrian's flower wrist band. "Alright get got ya'll the flowers that matches your prom dress so the flower with the light blue ribbon is yours Amy and the dark blue one belongs to Adrian, and so who would like to do the honors of putting on the flower wrist ban?" said Ashley. "Amy can go on ahead" said Adrian. Ashley gives Amy Adrian's flower wrist band. "Ok so you're going to put it on Adrian's left wrist while we snap a few shots and Adrian will do the same, so let me get back to my family and get this on the road" said Ashley. "Ok then, ready baby?" said Amy. "I'm always will" said Adrian. Amy opens Adrian's flower wrist band as Adrian extends her left hand and then Amy puts the flower wrist band on Adrian's wrist as the family members including Aria and Hanna snaps a few pictures of them with their phones. "You like it baby?" said Amy. "It's wonderful" said Adrian. "Adrian your turn" said Ashley. "Toss me that wrist band please" said Adrian. Ashley tosses Amy's flower wrist band and Adrian catches it with one hand. "Whoa nice catch" said George. "Yeah what you think you is, Tom Brady" said Rubin. "Tom Brady is a quarterback you idiot" said Cindy. "Well then Terrell Owens, let's go with that" said Rubin. "Mom and Dad be nice please" said Adrian. "This sure does feel like a full house" said Aria. "I'll say" said Hanna. Adrian opens Amy's flower wrist band as Amy extends her left hand and Adrian puts the flower wrist band on Amy's wrist as the family members snaps a few shots of them. "Alright they got the wrist bands so what else are they're missing?" said George. "Nothing as far as I'm concerned all that's left is the limo" said Anne. "While we wait let's get more shots of the lovely couples" said Cindy. "And don't forget to put those pics on Facebook Mom so I can download those and upload it on mines" said Adrian. "Sure thing, now Amy stand behind Adrian and wrap your arms around her waist to give me a smile" said Cindy. Amy stands behind Adrian to wraps her arms around Adrian's waist and even trolls Adrian by rubbing her titties in front of the family members which makes them laugh. "(Gasp) Baby in front of your family" said Adrian. "I'm sorry honey I just wanted to know how they would react" said Amy. "Honey I'm sure that our parents know that we had sex (Whispers) especially mines" said Adrian. "Ok you two do ya'll business at your own time, but for reals time to look sexy" said Cindy. Amy and Adrian beings to pose as Amy has her arms wrapped around Adrian's waist and smiles when they all snapped the photos from their phones. "Alright Adrian swap sides and you do the same with Amy" said Anne. "And no touchy squishy feeling this time" said Cindy. "Aww Mom I wanted to get my revenge" said Adrian. They all laughed. "Same position now pose for the camera" said Anne. Adrian wraps her arms around Amy's waist and smiles when the family members snaps a picture. "Okay well I have a better on, since Amy and Adrian apparently like to get freaky with each other how about we snap a picture of them as if they're about to kiss" said Anne. "Mom I'm not trying to miss up my lipstick" said Amy. "Keyword sweetheart about to, now you and Adrian get all cuddled and then then act as if you're about to kiss like you're deeply in love" said Anne. "This is so awkward" said Amy. "Get used to it baby we'll kiss in front of the crowd eventually anyway" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian get cuddled up and stares at each other's eyes and gets close to each other to act as if they're about to kiss with passion and must hold still for the pose. "Let's hurry and snap I don't think they can hold still as much" said Anne. The family members snap a few pics as Amy and Adrian breaks away from the pose. "This is really fun guys" said Ashley. "Yeah oh by the way Amy, you do look very sexy in your dress" said Cindy. "You look very beautiful in it Adrian" said Anne. "Thanks Mom" said Amy and Adrian. "Oh, and time for the family photo, Rubin and I will stand by Amy and Adrian, come on dear time to be in the picture" said Cindy. Cindy holds Rubin's hand as Cindy stands next to Adrian and Rubin stands next to Amy. "Making sure my tie doesn't look all crooked" said Rubin. "Ready folks?" said Anne. Cindy Adrian Amy and Rubin poses and smiles. "Ready Mom" said Amy. They family members snaps a few shots with their phones. "And me and George would like to intervene" said Anne. Anne holds on to George's hand to stand by Amy and Adrian as George stands next to Amy and Anne stands next to Adrian. "Alright my lovely children pose for the cameras" said Anne. Anne Adrian Amy and George poses and smiles when the family members snap a few shots from their phones. "Mom I would like to be in their pic" said Ashley. Ashley goes over to Amy and Adrian and this time Amy wraps her arms around Ashley from behind and so did Adrian. "Aww that is a cute pose" said Cindy. "How long this is gonna take because my phone's almost out of memory" said Cindy. "Hopefully not too long, alright everyone, smile" said Anne. Amy Ashley and Adrian smiles and a few photos were taking from their phones. "Alright one more shot and this time with the friends, Emily Aria and Hanna stand by Amy and Adrian's side please" said Cindy. Aria stands next to Amy and Emily stands next to Adrian while Hanna stands in the middle and ducks down, so she won't be in Amy and Adrian's way and does peace pose. "Alright ready and smile" said Cindy. The 5 girls smile when their photos were being snapped from their phones. "Whew it's been a long ride" said Cindy. "Yeah that's prom night for you" said Anne. "Brings back memories" said George. "Hanna we're gonna crash at my place after Amy and Adrian leave" said Aria. "That's fine" said Hanna. "Emily you want to hang out with us?" said Aria. "Nah I have to get back at Paige, and you Adrian make sure you text me and let me know how your night went" said Emily. "Will do" said Adrian. "It's nice meeting you Emily" said Amy. Amy smiles at Emily. "You too Amy" said Emily. Amy and Emily shakes hands in friendship and suddenly there was a knock on the door as Ashley rushes to the window to look outside and sees the limo. "Oh, shit the limo is outside" said Ashley. "I'll get the door, I am the door master after all" said George. George goes over to the front door and opens it for the chauffeur. "Hello sir so I just got a call about a prom" said Chauffeur. "Yes it's my daughter's prom night with her girlfriend and they'll be out shortly" said George. "That'll be $300 sir" said Chauffer. George pays Chauffer. "Thanks sir I'll be waiting beside my limo" said Chauffer. "Sure thing" said George. Chauffer walks off to his limo while George closes the front door and heads back into the living room. "Alright Amy and Adrian ya'll limo is out there waiting for you and I already paid the man and luckily for ya'll he told me over the phone ya'll can stay at the prom as long as ya'll like until it closes" said George. "Thanks Dad" said Amy. "We appreciate it" said Adrian. "So does anyone want to escort Amy and Adrian to the limo. "Emily Hanna and I will do it Mrs. Jurgens because we're just about to leave anyway" said Aria. "That's fine by me" said Adrian. "Same here" said Amy. "Alright then it's settled, time to wish my babies luck" said Anne. "Have a good night Ames" said George. Amy and George hugs. "I will Dad" said Amy. "We will miss you baby" said Anne. Amy and Anne hugs. "Mom so far this is the best night of my life" said Amy. "And Ades, hmm catchy nickname I have to stick with that for now on since you're basically family, but all seriously be sure to have fun and look out for my daughter" said George. "And make sure Adrian gets home safely and walk her to her door when the prom is over" said Anne. "I will Mom" said Amy. "And you Adrian have a great night and before to take good care of your girlfriend you hear" said Cindy. "I always will" said Adrian. Cindy and Adrian hugs. "You two have fun over there and give them hell" said Rubin. "Yes father" said Adrian. Adrian and Rubin hugs. "And Amy when you get home you tell me all about it, you feel me" said Ashley. "I will sis" said Amy. Amy and Ashley hugs. Aria opens the front door. "Alright Amy and Adrian it's time to walk that short mile down to the limo" said Aria. "Coming" said Amy and Adrian. "Hanna you take Adrian by the arm and I'll take Amy by the arm, and you Emily you can lift their dresses, so they won't drag on the floor when we walk out" said Aria. Hanna stands by Adrian and takes her arm while Aria rushes back to Amy and grabs her arm. "Emily the dresses" said Aria. "Oh yeah" said Emily. Emily stands behind Amy and Adrian to lift their dresses, so they won't be dragged on the floor outside. "Amy and Adrian, you guys ready?" said Aria. "Yes we're ready" said Amy. "Let's do this" said Adrian. Anne and Cindy are seen crying as they are watching their daughters about to leave. "You hear that family it's settled and they're off, everyone say bye" said Aria. "Bye Amy and Adrian have a great time" said the family members. Aria Hanna and Emily then escorts Amy and Adrian as they go outside and while Emily have Amy and Adrian's dresses lift, they carefully walked to the limo. "Don't mean to rush you guys but can ya'll hurry this up it feels like I'm gonna tear up your dresses" said Emily. "Emily you're doing just fine just help us to the limo and don't worry about it" said Adrian. "I hope you have a great time over there Amy" said Aria. "I will" said Amy. "Same here Aria and thank you for doing this for us" said Adrian. "That is what friends are for" said Aria. They eventually made it to the limo as Chauffeur opens the back door for Amy and Adrian as they both got in the limo while Anne and Cindy also watch this from the front door. "Wait before you take off let me get in the limo just to get your final shots" said Aria. Aria gets in the limo and takes her phone out. "Okay I'll be fast because I don't want to waste ya'll time" said Aria. "It's fine Aria, it's sweet of you that you're doing this" said Amy. Amy and Adrian get all cuddled up with each other and posed for the camera and Aria snaps it. "Alright it came out clear, when I get home, I'll upload it on my Facebook and then I'll send it to you" said Aria. "Or you can just send it to Amy's phone, and she'll do it later" said Adrian. "Right, alright guys you two have fun gonna spend some time with Hanna at my house and call me and let me know how ya'll night went and if ya'll in the mind I'll throw a slumber party for you guys" said Aria. Chauffeur gets in the drivers seat and Aria gets out of the limo. "We'll see about that Aria and take care and thanks for everything" said Amy. "Bye" said Adrian. "You're welcome" said Aria. Aria air kisses Amy and Adrian and closes the door as Amy and Adrian air kisses back at Aria. "Alright your father had sent me your prom location and we're heading off" said Chauffeur. Chauffeur then drives off as Aria Hanna and Emily stands on the driveway and watch the limo drive off into distant as Anne and Cindy arriving to the scene just in time to see the limo drive away and turns the corner. "My baby is so growing up" said Cindy. "Yours not the only one" said Anne. Anne and Cindy hugs and cries with joy. "Alright time to meet Paige you take care Aria and Hanna" said Emily. "We'll talk later Emily and be sure to visit us when you can" said Aria. "I'll let you know" said Emily. Aria Hanna and Emily goes separate directions to get in their cars and drives away.

Chapter 13: The Prom

Meanwhile at Big Shell and at Ocelot's office, Ocelot is at his desk while Makarov is present while Ocelot is on his laptop when he notices the time on his laptop and realizes the prom is about to start. "Holy shit it's like 5:30pm and the prom night is about to start shortly" said Ocelot. "So I'm guessing it's not a good thing, am I right?" said Makarov. "Not for me it isn't, I don't want those fuckers over there to have a good time with their loving partners when it should've been me years ago if only my prom date didn't have a boyfriend" said Ocelot. "Do you have any idea where the prom is going to be at?" said Makarov. "Not sure and I already have Trump look into that" said Ocelot. "I guess we'll know for sure" said Makarov. Trump then enters Ocelot's office. "And speak of the devil" said Makarov. "I get that a lot" said Trump. "So do you have any idea where the prom is going to be held at?" said Ocelot. "Couple of my guys and including a source I looked into as it appears the prom will be taking place at Ballroom At The Ben" said Trump. "Ballroom At The Ben then, that sounds like a Cinderella story" said Makarov. "Got the address?" said Ocelot. "I'll fly us there as usual, lucky for me I know my whole way around this fucking world" said Trump. Just then Alex comes into Ocelot's office. "Sorry guys I'm late, personal shit getting in the way" said Alex. "No surprise there" said Ocelot. "Hey baby" said Alex. "Hey honey just in time" said Makarov. Alex goes over to Makarov and they kissed. "Just in time for what?" said Alex. "We're going to have ourselves a prom night with Ocelot here and get it shut down" said Makarov. "Shit, I'm down I don't want to be reminded of my prom night because of that bitch Spencer who took my old love interest from me and took him to her prom, and I had to cancel my fucking plans because of it" said Alex. "Ricky was it, I'm pretty sure you told me this before" said Trump. "It was Toby the guy who I didn't even get a chance to lose my virginity to and Spencer beat me to the punch" said Alex. "Trust me honey I am so over that bitch" said Makarov. "It should stay that way" said Alex. "Alright everyone at Trump's helicopter and this could be a long flight, but we'll still have time to shut the prom down before or after they announce who's gonna be the prom king and queen" said Ocelot. Ocelot Makarov Trump and Alex leaves the conference room as the scene then changes to the limo while the chauffeur is still driving the limo and is on the freeway as Amy and Adrian sits in the back seat excited for their prom night and then Amy and Adrian hold hands while they sit next to each other while looking out the window enjoying the view of the city as its nighttime. "(Sighs happily) Oh baby, I can't believe this is happening" said Adrian. "I can, this is always my dream" said Amy. "So are you happy here with me?" said Adrian. "Yes, why wouldn't I be happy" said Amy. "I just wanted to hear you say that" said Adrian. "Aww sweetheart" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed. "OHH lipstick" said Amy. "Oh yeah that's right" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian like smothered their lips to remove the smudge and then giggles. "It's fine sweetie really" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian when we get to the prom, I'll buy us some snacks and drinks" said Amy. "No, no Amy that's fine you don't need to get me anything, I'm a grown woman and I can buy it myself" said Adrian. "Adrian I want to buy you things" said Amy. "Amy I said it's fine" said Adrian. "Adrian I love you and it's our prom night and my money's on me" said Amy. "Are you sure?" said Adrian. "Baby I'm sure, it's all about making my woman happy" said Amy. "I am already happy" said Adrian. Amy taps Adrian's nose. "Now stop bickering with me and let me buy you snacks and drink like a lovely lady I am" said Amy. "You so cute when you care so deeply about me" said Adrian. "I always care about you sweetie" said Amy. Amy and Adrian gave each other the nuzzles with their noses and smiles at each other until a few moments has passed as they chauffeur eventually made it to Ballroom At The Ben and parks the limo at the parking lot. "Your stop ladies" said Chauffeur. "Thank you sir" said Amy. "You'll be back at here at 12am and I don't want to overcharge you lovely ladies if you're late" said Chauffeur. "We won't be, that's what time the prom is gonna end anyway" said Amy. "Come on Amy, let's go and have some fun" said Adrian. "Yes ma'am" said Amy. "If you two have to leave the prom early that's completely fine as long as you two aren't late" said Chauffeur. "Understood" said Amy. "I'll be waiting here until the prom is over" said Chauffeur. "Alright" said Amy. Amy opens the door and gets out and closes the door behind her and then goes to the opposite side of the back of the limo to open the backdoor for Adrian and extends her hand out to escort her out of the limo. "Your step ma'am" said Amy. "Why thank you sweetheart" said Adrian. Adrian takes Amy's hand as Amy helps Adrian out of the limo and closes the door for her and then they hold each other hands to escort each other to the prom building. "It's actually nice as hell out here, like somebody is out there rich" said Adrian. "Yeah it is really decent here and the building is big for that fact" said Amy. "Are you sure this is the place?" said Adrian. "Ballroom At The Ben like it says on our prom invitation card" said Amy. "Does Ben Boykewich own this prom?" said Adrian. "(Sarcastically) HA, HAAA very funny babe" said Amy. "Just pay no mind to him if we run into him I know he gonna start some shit" said Adrian. "Oh and you know the best part is right, it's not even raining just like what happened at the black dude's prom night at this very hotel" said Amy. "It should never rain on our prom night and besides tonight it's about us and our dear friends who adore us" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian make it to the front of the hotel as Amy opens the door and gets it the gateway as the door slides closed by itself. "Oh wait baby we need to show the gatekeeper our prom membership card and our school IDs" said Amy. "Oh yeah that's right" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian take out their purse and little did they knew they didn't realize that Grace and Mona is standing beside them off-camera waiting for the gatekeeper the whole time while Amy and Adrian continues to dig through their purse for their membership cards and their school IDs until Grace decides to greet Amy and Adrian. "(Whispers) Amy" said Grace. "Who said that?" said Adrian. Amy turns around to notice Grace and Mona in their white prom dress. "(Gasp and shrieks) Grace" said Amy. "Oh hello guys we didn't even see ya'll there" said Adrian. Amy goes over to Grace as they hug. "Oh Amy your prom dress is the bomb" said Grace. "Your dress is nice too, but blue is my favorite color" said Amy. "I know, Mona and I saw you two walked by us and didn't even notice us until I called you" said Grace. "Hey Grace and Mona" said Adrian. "Hey Adrian" said Grace. Grace and Adrian hugs. "How you are doing Amy?" said Mona. "I'm fine I'm just excited for our night" said Amy. "I wonder who's gonna be prom king and queen tonight?" said Mona. "I really don't care about that the only thing matters is us having fun" said Amy. "Word up" said Mona. Amy and Mona hugs. "Oh Amy, where is your two new friends that was with us at Sony's E3?" said Grace. "Aria and Hanna" said Mona. "They didn't want to come but they did stop by at my house to watch us leave in the limo along with Adrian's ex" said Amy. "Oh Emily I miss her, I should give her a call sometimes" said Mona. "I'm just looking forward for our prom pictures and dancing with my Adrian on the dance floor" said Amy. "Can you dance?" said Mona. "I know a few moves and the ones that will turn Adrian on" said Amy. Adrian smiles. "OOOOOH someone's gonna get all freaky" said Mona. "Babe it's prom night that's the point of it" said Grace. "Oh look guys the gatekeepers coming" said Adrian. As the gatekeeper approaches the 4 girls goes through their purses to take out their prom membership cards and their school IDs as the gatekeeper came to the gateway. "Good evening ladies thank you all for coming and now I must ask ya'll for your membership cards and school IDs" said Gatekeeper. Amy Adrian Grace and Mona hands the gatekeeper their membership cards and showed him their school IDs and is cleared to enter. "Membership cards and school ID has been confirmed and ya'll are cleared to enter and enjoy your night" said Gatekeeper. "Thanks" said Amy. "Oh boy I am so excited thanks sir" said Mona. Gatekeeper opens the main door for the 4 girls. "Now you girls go down the hall and to the left which leads to the main event" said Gate. "Thank you" said Amy Adrian Grace and Mona. As the gatekeepers closes the door behind them Amy and Adrian hold hands as a well as Grace and Mona while they escort each other to the main room. "Jeez this hotel looks rich as fuck" said Adrian. "I wouldn't mind living in this hotel" said Amy. "You know fun fact, Herbert Hoover once stayed in this hotel" said Grace. "Is it that vacuum guy?" said Adrian. "No the uh president" said Grace. "Actually he stayed at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel at New York you Dunst" said Mona. "No, I thought he stayed at the New York Plaza Hotel" said Amy. "It was one of those hotels he stayed at but I'm pretty sure it was at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel" said Mona. "Excuse me babe I get mixed up with these expensive hotels at times" said Grace. "Besides I don't care which hotel he stayed at the only matters is having a good time" said Adrian. "True that" said Amy. Just when the girls are heading for the main room their gym coach Carter approaches and greets them. "Good evening ladies ya'll look stunning" said Carter. "Ah Coach Carter I didn't think you show up tonight" said Adrian. "I didn't plan to, but I decided oh what the hell I might as well show up" said Carter. "Still gonna give us push up Coach?" said Grace. "Ha, ha, ha very funny, but ya'll dresses look so stunning so let me snap a picture of ya'll" said Carter. "Sure thing gather up ladies" said Amy. Amy Adrian put their arms over each other's shoulders while Grace and Mona stand beside them putting their arms over each other's shoulders to be in the group pic while Carter takes out his camera and gets them in frame. "Smile for me ladies" said Carter. Amy Adrian Grace and Mona smiles and then Carter snaps them a picture. "Alright all done, I'll let you lovely ladies head down to the main event while I'll organize a few things and ya'll go have fun" said Carter. Carter walks off. "Thanks for the pic" said Amy. Amy Adrian Grace and Mona continues to wall down the hall and to the left holding hands until they eventually made it to the main event room where the prom actually does take place and the music plays loud as the four girls made their exciting expressions on their faces as they witness not only the big main hotel lounging room but the DJ up front controlling his music and their schoolmates on the dance floor dancing and even see the seats and tables where they're going to be eating at shortly. "Wow" said Grace. "Baby I think it's safe to say this is the best night of my entire life" said Amy. "And our night is just getting started" said Adrian. "So are we like sitting at the same table?" said Grace. "Oh I already reserved our seats and we will all sit together" said Mona. "That's great Mona" said Amy. "Lead the way" said Adrian. As Grace and Mona hold ends they take the lead as Amy and Adrian follows Grace and Mona to their reserve seats and notices their name cards on the table and not only that Amy and Adrian notices there are 6 seats at the table rather than 4. "Wow Mona, you do realize they're only 4 of us right?" said Amy. "Oh yeah I also reserved seats for two more people, Grace asked me too" said Mona. "That's fine" said Amy. Amy then goes over to Adrian's chair and pulls the chair from under the table to allow Adrian to sit down. "Thank you sweetheart" said Adrian. "Anytime bae" said Amy. While Amy sits down on her signed chair next to Adrian, Grace attempts to pull out Mona's chair to sit down but Mona decides to insist. "No, no baby I'll offer you your seat" said Mona. "Honey, you're always polite to me and I want to do the same to you" said Grace. "I appreciate it baby but thanks for looking out your girl" said Mona. Grace and Mona kissed. "Here baby sit down for ok sweetie" said Mona. Mona pulls out Grace's chair and allows her to sit down. "Thank you sweetheart" said Grace. "Don't mention it" said Mona. Mona sits down on her chair next to Grace. "You see guys, Mona is very something isn't she, I mean she's the greatest" said Grace. "We can see that" said Amy and Adrian. They all laughed when the DJ turns the music track to the All-Night Long song by Lionel Richie while the four girls just sit there to relax a bit. "They play some pretty good music here" said Amy. "Ah All Night Long this used to be my jam back in the day" said Adrian. "It's pretty catchy" said Grace. "Not bad I must admit" said Mona. "Can you believe guys, our prom night and just one week away from graduation" said Grace. "Yeah time sure does fly right" said Amy. "So true, and we all shared some really good times together" said Adrian. "And the bad" said Amy. Amy leans on Adrian's shoulder. "At least me you never had a fight Amy" said Grace. "Um why would we have a fight?" said Amy. "I don't know, I mean it could happen I could've been mad at you for whatever reason throughout our senior year and then wouldn't be able to speak to you, even if you pursue me to talk to you and wait all the way until prom night just to tell you that I am not mad at you anymore, and then I would've told you that if a girl get mad at you, you have to give her some space until she decides to come back to you to forgive or worse I could tell you never to call me again after we graduate" said Grace. Adrian is not even getting what Grace is talking about from the weird expression she makes on her face. "Grace what are you talking about and where is this coming from?" said Amy. "Oh it happened to that black dude who went to his prom here" said Grace. "Yeah I was about to say because Grace is like a sister to you and sometimes ever goes to your house for dinner" said Adrian. "Yeah Grace I never had any beef with you, so you didn't need to tell me all that but ok" said Amy. "Forgive my babe she can be a little timid sometimes and this is why she have me" said Mona. Grace kisses Mona on her face. "Trust me Mona I've known Grace a little longer than you can even imagine" said Amy. "I wonder where our teachers is" said Adrian. "Baby why you are worrying about them for this is about us" said Amy. "Just wondering" said Adrian. "Oh wait before I forget, I want to snap a picture of you lovely couple so I can post this on Facebook to show people a night we won't forget" said Grace. "Ah okay, Adrian get close to me baby" said Amy. Grace takes out her iPhone as Amy and Adrian gets cuddled up with each other and smiles and then Grace snaps a pic of Amy and Adrian on her phone. "Aww looking good you two" said Grace. Grace shows Amy and Adrian the picture of them on her iPhone. "I love it" said Amy. "Me too" said Adrian. "Alright now to post this on my Facebook profile in pictures and in fact I'll do that later, but I want to get another picture of you two and this time I want you two to kiss" said Grace. "(Laughs) Grace, really what you're hosting one of those love story reality shows now?" said Amy. "Come on you two are so cute together" said Grace. "Aww thanks" said Adrian. "Alright you two kiss" said Grace. Amy and Adrian kissed as Grace snaps the picture of them kissing with her iPhone. "Wow you two look like ya'll just got married" said Grace. Amy and Adrian laughs. "And better yet to make our prom night even more steamy, I want to record you two kissing in action" said Grace. "Babe, it's like you're really getting turned on from this" said Mona. "I don't know about that Grace" said Amy. "Yeah we're kind of picky with our lipsticks" said Adrian. "Ya'll lipsticks shouldn't be as wet ever since ya'll put them on a few hours ago" said Grace. "I'll guess you're right" said Amy. Grace lifts her iPhone and points it to Amy and Adrian and hits the record button on her iPhone as the recorder is in action now while Amy and Adrian smiles in laughs nervously. "Alright Amy kiss her" said Grace. "Um" said Amy. "I don't think I'm ready for this" said Adrian. "Kiss her" said Grace. Amy turns Adrian facing her as Amy and Adrian deeply kissed each other on their lips on camera which also turns Mona on as she gets a little too close to Grace watching Amy and Adrian kiss each other with passion. "I really hope your memory storage isn't 100% full or your battery dies on you" said Mona. "SHHH babe" said Grace. Amy places her hands-on Adrian's face and rubs them gently while Amy and Adrian still kissing each other with passion as Adrian places her hands on Amy's bare shoulders. "Alright I want to see some tongue, make them horny guys quiver on my Facebook comments" said Grace. Amy and Adrian lick each other's tongues while they're still kissing, and Amy even licks and sucks up Adrian's saliva by kissing her lower lip and sucks her spit in her mouth and swallows it which really turns Mona on. "Damn they're some really good kissers" said Mona. "Oh wait I want their moment to get even steamier than it already is on prom night, now Amy get really close up on Adrian and let your titties touch Adrian's titties and make them bounce on each other and I need to capture that in my phone, (To Mona) just wait until I add some effects in this video before I post it on Facebook" said Mona. While Amy and Adrian are still kissing each other Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's back to pull her closer causing Amy's titties to contact Adrian's titties as they both bounce and jiggle on each other as Grace captures it on her iPhone. "And got it" said Grace. Amy and Adrian stop kissing and then laughs at each other as Grace stops the recording. "Well done my lovely ladies, I'll have to edit this video later before posting it on Facebook" said Grace. "You do just that and be sure to tell the rest of your fans about us" said Adrian. "Oh Amy can you do us next?" said Grace. "Um, are you fucking with us like literally?" said Amy. "No Amy, the picture of me and Mona silly" said Grace. "Oh look who's being silly" said Adrian. "I have to agree with Ade on that one babe" said Mona. "Oh right sure, you two get in ya'll sexy position" said Amy. Amy takes out her iPhone while Grace and Mona cuddle and holds on to each other like they really miss each other. "Alright that's good and snap" said Amy. Amy snaps a picture of Grace and Mona with her iPhone and puts it away. "Unlike you Grace, I'm not going to have you two kiss on my phone" said Amy. "That's fine Amy, you don't really have to" said Grace. When Adrian happens to turn her head to look at a bunch of people at the prom she notices Lauren and Madison are heading to their table. "Hey baby, that looks like Lauren and Madison" said Adrian. Amy turns around and sees Lauren and Madison are approaching in their pink prom dresses, but Laura is seen wearing a pink prom bra with her stomach fully exposed but is wearing a prom track pants and Madison is wearing her pink dress with her back exposed and also Laura and Madison has on tiaras on their heads. "Oh shit yeah that's them" said Amy. "I didn't think they were coming" said Adrian. "Yeah I invited them to our table, Grace asked me too since ya'll also friends with them" said Mona. Amy raised her hand getting Lauren and Madison attention as Lauren spots Amy's hand waving. "Come on there they are" said Laura. "I see them too" said Madison. Laura and Madison hold hands and goes over to the tables with the four girls. "Hey Lauren, hey Madison" said Amy. Lauren and Madison then approach to their assigned seats with the 4 girls. "Hey Amy, good evening ladies" said Madison. Madison pulls out Lauren's seat and allows her to sit down. "Thanks" said Lauren. Madison sits on a signed seat next to Lauren. "So how is everyone?" said Lauren. "We're good, I didn't think ya'll showed up" said Amy. "We almost didn't come until Madison made up her mind until the very last second that she wanted me to be her prom date, and I told her I'll ask Grace if she can help us to the prom and that is when Mona helped us" said Lauren. "Yeah she told us" said Amy. "So how do we look?" said Madison. Madison leans next to Lauren to pose with her. "Like sexy princesses" said Amy. "You two look fabulous" said Adrian. "How you are doing Adrian, you treating Amy right?" said Lauren. "Yup and she treats me right too" said Adrian. "That is good to hear" said Lauren. Madison takes out her cell phone aka her iPhone and gives it to Amy. "Oh Amy can you snap a picture of me and Lauren together please?" said Madison. "Sure" said Amy. Lauren and Madison move next to each other and wrapped their arms around each other to pose and smiles. "Ready ladies?" said Amy. Amy readies Madison's phone to snap a picture. "Take it buddy" said Madison. Amy takes a picture of Madison and Lauren together. "Alright and done" said Amy. Amy hands Madison back her phone and Madison puts it back in her pocket. "So how you two get here if Mona invited ya'll?" said Amy. "We took a cab after we went and got our prom dresses, well for me I am in my prom bra and track pants because Madison actually picked it out for me and I didn't think they would accept me in here, but they did" said Lauren. "She looks pretty cute does she?" said Madison. "She's cute" said Amy. "Aww thanks Amy" said Lauren. "You and Adrian are lovely and so are you Grace and Mona" said Madison. "Don't mind us we just enjoying ya'll conversation" said Grace. "Ok I think it's the best time to tell you guys, that I'm going to start working soon" said Amy. "Oh snap Amy that's great news, so where at?" said Madison. "I'll be working with Adrian at her job, well she has to interview me first like tomorrow or the day after" said Amy. "That's kind of weird, but that's cool" said Mona. "And not to mention I do plan on changing the bars name to Amrian" said Adrian. "Oh like Amy and Adrian combined" said Lauren. "Finally someone actually understands unlike a certain someone I know" said Adrian. Adrian gives Amy the flirty stare. "What's that suppose to mean?" said Amy. "Oh you two already make cute couple, don't they babe?" said Grace. "I'll say" said Mona. Adrian happens to turn her head and sees Ben and Dylan approaching this way. "Oh shit baby, don't look" said Adrian. "Why?" said Amy. "Ex and new lover at 6 o clock" said Adrian. Amy turns around to see Ben and Dylan approaching holding hands as they are in their prom suit in dress as Ben is wearing a white tux with a black tie and Dylan in a white prom dress which looks something like a wedding dress. "Now Amy, don't start some teen drama here it's all about having fun" said Adrian. "Don't worry baby I'm not scared of him" said Amy. Ben and Dylan come to the 6 girls' table to greets them. "Good evening ladies, Amy and the girlfriend" said Ben. Amy doesn't act surprised while Adrian has a smug look on her face which Ben notices. "Don't worry Ade it's an Otto Octavius reference" said Ben. "So no dudes at your table?" said Dylan. "Sorry we're too gay for dudes like you Benny" said Grace. "I'm not gay Ben, I'm just here with my friend Madison" said Lauren. "Hey Ben" said Madison. "So Amy, how's your night?" said Ben. "It's good so far, the night just beginning" said Amy. "That's good, Dylan and I just got here by the limo luxury 3000 one of the expensive limos in history" said Ben. "That's nice Ben I got here by limo too" said Amy. "Cool and you look good tonight" said Ben. "Yup you sure do" said Dylan. "Thanks you too" said Amy. "Alright so pretty soon I'm gonna spend my date with Dylan here and I want to ask you, that sometimes tomorrow do you want to like hang out just as friends, I mean Dylan's honored to meet new friend" said Ben. "I'll think about it Ben" said Amy. "Oh I'm not sure if you still have my name so I wrote down my number for you in case you want—" said Ben. Before Ben could dig in his pocket Adrian wasn't feeling comfortable that Ben is waiting her girlfriend to spend time with him, so she interrupts him. "Excuse me Ben but can you not like talk to my girlfriend and leave her alone ok" said Adrian. "It's fine I was just talking to her" said Ben. "Look Ben I know alright, but in case you haven't realized by now Amy and I are together so leave her be and don't even think of talking to the rest of the ladies at this table ok, so do us all a favor and leave my girlfriend alone and hang out with your own girlfriend" said Adrian. "Adrian I was just asking for friendship" said Ben. "She doesn't want friendship and neither do I" said Adrian. "Hey Lauren and Madison, are you guys down to spend time with me and Dylan tomorrow?" said Ben. Before Lauren could answer Madison pulls Lauren's arm and pulls her closer to her making it seem like they're a couple. "Lauren and I are dating now and we're sorry" said Madison. "You two aren't together" said Ben. "Yeah we are, are we Lauren?" said Madison. Lauren is aware what Madison is planning so Lauren plays by Madison's rules. "Yeah we are, we've been dating for 3 days now" said Lauren. "Come on Benny, escort me to our table" said Dylan. Dylan kisses Ben on his face. "Have a great night ladies" said Ben. The waitress approaches with 6 menus for the girls. "Oh excuse me sir, this your table too?" said Waitress. "Nah I'll be over at my girlfriend's table" said Ben. Ben walks off to sit with Dylan. "Well that was awkward" said Grace. "And whatever happened to teen drama huh babe?" said Amy. "I'm sorry I just didn't like he was all disrespecting you, and besides he's not gonna take you away from me ok" said Adrian. "And how is Dylan ok with this?" said Amy. "You got me" said Adrian. "I know their relationship is rushed" said Amy. "And for personal reasons" said Mona. "You two sure as hell got some history" said Lauren. "Well just forget them and don't let them ruin our night" said Amy. "Amen to that" said Adrian. The waitress hands out the 6 menus to the girls at their table and then the 6 girls looks at their menu as the scene switches over to Ben and Dylan sitting at their own assigned table as they also got their menus from the waitress. "Thanks Miss" said Dylan. "No problem you can just call us if you need anything and ya'll desserts is right on the counter" said Waitress. Waitress walks off as Dylan looks at her menu. "Who does she think she is, that girl is really besides herself" said Ben. "Yeah she seems like a pretty rude bitch if you ask me" said Dylan. "Just to let you know sweetheart, it's not even like I still have feelings for Amy that's all in the past and that doesn't mean we can still bite our heads over each other, especially about who's couple better than who's" said Ben. "Look Ben I could care less if you do have feelings for her as long you don't break my heart somehow, but sometimes getting over your ex isn't an easy thing to do" said Dylan. "Yeah true, I thought that despite the fact that Amy is my ex wife we still like to catch on even if I do have to be friend with her girlfriend" said Ben. "Than maybe Amy will come around an you'll see and for the time being just leave Amy be and you'll see what happens, just let her be happy while we're happy together" said Dylan. "Thanks sweetheart" said Ben. "I love you Ben and I know for a fact me and you are going to be prom king and queen" said Dylan. "Who knows if Amy gets jealous but hey, I'm down to us being prom king and queen" said Ben. "So it's settled then" said Dylan. "Find anything you want?" said Ben. "Not yet" said Dylan. "Maybe I'll get you some dessert" said Ben. "That's fine honey" said Dylan.

Chapter 14: The Deed's Done

The scene then change to Aria's house as Aria and Hanna are just walking in the house coming back from watching Amy and Adrian leave for their prom while Hanna closes the door behind her and then Aria and Hanna goes into the living room and sits on the couch together sighing. "Ah that went well" said Aria. "I still had fun thou" said Hanna. "Yup same here" said Aria. Aria slides next to Hanna and then leans on Hanna's chest allowing to cuddle with each other. "So why didn't you want to go to your prom again?" said Hanna. "Just didn't feel like it, I hooked up with Quiet but it's too long for me to pay for our prom and I could've asked you did you wanted to be my prom date" said Aria. "Aria you wanted to be my prom date?" said Hanna. "Yeah, but I was afraid people would start talking if they find out about us" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria on the back of her head softly. "Oh" said Hanna. "Like they would call me a whore due to me going to one person or another, or they'll call you a cheating slut and I just don't want to have to deal with this shit anymore" said Aria. "Look Aria I don't give a shit what people say about us, let them talk and I'll deal with them rather it upset us or not and you shouldn't give a shit what people think about us either Aria, I've taught you better than that" said Hanna. "Yeah, it's true you've been there for me the most, well since luck with Spencer trying to ask her out didn't go so well" said Aria. "She was so love struck with Toby even Mona couldn't even keep her eye off of her" said Hanna. "I'm still jealous of Mona that she got some of that Spencer's pussy before I even had a chance" said Aria. Aria and Hanna laughs. "I've told you Aria, Mona has her ways to seduce women and you didn't" said Hanna. "That was just once" said Aria. "Still more than you can even imagine" said Hanna. "Well how did she attempt to seduce other women when she actually lost her virginity to Spencer?" said Aria. "Well I meant she would try but most women she tried to seduce were straight women so" said Hanna. "I see now" said Aria. Aria and Hanna happily sighs as Aria leans a little closer on Hanna's chest and felt Hanna's titties bounces on her face. "Oh Aria, I told Amy how I felt when she hurt you that day" said Hanna. "(Gasp) Hanna you didn't" said Aria. "Aria I'm sorry" said Hanna. "You confronted Amy about ditching me for her girlfriend on her prom night?" said Aria. "Aria I was really upset when you came to me and I wanted to cheer you up which I did and it made me confused about my sexuality and I could have some feelings about you, you know that we fuck like non-stop" said Hanna. "You could've created a scene over there and then I would feel like it's my fault that I ran to you about it that day, I knew I should've stayed in Amy's room instead going with Ashley to her room to get something" said Aria. "I didn't want you in her room at the time because I knew how you would react and to me it felt like it was time for me to tell Amy how I felt before I gain her trust again" said Hanna. "Alright Hanna, I'm gonna say something and I know we're best friends, but you do realize you don't always have to defend me, I'm a big girl and I can defend myself" said Aria. "That's the thing Aria, I want to defend you" said Hanna. "Hanna" said Aria. "Because I love you" said Hanna. Aria doesn't say anything and is showing implications that she really does love Hanna as much as Hanna loves her and the thing is that Aria doesn't have the guts to reject Hanna because she's with Quiet and is also still in love with her which makes Aria realize her true self. "What is wrong with me?" said Aria. "Oh I'm sorry Aria, that really came out wrong" said Hanna. "No, no I realized that you've been a great friend to me, and I just felt like you were doing too much for me and I'm really amazed that you still care for me no matter what" said Aria. "Yes that is what friends is for and you are damn right I'm a true friend, at least I came clean to you" said Hanna. "Sure did" said Aria. "And yeah I kind of threaten Amy she hurt you again she better run away from me and then we end up kissing and we all good" said Hanna. "Wow, so you kissed Amy?" said Aria. "To gain her respect and I forgive her, and I was just about to get to that part" said Hanna. "Oh Hanna Marin I love you too" said Aria. Aria places her hands-on Hanna's face as they both kiss each other on their lips with loving passion and while Aria and Hanna continues to kiss each other Aria's cell phone rings in her pocket. "Get my phone from my pocket would you sweetie" said Aria. "Sure" said Hanna. Hanna slides her hand on Aria's back and rubs Aria's butt just so she can dig in Aria's pocket for her phone and gives it to her and learns Quiet is calling her. "Wow karma can really strike in a good time, it's my girlfriend Quiet" said Aria. Aria turns around to lean her back on Hanna allowing Hanna to cuddle with Aria from behind as Aria answers it. "Hello baby" said Aria. "Hey Aria, I miss you" said Quiet. "I miss you too sweetheart" said Aria. "Oh boy I want to kiss you right now" said Quiet. "Yeah you'll have no idea how much my lips miss it when you kiss me" said Aria. Hanna quietly kisses Aria on her head. "Anyway I'm just driving away from Samson Street and called you to let you know that the deed is done" said Quiet. "Oh you got rid of Ezra's body?" said Aria. "Yeah that and mostly those two targets that Mona paid me to kill, you know that fat white girl and her skinny white friend got the black guy kicked out of the Rumor Nightclub because the fat one told him he was following her skinny white friend, but he didn't" said Quiet. "Oh yeah, yeah that's right, so how's that going?" said Aria. "They're dead I killed them on Samson Street when they were on their way to Rumor" said Quiet. "How so?" said Aria. "On the fat white girl was driving her white car and I gave it a flat tire when I shot the front wheel so the fat white girl and her skinny friend got out of the car and asked each other what the fuck and then I showed up and told them that the black guy didn't do anything wrong and he was trying to get a girlfriend, but none of those bitches wouldn't hear of it so I shot the fat white girl in her pussy 5 times until all of her ovary eggs came out pouring out of her pussy and she even screamed in fear, including her skinny white friend and so I watched each of her eggs explode piece by piece and the only thing the skinny white said was, don't you dare shoot my friend that way and then I shot the fat white girl in her head as her head explodes and dies and then I shot her skinny white girl friend in her titties 20 times as the milk splattered over my face and even shoved the tip of my sniper into her pussy causing her to puke out massive of blood and she dies with her friend and I just quickly got in my car and left" said Quiet. "Wow you are one deadly sniper and kudos to the black guy he can finally go back to Rumor with no problems" said Aria. "Yeah the thing is I just heard the news on the radio station that Rumor Nightclub is no longer a thing because of the killing and decided to change it to the 1500 Lounge or some stupid shit" said Quiet. "He might as well go outside to hunt for girls again" said Aria. "Alright, so anyway I am on my way home, so how about you come over to my house and we spend time together doing some adult time" said Quiet. Hanna hears this and is discouraged that her night with Aria could end just like that but encouraging Aria to go have her date with Quiet but luckily for Hanna, Aria has other plans to decide. "I would love to, but I promised Hanna I'd hang out with her, she's my best friend and best friends stick together" said Aria. "Sure no hard feelings, how about you come to my house in the morning and we can possibly fuck?" said Quiet. "I'm done with that" said Aria. "I hope your pussy is ready because mines are, I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before" said Quiet. Quiet's comment provoked Aria to be wet for Hanna as Aria stares at Hanna's eyes. "I would love that" said Aria. "Good done deal, I'll see you in the morning" said Quiet. "Bye I love you" said Aria. "I love you too" said Quiet. Just when Aria hangs up her phone she throws the phone on the floor and quickly turns back around to lean on Hanna and quickly places her hands on Hanna's face and kisses her deeply on her lips as Aria gets horny for Hanna. "Whoa, wow Aria I truly didn't expect this" said Hanna. Hanna wraps her arms around Aria. "Neither did I" said Aria. "Did you really cancel your date just to spend time with me?" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissing each other with passion and stops. "Yes I did, I rather spend time with you tonight Hanna" said Aria. Hanna smiles. "I would never cancel our night together" said Aria. Aria pushes Hanna's head back and kisses Hanna deeply on her lips and starts sucking all over her mouth and even sucks up Hanna's spit and when the kissing slows down in a steamy way Aria licks Hanna's lip and Aria's spit drops from her tongue on Hanna's lower lip. "To be honest with you Hanna, kissing you is really addicting compare to Quiet's" said Aria. Due to Hanna's lovestruck she doesn't realize that Aria is indeed truly in love with Hanna as Hanna continues to assume that they're resuming their fling which it's technically is. "Oh Aria I can never stop kissing you, I can't even get you out of my mind, especially when you have a—" said Hanna. "SHHH just say no dearer, just kiss me before we get too scared until we back away but remember for the time being no sex" said Aria. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other. "I'll try to handle that" said Hanna. "You can still rub my butt and you can even rub my pussy through my pants or squeeze my titties if you really need to as long as we're both not naked with each other" said Aria. "You still going to have sex with Quiet are you?" said Hanna. Without a word Aria pulls Hanna closer to her to kiss her passionately on her lips while Hanna rubs Aria's back like crazy and is even stroking her shirt across her back due to her love for Aria and then Aria leans on top of Hanna on the couch while they're still kissing each other as Hanna now has her hands placed on Aria's butt and rubs them while they're still kissing each other with loving passion with their tongues licking each other like there's no tomorrow and so we can a close up of Aria and Hanna's lips as their lips constantly locking on each other and makes smooching sounds in slow motion as they lick around their lips until they eventually gets to the point where Aria and Hanna goes for the deep kiss as they legitimately stick their tongue in their mouths so deep that Aria and Hanna licked each other's uvulas without even coughing which instead causes Aria and Hanna to hug and hold each other so tight like they can't even resist being away from each other as they are still kissing while they continue to lick each other's uvulas, and while they continue to lick each other's uvulas both Aria and Hanna drools over their mouths as their saliva falls from their chins as Aria and Hanna break away from their kiss staring each other in the eyes for a brief second and then licks each other's salvias off of their mouths and resumes back to their passionate kissing while Hanna holds on to Aria to lift herself up in order to lay Aria flat on her back on the couch while Hanna leans on top of Aria as Hanna's titties makes contact with Aria's titties as they bounce on each other and Hanna then smoothly rubs Aria's face while they continue to kiss each other on their lips with loving passion while Hanna kisses and licks around Aria's chin letting Aria moans a bit while Aria wraps her arms around Hanna while they continue to kiss each other like crazy, and then when Hanna happens to turn her to see a mirror on the wall next to the TV she watches herself kissing Aria on the couch due to their reflection until it gets to the point where Hanna starts to hallucinates Quiet in the mirror when Hanna's form on the mirror changes and sees Quiet getting her face kissed by Aria as if Quiet is staring dead at Hanna calls her our being a third wheel and is forced to watch Quiet seduce her love interest and even hallucinates Quiet kissing Aria so hard on her lips making her wet and this makes Hanna jealous that she turns away from the mirror and grabs Aria's face and kisses her so hard on her lips which catches Aria by surprised by the expression Aria makes when she balled up her eyes when she is being roughly kissed by Hanna and while they still kissing Hanna's lips still locks on to Aria's lips as we get a close up of them kissing as we see Hanna kissing Aria's lips so fast to take her jealously on her and due to her roughly kissing Aria is having a hard time breathing as Hanna then sticks her tongue in Aria's mouth to lick her tongue and around her teeth which makes Aria feel a little creeped out. "(Muffled) Hanna" said Aria. Without a word Hanna then bites Aria's lip and Aria manages to get her lip off from Hanna's teeth but is roughly kissed again by Hanna. "(Muffled) Hanna" said Aria. When Hanna hears Aria calling her she only hears Quiet's voice in her head, and this prompts Hanna to grind against Aria's pussy despite the fact they both have pants on, and Aria is starting to feel like Hanna is raping her as Aria quickly backs away from Hanna's kiss. "Ok Hanna I think we need to stop" said Aria. Hanna constantly grind against Aria's pussy and starts kissing and licking all over Aria's face as Aria clearly has no idea what is happening which makes her scared. "Hanna stop it" said Aria. Because of Quiet's voice in Aria is heard in Hanna's head, Hanna continues to like to thrust her pussy on Aria's pussy only to take out her jealous of Quiet on Aria. "Hanna please stop this" said Aria. Hanna hugs around Aria's neck kissing her neck as Hanna continue to grind on Aria's pussy as Aria is seen now busting in tears feeling like Hanna is raping her. "(Crying) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hanna please stop it" said Aria. Hanna repeatedly kissing Aria's lips as Aria then holds on to Hanna's face. "Hanna please stop, I said stop it now" said Aria. And just then Hanna finally snaps out of it and looks at Aria who is now terrified of her causing Hanna to feel like she did something wrong with Aria. "Hanna what the fuck is wrong with you?" said Aria. "I honestly don't know" said Hanna. "Come here" said Aria. Hanna leans back down on top of Aria as Hanna uses both of her hands to wipe off the tears off Aria's face and then they both cuddle. "You were scaring me sweetie" said Aria. "I know I'm sorry" said Hanna. "I don't like it that rough ok, just go nice and slow with me ok Hanna" said Aria. "Sure thing" said Hanna. "Kiss me again" said Aria. "I'm fine with that" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other with passion on the couch as the camera then pans out while they still kissing.

Chapter 15: Dessert Time

Meanwhile at Ricky's house and at Ricky's house Ricky sits on his chair with Spencer who is sitting on Ricky's lap while they're both naked together kissing each other as Spencer has her arms wrapped on Ricky's neck and Ricky has his hands placed on Spencer's lower back and near her butt while the passionate kissing continues until they end up licking each other's tongues. "Hmm baby it's a shame we won't do this more often now that I got promoted" said Spencer. "Hey Spence, you chose what you want, and it was your dream and I am very grateful that you took that offer, it was a good move" said Ricky. "Oh Ricky I love you so much and I'm gonna miss you" said Spencer. "I'm gonna stop by out your office every once in a while" said Ricky. "Oh sweetheart" said Spencer. Spencer places her hands on Ricky's face and deeply kisses him on his lips provoking Ricky to kiss Spencer back and Spencer then gives Ricky a lap dance by grinding her pussy on Ricky's lap while they still kissing until Spencer's cellphone rings. "And it starts" said Ricky. "Get used to that baby" said Spencer. Spencer gets off Ricky's lap and when Spencer walks off to get her phone out of her pants pocket Ricky slaps Spencer's butt. "AHHH (Laughs) oh you bastard" said Spencer. "What I love how your ass jiggles" said Ricky. "You know I don't like they sweetie" said Spencer. "You love it and you know it" said Ricky. Spencer walks over to her pants lying on the floor and when Spencer bends down to reach for her phone Ricky stares at Spencer's beautiful ass and is getting a hard on for Spencer's butt and even spots Spencer's pussy when she bends down even further trying to get her phone out of her pocket before her phone stops ringing until she eventually got it out of her pocket and then goes over to Ricky sit on his lap and answers it. "Hello" said Spencer. "Hey Spencer my favorite partner, am I interrupting anything?" said Angela. "Actually yes I was in the middle of having sex with Ricky and giving him a sexy lap dance" said Spencer. "Oh I'm sorry to ruin your mood but it looks like your first assignment as second in command secret agent is about to start" said Angela. "Oh really I get to start now, so what crime scene?" said Spencer. "Well it's kind of a crime but, I had one of our crew to go back to Big Shell and on the way there they noticed Ocelot was leaving Big Shell and even had their conversation recorded and he is on his way to sabotage the prom which is held at Ballroom At The Ben due to his past events he can't let go" said Angela. "Of course, Ocelot has to ruin my sex life" said Spencer. "Sometimes sweetie there are more things to worry about than your sex life" said Angela. "I know, I mean he just can't catch a break can he?" said Spencer. "It's Ocelot you can't expect him to give up easily, but hey right now I am on my way to Ricky's house to pick you up so be sure you're ready in 5 minutes" said Angela. "Ok getting dressed right now" said Spencer. "See you in 5 minutes partner" said Angela. Spencer hangs up and gets up from Ricky's lap. "Well sorry baby looks like our love scene is over but that was work and Ocelot is about to cause havoc at the prom at Ballroom At The Ben" said Spencer. "Why would he want to do that?" said Ricky. "Angela said something about his past, but I need to get dressed now and I may stay over at Angela's for the night that way she doesn't want to waste time to pick me up from your house" said Spencer. "That's fine I guess I go watch some porn" said Ricky. Spencer laughs. "You better be fucking with me baby" said Spencer. "I only watch them when I'm bored" said Ricky. Spencer starts to get dressed as she is seen putting her pink underwear on. "Just think about me ok sweetie" said Spencer. "Don't work too hard baby" said Ricky. "I won't" said Spencer. Spencer continues to get dressed until the scene changes to Spencer waiting outside in front of Ricky's house as Angela had just arrived as she drives near Ricky's house to pull over to allow Spencer to get in the front seat next to Angela and Spencer then closes the car door. "You look lovely Spencer" said Angela. "Why thank you" said Spencer. Without a word Angela leans over and kisses Spencer on her lips and Spencer backs away and smiles awkwardly. "Um Angela I thought we were going to stop Ocelot at the prom" said Spencer. "Oh we are, I just wanted to give you a kiss and I'm sorry I freaked you out like that" said Angela. "Angela it's fine you did nothing wrong" said Spencer. "I didn't, so you're not freaked out?" said Angela. Spencer smiles and places her hands on Angela's face and leans over as Spencer and Angela starts kissing each other as Angela also rubs Spencer's face until they happily break away from the kiss. "I thought you tried to get all freaky with me" said Spencer. "Oh no, just a hello kiss" said Angela. "I love you Angela" said Spencer. "I love you too, so anyway let's go to that prom and stop Ocelot so we can close this case on your first day of being my second in command" said Angela. Angela drives off as the scene then changes back to the prom event where the waiter and the waitress are seen setting out the ice cream which catches the 6 girls attention. "Hmm looks like they are serving ice cream already" said Mona. "Yeah they sure are" said Grace. The 6 girls see the waiter and the waitress places a few vanilla and chocolate ice cream on the table and even an ice cream sundae. "You know I could go for some ice cream" said Mona. "Yeah same here, (To Adrian) baby you want some ice cream?" said Amy. "Yes, can you get me vanilla" said Adrian. "Okay" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed as Amy gets up from her seat and heads to the table for the ice cream. "So Lauren, how about you, do you want some ice cream?" said Madison. "Sure I'd like a chocolate ice cream" said Lauren. "Why cause you black?" said Mona. "Very funny Mona" said Lauren. "Don't pay her no mind hon, just sit tight and I'll get us some ice-cream" said Madison. Madison gets up from her seat and walks off to the ice cream table with Amy. "And I'll get us some ice cream my perfect darling" said Grace. "Get me any kind it doesn't matter" said Mona. Grace kisses Mona on her lips repeatably making Lauren putting herself in an awkward position. "I just love doing things for you, you so lucky you have me" said Grace. Grace gets up and heads for the ice cream table as Adrian Lauren and Mona are the only ones sitting while Lauren looks at Mona still stunned what she witnessed. "What so you never seen two girls kiss each other before?" said Mona. "I seen a few" said Lauren. "You look so curious about it" said Mona. "Um no I don't swing that way thank you" said Lauren. "Are you sure about that?" said Adrian. "Hey I am the only one at this table who like dick alright, so I know what I like" said Lauren. "Okay then" said Adrian. "We were just asking" said Mona. So at the ice cream table Amy had to take her time what ice cream to choose since Grace was fast enough to grab two vanilla her herself and Mona and walks back to their table and the reason is because one of the vanilla ice cream is looking perfect while the other one is melted, as the chocolate ice cream is only available and didn't even bother getting the ice cream sundae as Madison approaches to Amy. "Hey there so you are having fun?" said Madison. "Why certainly, it's not like my girlfriend asked for vanilla and one of the vanilla ice cream is melted, but then again what girlfriend would I be if I give my girlfriend the melted ice cream" said Amy. "I know right, you can have my vanilla since Lauren only wants chocolate" said Madison. "Nah that's fine, I'll get the melted one" said Amy. "I love that you have a heart" said Madison. Madison picks up her vanilla ice cream and Lauren's ice cream. "Oh Amy between you and me" said Madison. "Yes?" said Amy. "Well you are smashing Adrian tonight right?" said Madison. "Yeah we most likely will but just don't know when thou, and what is on your mind there Madison?" said Amy. "Well I may have found a best method to lose my virginity" said Madison. "So you want to be a whore a fuck a random dude?" said Amy. Madison shakes her head no. "Oh no, no, no silly I'm not gonna have sex with a random dude, I'm gonna have sex with my best friend Lauren" said Madison. Amy gasps as they both look back at Lauren sitting at their table waiting patiently as Lauren and Adrian waves to Amy and Madison smiling as Amy points up her pointer finger telling them they'll be back shortly and turns back to Madison. "Madison are you forgetting something, Lauren Treacy is a straight girl and she only sees you as a friend I mean you can't just walk up to her and be like oh 'Lauren do you want to have sex with me tonight' no, no Madison that is just wrong and you can't make a girl want to have sex with you even if she's a lesbian or not" said Amy. "But Amy look at her, if it wasn't for you and Adrian ya'll wouldn't have showed me ya'll lifestyle and Lauren is so beautiful and sexy and I even picked out her prom outfit and also I can't even get her out of my head ever since I saw you and Adrian having sex in the woods" said Madison. "So it took you long enough until you seen us fucking you just happen to fall in love with your friend" said Amy. "Apparently so and I believe true love exist, and besides just like you taught me the other day try to be persuasive, like Adrian did to you that day, and the day you kissed me teaching me how to win the woman's heart" said Madison. "Oh I get it, so you have been learning" said Amy. "See, you make a great teacher" said Madison. "I hope you find a better plan to get Lauren to sleep with you and good luck with that and I also warn you, falling for a straight girl is never easy and my girlfriend would tell you" said Amy. "I know something that would get Lauren to lighten her mood" said Madison. "Awesome now let's us go eat before our ice cream really melts" said Amy. Amy and Madison return to their table with their dates giving them their ice cream and sits down. "Your vanilla ice cream princess" said Amy. "Thank you Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "Here you go Lauren your favorite" said Madison. "Thanks you are such a great friend" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison hugs. "Thanks Lauren" said Madison. The 6 girls start eating their ice creams. "So Amy what happened to your ice cream it like melt?" said Adrian. "Pretty much" said Amy. "It's like they left it in the heater or something" said Mona. "So you guys want to go on the dance floor after this?" said Grace. "We can but I was thinking that we should go take our prom pictures before we start dancing with our own dates because this is a night we don't want to forget and I'm sure as hell not gonna forget my prom picture" said Amy. "Our prom picture" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "I have to agree with Amy there Grace the picture comes first" said Mona. "Yeah once you really think about yeah we should get our prom pictures out the way first" said Grace. "Don't you guys have graduation practice coming up or something?" said Mona. "Yeah next week and on the week I may be working at Adrian's bar" said Amy. "Aww that is so lovely" said Mona. "I'm really looking forward to it" said Amy. "And I get to boss her around" said Adrian. "Sexy you can boss me around anytime you like" said Amy. "I love the way she talks" said Adrian. "So Lauren after we get our pictures taken you want to dance with me?" said Madison. "Sure, I can never turn a dance with my date" said Lauren. Lauren slides her finger on Madison's face, and she blushes. "I knew you wouldn't" said Madison. The 6 girls continue to eat their ice cream and continue to have their random friendly conversation.

Chapter 16: Taking Prom Pictures

There was a slight transition as the time jumped as we see that the 6 girls had finish their ice creams. "Hmm that was some good ice cream" said Amy. "Yeah I agree to that" said Grace. "You got a little cream on your mouth there" said Adrian. Adrian point the cream on the side of Amy's mouth. "Lick it off of me then" said Amy. "Sure thing" said Adrian. Adrian licks the cream off Amy's mouth, and they end up tough kissing each other turning Madison on as she's getting wet for Lauren. "Alright then so the pictures" said Madison. "Oh yeah babe where do we take our prom pictures?" said Amy. Adrian looks around and manage to see the sign that says prom photo photographer next to the area where they walked in earlier. "There it is baby you see the sign, that must be where we snap our prom picture" said Adrian. Amy then sees the sign where Adrian was pointing at. "Yup I see it now, ok ladies follow time to get our picture taken" said Amy. Amy Adrian and the rest of the girls gets up from their table and walks to the hallway where the sign is pointing. "Okay so after we all get our pictures taken, all 6 of us are going to take a group picture" said Amy. "That's a good idea to make sure we won't forget this night and in a few more years when we have kids of our own they're gonna to see how sexy we look back then" said Grace. "I'm really looking forward to it" said Adrian. The scene then changes to the picture room where Ben and Dylan just got done taking their prom picture. "All done, perfect" said Photographer. "Nice solid, I can't wait until we see the pictures when they give them out at school" said Ben. "(Laughs) I know right" said Dylan. "I hope they come out fast because I don't think I can wait any longer" said Ben. Before Ben and Dylan walks out of the picture room Amy and Adrian along with the rest their crew enters. "Oh hey Amy and Adrian" said Ben. "Hey" said Amy. "Hi" said Adrian. "No hard feelings right?" said Ben. "As long as you don't give my woman any problems then we won't have any beef with you" said Adrian. "Good it's settled then so we cool now" said Ben. "Yeah we cool, I just don't want things to be complicated on our night including graduation day" said Amy. "Alright then good luck on your photo" said Ben. "Thanks" said Amy. Ben and Dylan walk off. "Hey baby how about we rent a room for the night so me and you can fool around if you know what I mean" said Dylan. "Sure I'll rent us a room come with me I'll pay the manager out front" said Ben. Ben holds Dylan's hand and as Ben and Dylan had walked by Lauren and Madison, Madison hears what Ben and Dylan are up to and this prompts Madison to get an idea on how to provoke Lauren to take her virginity and eventually comes up with it. "I wonder what that was about" said Lauren. "Just nonsense those two, let's just think about us ok" said Madison. Photographer turns to the 6 girls. "So who's up next?" said Photographer. Amy and Adrian hold hands and approaches to the photographer. "That would be me Amy Jurgens and my girlfriend Adrian Lee" said Amy. "Just need to see your school ID and I'll have you two stand on the silver foil and stand by the table with the flower pot on it and you'll be set to go" said Photographer. Amy and Adrian show Photographer their school IDs. "So how many pictures you gonna take?" said Adrian. "We always take two pictures with two different poses, how every you two want to pose it's ya'll choice" said Photographer. "That's good to know" said Amy. "Oh and I have to warn you after I snap your picture and that goes for all of you ladies, not only you get the large prom picture but you'll also get your prom pictures in different sizes and I have to warn you ladies when you do get your large prom pictures do not I repeat do not hang your large prom picture on the wall with tape all over the motherfucker" said Photographer. "I believe my mom told me about this" said Adrian. "I'm glad she did because I heard 13 years ago when the black dude went to his prom here at this exact spot after he got his prom picture he hung two of those large prom picture on his wall with tape all over it and then a day later or was it on the day of his graduation, well anyway the point after he hung them on his wall with tape all over it his mom walked in his room while he was playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on the PlayStation 2 and she was shocked and flabbergasted and asked him why would he do that and to be fair his mother was a dumb ass fucking bitch for not telling him not to hang the large prom picture on his wall so that wasn't even his fault it was his mom's fault for not telling him so of course he's not gonna know that he wasn't suppose to hang his large prom picture on his wall and the sad thing is when his dad walked in his room even him he asked him why he hung it on his wall when he never even told him he shouldn't do it to begin with, so he had to take to pictures off of his wall and he accidentally tore one of them up and cusses up a storm and the black dude couldn't believe it, and this is where his mom and dad shot themselves in the foot for not telling his son he shouldn't put those pictures on his wall, and this is what his mom gets for sleeping with a 32 year old man while she was still in high school at 15 who knew his dad was a fucking pedophile and got the balls to not allow him to talk to some girl he likes at McDonald's" said Photographer. "Pardon me breaking this black dude's backstory that but can you hurry this up I promised Lauren I'd dance with her" said Madison. "Ok then let's get started then shall we" said Photographer. "Yes please" said Adrian. "Ok then stand by the flower pot and I'll get your pictures ready" said Photographer. Amy and Adrian go over to stand on the silver foil and stands by the flower pot as Amy and Adrian stands next to each other while Amy stands on the right side and Adrian on the left but from the camera's point of view it's complete opposite. "Baby, do I have something on my face?" said Adrian. Amy gently rubs Adrian's face to make sure nothing is on her face. "Nah you're good sweetheart" said Amy. "Ok just want to be sure" said Adrian. "Is my mouth dry to you sweetheart?" said Amy. Adrian rubs Amy's lips just a little so she won't smear off her lipstick. "It's nice and wet baby" said Adrian. "Thanks we're in this together" said Amy. Amy and Adrian softly kissed. "Alright ladies start getting into ya'll posing position as we're about to get started" said Photographer. Amy and Adrian turn to the side to face each other while Amy placed her hands around Adrian's waist as Adrian places her left hand on Amy's arm and her right hand on Amy's waist and then they start to smile at the camera. "Ah sexy pose, that is perfect when your moms see this they gonna thank you're married" said Photographer. Amy then gets an idea about that after that comment now with Amy and Adrian's child may possibly be on the way, but it is unknown for sure. "Alright hold that pose and one, two, and three" said Photographer. Photographer snaps a picture of Amy and Adrian soft cuddling. "Now for the 2nd take with a different pose" said Photographer. "I'll stand behind you darling" said Amy. "Ok sweetie" said Adrian. The way how Amy and Adrian really care for each other this turns Madison on so much she is getting wet for Lauren. "Wow Lauren Amy is a lucky girl" said Madison. "Yeah she is isn't she?" said Lauren. Madison attempts to lean on Lauren's shoulder, but she moves slightly out the way unaware that Madison was planning on to make her move on her while Amy stands behind Adrian and wraps her arms around Adrian's waist from behind and even attempts to put her hands on Adrian's titties, but the Photographer wouldn't allow it. "I know I say pose sexy but not anywhere near them top model shows" said Photographer. Amy leans her head near Adrian's face a bit. "Is this sexy enough?" said Amy. "Yeah that's close enough now smile" said Photographer. Amy and Adrian smiles for the camera as Photographer snaps the 2nd picture of Amy and Adrian. "And done, you ladies did good" said Photographer. "Thank you" said Amy. "So when will we get the prom pictures?" said Adrian. "A week or so but hopefully before you graduate" said Photographer. "That's fine" said Adrian. "Alright next" said Photographer. Grace and Mona approaches on the silver foil. "Amy want to check the dance floor while the rest take their pictures, or you want to wait for the group pictures" said Adrian. "It's best we wait I want us all friends to have a great time out on the dance floor" said Amy. "Alright, but can you go buy me a glass of water real fast?" said Adrian. "Sure anything for my sexy princess" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed as when Amy walks off we go into a little montage as we see Grace and Mona getting their prom pictures taken as one of their poses involves Grace and Mona all hugged up and their titties are really like on to each other and on another shot Grace has her arms wrapped around Mona's neck and Mona has her hands placed near Grace's butt and during Lauren and Madison's montage Lauren and Madison just hold each other causality like they're best friends and the next shot Madison stands behind Laure to wrap her arms around her wait but is placing her hands on Lauren's exposed stomach and even rubbed her navel in the process trying to turn Lauren on which actually kind of surprises her but they still both smiles with no problems when their picture was taken. "Alright that looked pretty good and I may have more customers out there waiting for their pictures to be taken" said Photographer. Adrian is now seen with a glass of water since Amy had already came back with it during the montage. "We have to take our group picture" said Amy. "Sure thing why don't everyone just step right up, and we're done" said Photographer. Amy Adrian Grace Mona Lauren and Madison all gather round on the silver foil and stand all together with each other with their arms around each other partners like they're being somebody's bridesmaid. "That is perfect, now hold that position" said Photographer. "This is the one night we cannot forget" said Amy. "Amen to that" said Grace. They all held on to each other and smiles for the camera as their group picture is now taken. "You ladies did absolutely well, and your pictures will arrive at your school sometimes next week and it won't be long" said Photographer. "Thank you sir" said Adrian. "Woo that was fun" said Madison. "Come on girls let's go hit the dance floor" said Amy. "Time to go shake that mega booty" said Mona. "I am right with you sweetheart" said Grace. The 6 girls leave the picture room and returns to the dance floor.

Chapter 17: Dirty Dancing On The Dance Floor

When the 6 girls arrived at the dance floor the music starts to play as it reveals to be All About Love by Earth Wind & Fire as Amy and Adrian including the rest of the girls recognize it. "Oh my god I love this song" said Amy. "You and me both it's also one of my mom's favorites" said Adrian. "May I have this dance sweetheart?" said Amy. Adrian laughs. "What's the point of asking my princess" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian hold each other hands and starts dancing as the song continues to start as Amy starts to sing along with it to impress Adrian. "You know it's been time talking to you, so we figured we, lay it on you let you know how we feel about love mmm" sang Amy. Adrian smiles at Amy as the camera pans over to Grace and Mona who are also slow dancing. "It looks like Amy and Adrian are going to have the best night of their life" said Grace. "So are we baby" said Mona. Mona kisses Grace on her face while the camera pans back to Amy and Adrian dancing. "Paint a pretty smile each day, loving is a blessing yeah, never let it fade away it's all about love yeah" sang Amy. Amy then wraps her arms around Adrian and leans on her chest while they slow dancing as Adrian takes turn singing. "Build yourself a true romance, beauty that's around you yeah (Adrian slides her finger on Amy's face provoking her to smile) you deserve just one more chance, my dear, my dear" sang Adrian. Amy then places her hand on Adrian's face and sings back. "Let the light shine all through your mind, (Amy places her hand on Adrian's chest to feel her heart) feel your little heart aglow, take the time, make up your mind it's all about love yeah" sang Amy. Amy and Adrian stares at each other's eyes with passion to sing at each other. "Talking yourself is fine, makes you feel much better, know just where to draw the line oh my dear, my dear" sang Amy and Adrian. Adrian then places both of her hands on Amy's shoulders and slides them down on her titties and lifts down Amy's blouse a bit just barely exposing Amy's titties and Amy's titties slightly bounces from this while Amy did the same with Adrian by lowing down her blouse a bit barely exposing her titties and just when the song starts to kick in the mood Adrian turns around and bends down just to dirty dance with Amy by twerking against Amy's legs allowing Amy to wrap her arms around Adrian's waist and just when the saxophone during the song picks up Adrian throws her head back letting her hair hits Amy's face turning her own which motivates Amy to slide her hand down Adrian's stomach and rubs Adrian's pussy while Adrian continues to shake her butt on Amy's pussy and at that position it makes it seems like Amy and Adrian are lesbian fucking while dancing and this catches Madison's attention and is getting turned on by this due to her trying to lose her virginity to her best friend Lauren. "It may feel weird saying this, but it looks to me that Amy and Adrian are the best couple yet" said Lauren. Madison wraps her arms around Lauren. "Yeah they are some lucky couple" said Madison. Madison and Lauren slow dances with each other as it eventually gets to the point where Adrian drops it like its hot and rubs her butt against Amy's pussy while Amy holds on to Adrian's thighs pretending to fuck her doggystyle as the people who are on the dance floor goes wild and then Adrian faces Amy as they kiss each other with passion. "You are so amazing sweetheart" said Amy. "So are you" said Adrian. Amy turns around and grabs on to Adrian's arms and wraps them around her waist as Amy then twerks on Adrian's legs and then she shakes her butt around Adrian's pussy turning her on like crazy. "Good thing I don't have a dick" said Adrian. Adrian then uses her both hands to squeeze Amy's titties as the camera then pans over to Lauren and Madison who are still slow dancing until Madison twirls Lauren around have her back face Madison as Lauren then starts twerking around Madison which turns on her while Madison holds on to Lauren's waist feeling the side of Lauren's butt as she continues to shake it around Madison's legs and even got a chance to quickly rub Lauren's pussy making it seem like it was a accident and then starts rubbing Lauren's stomach in the process until Lauren grabs Madison's hands and twirls herself around back facing Madison as they hold on to each other, and suddenly Madison and Lauren stares at each other's eyes for a brief second which provokes Madison to make her move to kiss Lauren but Lauren moves her head out of the way avoiding the kiss and hugs Madison instead which leads Madison to hug her back. "I am having a fun night bestie, I want to thank you for bringing me here" said Lauren. "Anytime that is what best friends are for" said Madison. Madison softy rubs Lauren's back and then ends up rubbing Lauren's butt softly. "(Moaning) Oh Madison people might be staring at us" said Lauren. "They won't mind, hey look at Amy and Adrian they are getting all freaky with each other and people aren't even caring" said Madison. "Yeah but Amy and Adrian are lovers and so are Mona and Grace, and we're only best friends" said Lauren. "Best friends to the end" said Madison. Lauren and Madison then deeply hug but Lauren technically rejecting Madison didn't stop her from continuing her mission to lose her virginity and she eventually came up with another plan as if she's refusing to take no for an answer and starts to whispers in her ear. "(Whispering) Can I rent us a room for us?" said Madison. Lauren backs up a bit and smiles. "Sure certainly" said Lauren. "I want us to be alone for awhile and have fun" said Madison. "So what are we going to be doing?" said Lauren. "Just talk and discuss our future plans together in college" said Madison. Madison slides her finger on Lauren's face which made Lauren smiles as she is blinded by love. "Sure I'm done, let's go rent us a room" said Lauren. "My treat, I'm paying" said Madison. "That's fine bestie" said Lauren. Madison and Lauren hold each other's arms as Madison starts escorting Lauren out of the dance floor as Madison catches her eyes on Amy and Adrian still dirty dance while Amy looks back to notice Madison walking off with Lauren. "Oh boy" said Amy. As Amy smiles Madison looks back at Amy and give her a thumbs up by signaling her that Madison's plan is indeed in progress while Amy lip synchs telling her she got this and give her the thumbs and as Adrian notices what's going on as Lauren and Madison finally walks off the dancing floor. "Honey, what was that about?" said Adrian. "Promise me you won't tell, this has to stay between us" said Amy. "Amy darling I'm pretty sure we discussed this we have to tell each other everything it's part of our loving relationship, you know I don't give away our secrets, so you always have my trust" said Adrian. "Okay then, so Madison is about to lose her virginity to her best friend Lauren" said Amy. "(Shocking gasp) Really?" said Adrian. "Yeah she is, Madison had a crush on Lauren since well, it's kind funny that she started to have a crush on her since she caught us fucking in the woods that day" said Amy. "Wow what do you know, who knew me, and you could somehow be matchmakers with the power of our powerful lovemaking" said Adrian. Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's neck. "You think our sex life is powerful huh, well I have a major surprise for you later on tonight" said Amy. Amy kisses Adrian softly. "OHHH can you tell me?" said Adrian. "When it comes to surprises I can't tell you everything" said Amy. "Oh my god when did you ever be a smooth talker?" said Adrian. "You the one who taught me about love and kindness" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed softly. "And up to this day I can't get enough of you" said Amy. "You know Amy, I just thought of something just now" said Adrian. "What is it?" said Amy. "You do realize that Lauren is straight right?" said Adrian. "Um yeah" said Amy. "You do also know it's never easy to get a straight woman in bed, right?" said Adrian. "You got me in bed while I was still straight and that is how I fell in love with you and became bisexual" said Amy. "It wasn't easy thou, you backed out when we first kissed and you even got used to our make out session on the titanic at Lava Island and on the next night we had sex for the first time and you seemed nervous to be naked with me but you still enjoyed it, regardless even when I ate you out for the first time" said Adrian. "Adrian you trying to get me wet right now?" said Amy. "Alright the point is that another thing I actually thought of, you said Madison is gonna lose her virginity to Lauren right?" said Adrian. "Yeah" said Amy. "Do you think its possible?" said Adrian. "Yeah, you took my virginity, well not exactly but you're still the first girl I had sex with" said Amy. "No I was referring to, is it even possible for a girl to take another girl's virginity?" said Adrian. "Oh that is a good question" said Amy. "Yeah it is" said Adrian. "I'm sure it's possible for a girl to take another girl's virginity" said Amy. "How so, they don't even have dicks to stick in their pussies to get inside them" said Adrian. "True by girls kind of can by putting their pussies on another girl's pussy since the pussy can barely go inside of another pussy, you'll just end up scissoring them back and forth, and we scissor each other all the time until we eventually cum" said Amy. "Funny how we thought about this now when Ashley lost her virginity to my mom, I should've asked her instead" said Adrian. "No need to love, sex is sex, and anything is possible and so in my personal opinion the same genders can take each other's virginity" said Amy. "I guess you're right" said Adrian. "I am right, and I'll be happy for my friend she'll be getting some pussy tonight" said Amy. "She'll do just fine just worry about us okay my darling princess" said Adrian. "Oh I love you so much" said Amy. "I love you too baby" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other with passion while continuing to slow dance as the scene changes to Madison and Lauren getting back to the gateway to speak with the hotel manager at the counter to rent a room. "Good evening ladies how may I help you?" said Manager. "I would like to rent a room just for the night with my best friend" said Madison. "Sure, that'll be $60.00" said Manager. "Okay no biggie" said Madison. Madison takes out her purse to take her money out of the purse and hands it to the manager. "Thank you, and I'll be handing you the hotel key for room 269" said Manger. The number 269 really catches Madison by surprise as the manager gives Madison the key. "The key to your room you may stay in there as long as you like by the time the sun rises" said Manager. "Thank you sir" said Madison. "Thanks" said Lauren. "Come on bestie let's go" said Madison. Madison grabs Lauren's hand and runs up the stairs smiling and laughing with joy and runs their way to room 269 leaving the manager to just stare and watch them run up the stairs.

Chapter 18: Bestie's Love Triangle

The scene then changes to room 269 as Madison unlocks the door and walks in with Lauren holding her hand and the closes the door behind and quickly locks it and just when Lauren looks around the room and attempt to walk towards the bed, Madison pulls Lauren back closer to her and then pins her against the wall and then went straight ahead to kiss Lauren on her lips but Lauren moves out the way avoiding her kiss and laughs. "Madison what are you doing?" said Lauren. "Being with you tonight has made me very special" said Madison. Madison leans towards Lauren very slowly to kiss her on the lips when the camera zooms in on my of their lips and by the time their lips met Lauren moves away again to avoid it. "Madison I don't know about this, I thought we only came up here to have fun" said Lauren. Madison smoothly rubs Lauren's face to get her in the mood. "Oh we are having fun, ever since we started dancing with each other I can't take my eyes off of you" said Madison. Lauren starts to fight it. "(Shudders) What's wrong with you?" said Lauren. Madison slides her finger on Lauren's face and then on her lips. "You are what's wrong, I don't think my heart can take it because you're looking too damn fine" said Madison. "You are looking pretty cute I will admit" said Lauren. An R&B music starts to kick in. "My heart will stop beating in 5 seconds and only you can recover my heart to you" said Madison. Lauren then stares as Madison's lips while she was talking and before Lauren could say anything Madison kisses Lauren deeply on her lips with passion as Lauren thought about breaking away from the kiss but when Lauren starting to feel that Madison is licking her tongue in the process Lauren then returns the kiss to Madison as Lauren and Madison are indeed kissing each other with loving passion while the R&B music continues to play in the background while Madison and Lauren's kissing are getting wilder and steamier than you can ever imagine as Madison lifts up both of Lauren's arms up to lean them against the wall which allows Madison to unstrap Lauren's pink prom bra and removes them as we see Lauren's titties bounces and Madison then kisses and licks over Lauren's titties briefly and goes back to kissing her lips while Madison slides her hands all the way down on Lauren's back to wrap her hands around Lauren's waist just to slowly pull down Lauren's pants and her underwear exposing Lauren's black pussy and when Lauren's pants and underwear touches the floor Lauren sliders off her high heels and her pants and underwear off her feet as Lauren is now completely naked and appears to be shy to be naked around Madison despite the fact that Lauren once changed her clothes around Madison before, but this is a different story and so Madison places her hands on Lauren's face and kisses her deeply on her lips while Lauren lifts up her arms just to hold on to the wall kissing Madison back while Madison unties her dress strap behind her back and then lets her dress fall to her on her feel as Madison's titties are exposed surprising Lauren when she sees them bouncing from being exposed. "(Shrieks) Holy shit boobs" said Lauren. Madison slides her finger on Lauren's face. "You act like you never saw any titties before, you ever stare at you own?" said Madison. Madison slides her finger down and smoothly rubs Lauren's left tit. "(Shivers) Yeah but not someone else's" said Lauren. Madison continues to firmly rub Lauren's titties gently as Lauren lets out a soft moan while Madison slides off her shoes including her dress and underwear and is now fully naked with Lauren. "Hmm, hmm" said Lauren. "Now you're bestie" said Madison. Madison reaches for Lauren's hands and places them on Madison's titties which causes Lauren to quiver for a brief second and Madison then moves Lauren's hands around making her rub Madison's titties until Lauren was able to her them on her own and then ends up squeezing Madison's titties and is surprised how Madison's titties soft are. "I never realized your titties are bigger than mines" said Lauren. Madison smiles and kisses Lauren on her lips passionately as Lauren then returns the kiss and this time Lauren wraps her arms around Madison's neck allowing Madison to pick up Lauren to carry her to the bed still kissing and then the scene transitions to Madison slowly laying Lauren down flat on the bed as they move in slow motion in the matrix style still kissing each other with passion while Lauren rubs Madison's back while Madison starts thrusting her pussy on Lauren's pussy and starts fucking her while staring at Lauren's eyes while the song reveals to be Swimming Pool by Freezepop to be playing in the background. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Lauren. While the lovemaking continues Madison kisses over Lauren's neck as the camera views Madison's naked body as she is still rubbing her pussy on Lauren's pussy while Madison's butt can be seen from that view until the camera switches back to the normal lovemaking position where Madison is still thrusting Lauren's pussy as we see Madison's nipples rubbing against Lauren's nipples and then Madison slides down to kiss and suck Lauren's titties for a brief and then rubs them gently and then slides down to kiss her stomach until Madison starts sucking Lauren's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Lauren. While Lauren is continuing to have her loud orgasm from getting her pussy sucked, Lauren places her hands on the headboard while Madison continues to lick around Lauren's pussy nice and smoothly while Madison's butt is also sticking in the air and the expression on Lauren's face as she couldn't believe she's indeed having sex with a girl for the first time and then Madison holds on to Lauren's legs as she still couldn't get enough of pussy sucking, Madison continues to suck Lauren's pussy harder causing Lauren's titties to bounce like crazy while the camera zooms up on them. "OHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHH, OHHH, OH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Lauren. While the song starts to say everything is perfect now constantly, Madison holds on to Lauren's thighs and turns over having Lauren's butt facing Madison as she lifts her butt up a bit letting Lauren to be in a doggystyle position as Lauren turns around to look and is a little surprised when Madison stares at Lauren's naked black butt and rubs it gently and then kisses the left cheek of her butt which makes Lauren quiver a bit and Madison slowly moves her heard near Lauren's butt to suck it which makes Lauren shy. "Wait, wait Madison please not there, anything but there" said Lauren. "Why not bestie?" said Madison. "My ass is dirty down there" said Lauren. Madison rubs Lauren's butt nice and gently. "Don't be silly baby, your ass is nice and clean and smells even nice" said Madison. Lauren isn't sure if she should get disgusted by this or take that as a compliment. "How can you be so sure?" said Lauren. Madison holds on both side of Lauren's butt. "Because you know how to bathe really well" said Madison. Madison then starts sucking Lauren's butt as we see Lauren's titties bouncing back and forth. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Lauren. Madison even licks around Lauren's anus which makes Lauren quiver and then have an orgasm. "OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH" said Lauren. Just when Madison gets enough pleasure, Madison twirls Lauren around to lay her back on her back and quickly lays on top of Lauren as they kiss each other with loving passion and Lauren is amazed how Madison's lips taste from all the pussy and butt sucking she did on her and then goes back to thrusting Lauren on her pussy which made Lauren throws her head backwards as Lauren writhes with pleasure while holding on tight to Madison until Lauren eventually comes to her breaking point which made her snap out of it and slips away from Madison to get out of the bed without saying anything leaving Madison to lay flat on her back as Madison's titties bounces and sighs of exhaustion as the sex is over which shows Madison enjoyed it while Lauren walks over to the wall and then just sits on the floor curled up against the wall shivering as if she couldn't believe what she had first experienced and the music fades out. "You ok Lauren?" said Madison. "That was something, and that was so dirty" said Lauren. Madison just stares at the ceiling feeling so accomplished that she finally lost her virginity to her best friend. "You were so amazing in bed, not bed for a first timer and even for me" said Madison. "I have to admit, you did pretty good, my mind was all blank the whole time" said Lauren. "It happens, I looked this up on google and it all happens to some of the first timers" said Madison. "(Blows) I am so exhausted" said Lauren. "Best part is, we're no longer virgins" said Madison. "So true, not what I had imagined" said Lauren. Madison then gets up from the bed and goes over to sit by Lauren still completely naked together as Madison cuddles with Lauren. "I also have to admit, this is the best prom night we ever had together" said Madison. "I couldn't agree more" said Lauren. "I love you bestie" said Madison. "I love you too bestie" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison hugs and while they are hugging Madison feels like she has won the girl of her dreams but we're going to find the results from Lauren as they stopped hugging and goes back to cuddling. "Look Madison, I enjoyed it and all, but I have to break it down to you, but I am in love with a guy and we've been talking for a while" said Lauren. Madison's hope for becoming Lauren's girlfriend has shot down. "Oh, who is it I may ask?" said Madison. "Jesse" said Lauren. "Oh, you never mentioned him to me" said Madison. "I didn't tell you everything and I'm sorry I kept that from you, you were falling for me just when we started talking recently and I was suppose to be his prom date but he couldn't because he didn't have the money for it because I asked him to be his prom date at the last second" said Lauren. "Oh I see" said Madison. "So yeah that is the real reason why I became your prom date" said Lauren. Madison looks shocked. "Yeah, I'm sorry I have to tell you this right now, I'll telling you this because you're my best friend and I care so much about you" said Lauren. Madison almost explodes but didn't want to ruin her own prom night with Lauren. "(Softly) I know" said Madison. "So is this why you picked out my prom suit which made me look like a hooker?" said Lauren. "Um" said Madison. "You wanted me to be your prom date so you can hit on me at the dance floor until you finally get me in bed, did you?" said Lauren. "Well if you put it that way" said Madison. "Well you do realize what we did, it doesn't mean anything" said Lauren. "Yeah" said Madison. "And I am so sorry I have to keep reminding you, but I am not gay Madison" said Lauren. Madison has a tear falling from her eye and then wipes it off. "Being gay isn't in me and I only see you as a friend and nothing more" said Lauren. "I love you" said Madison. "I know you do bestie, but I like you and not how you like me" said Lauren. Madison feels like her prom night is crushed and being rejected again. "And tomorrow I am supposed to meet up with Jesse in the afternoon for our first date and I may possibly be his and I'm just not sure yet" said Lauren. "May your heart be the key to guidance" said Madison. "I'm really in love with Jesse and words can't express on how I really feel about him, you'll understand right?" said Lauren. "Sure bestie" said Madison. Madison and Lauren hug each other. "Oh and Madison promise me one thing" said Lauren. "Anything" said Madison. "Please don't tell anyone including Amy and Adrian that we had sex" said Lauren. "OOOOOOOH see that's the thing" said Madison. "What now Madison?" said Lauren. "Amy kind of knows about us having sex because I told her I was gonna lose my virginity to" said Madison. "Oh shit Madison" said Lauren. "I'm sorry, and Adrian might know about it to because you know Amy tells her everything" said Madison. "Ok well Amy and Adrian are fine anyway, but not even my dad can find out that we had sex at prom night, you understand?" said Lauren. "I understand" said Madison. "If my dad finds out I had sex with a girl, I am going to be living out on the streets or worse I could even go to the Military School or even one of those Church program for homophobia people and I don't want that for me" said Lauren. "Relax, I won't tell anyone and besides our sex life isn't anyone else's business" said Madison. Lauren then wraps her arms around Madison's naked body. "So Madison how about we make our prom night fun last even longer, you down?" said Lauren. Madison wraps her arms around Lauren's naked body. "Sure I'm down" said Madison. Madison and Lauren start kissing each other with loving passion. "And bestie this is the only time we're ever going to do this, you understand?" said Lauren. "I just want to have fun" said Madison. "Good, now take me" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison starts kissing each other with passion as their kissing gets more wilder and steamier as Madison lays on top of Lauren still kissing each other as if they can't even let go of each other as the camera pans away viewing Madison's naked body from top as Madison and Lauren goes back to having sex for the rest of the prom night while the screen fades to black.

Chapter 19: Danger On The Dance Floor

When the screen fades back in the scene had changes to Trump's helicopter while Trump flies his helicopter as they are near the Ballroom At The Ben. "Alright folks we're getting near the prom area Ocelot's been mentioning" said Trump. "Good, soon I will be victorious" said Ocelot. Makarov and Alex are seen sitting in the backseat cuddling. "So Ocelot, did you come up a plan on how you gonna shut this prom show down?" said Alex. "We have to be stealthy and attack the Prom King and the Prom Queen dead or not and their prom would be a disaster" said Ocelot. "I may have a question Ocelot, now those lesbian lovers you keep referring to, are they that important to you?" said Makarov. "They might be the key to keep on interfering with me and may put a target on me if the prophecy is correct" said Ocelot. "There are other lesbians out there in the world, look at Mona and her girlfriend" said Alex. "They are no use to us, but my main goal is to cancel prom in general, never mind those lesbian lovers I just want all my past events erased if it's the last thing I'll do" said Ocelot. "Seems reasonable enough Mr. Ocelot" said Trump. "Yeah and what if other areas like the one we're going to have prom night and then what?" said Makarov. "Leave that to Trump and when he becomes President he'll be sure to shut it down" said Ocelot. Suddenly they made it to the Ballroom At Ben building. "Alright Mr. Ocelot we're there" said Trump. "Good just land on the ceiling while I'll slip in unnoticed" said Ocelot. "I'll come with you Ocelot, in case my sister shows up and I may have a word with her" said Alex. "Sure thing" said Ocelot. "I'll stay here in case someone is one to us and I'll hold them back" said Makarov. "All according to plan" said Ocelot. Trump lands the helicopter on the roof. "Alright baby, you be safe in there you hear" said Makarov. Makarov and Alex kiss each other. "Don't have to tell me twice" said Alex. Ocelot and Alex gets out of the helicopter and closes the door behind them. "So how are we gonna get in?" said Alex. "We'll go into the vents and sneak in the backstage area" said Ocelot. "Well you go do that while I climb down and enter the backdoor, I don't do vents in case I run into those nasty rats" said Alex. "Ah do as you like but you'll get used to it in due time" said Ocelot. "Whatever you say" said Alex. Ocelot and Alex splits up to enter the Ballroom At Ben and then the scene changes to the dance floor where the mini boss music from Sonic Mania plays on radio hence the title of the music Danger On The Dance Floor while Amy and Adrian are dancing around as well with Mona and Grace as Amy is just dancing casually while Adrian just twerks away turning Amy. "Nice ass baby" said Amy. Amy taps Adrian's butt while Grace and Mona are getting freaky with each other as they grind on each other legs and kiss each other passionately on the lips and Amy then wraps her arms behind Adrian and they twerk with each other while Amy rubs over Adrian's titties and then the camera pans up to reveal Ocelot standing on the catwalk watching the girls dancing around with their prom dates which angers Ocelot. "Dance while you can bitch, slash O" said Ocelot. Ocelot then realizes his statement made no sense whatsoever. "Hmm sounds better when A says it" said Ocelot. Ocelot then notices Mona kissing Grace on her lips with passion. "And speaking of A, there is the traitor down there with her new lover, ok time to play it safe before I strike" said Ocelot. Ocelot walks off and the scene changes outside of the Ballroom At The Ben where Angela had just parked her car near the prom building and Spencer is with her as well. "So that must be the prom Ocelot's heading to huh?" said Spencer. "Yup supposedly and in any second he could stir some trouble in there" said Angela. "Any suggestions?" said Spencer. "Would you like to be my prom date for the night?" said Angela. "Sure I don't mind reliving my senior year" said Spencer. "Alright it's a done deal then" said Angela. Just then Spencer notices Alex walking on the side of the Ballroom At The Ben building and turned the corner to find a way in. "Oh shit, it's my sister" said Spencer. "Alex, what is she up to?" said Angela. "Same thing with Ocelot I must assume" said Spencer. "I assume so" said Angela. "Well I'm gonna tail her and then try to put some sense into her" said Spencer. "And how are you going to do that partner?" said Angela. Spencer acts all sexy. "With the power of seduction" said Spencer. "Oh I see, you're trying to get your sister to join us by having sex with her are you?" said Angela. "It worked on Mona" said Spencer. "Yeah because Mona was one of your best friends and an evil twin like your sister isn't that quite dumb" said Angela. "Trust me baby, I know my sister for a long time, and I know she'll listen to me" said Spencer. "Alright good luck trying to get her to join us" said Angela. Spencer places her hands on Angela's face and deeply kisses her on her lips with passion. "Boss just remember you are in my heart" said Spencer. "So are you Spence and when this case blows over, my apartment in my room alone" said Angela. "I couldn't agree more" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela kissed each other again and then sighs together with happiness. "You're always such a great kisser" said Spencer. "Kissing your lips is the best thing about you being my partner" said Angela. "Ok I will tail my sister while you sneak in and if you see anything suspicious you page me twice" said Spencer. "Roger" said Angela. Angela and Spencer gets out of the car and splits up to proceed with the mission and the scene goes back to the dance room where Amy and Adrian are still getting freaky with each other along with Mona and Grace as Grace shakes her butt on Mona's thigh as well as Amy shaking her butt on Adrian's side and then the camera pin points to the stage where we see a new character in this episode Cheryl Blossom which reveals to be the school president and is getting ready to announce Prom King and Prom Queen by walking on the stage as one of the prom staff member gives Cheryl the microphone and a staff member walks off leaving Cheryl to speak in the microphone to start the award ceremony. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?" said Cheryl. The music stops as the students looks at Cheryl. "If anyone is having a good time, give me a hell yeah" said Cheryl. "Hell yeah" said Students. "Right I hope so and I hate to interrupt ya'll dirty dancing up into the piece but I was inform it's time for me to announce who's gonna be Prom King and Prom Queen, and as you may or may not know some how my name is Cheryl Blossom the school president and I work at waste management because well can't really say much" said Cheryl. "Isn't she a hitwoman?" said Amy. "That is what she means by waste management it's just a cover up incase someone rats on her" said Adrian. "Oh" said Amy. "And now before I announce Prom King and Queen word just got out from one of the judges is that there will not be a Prom King this year but instead there will be 2 Prom Queens" said Cheryl. "Oh that is bullshit YO" said Ocelot as he watches from above. "That's a quiet interesting change" said Amy. "Very" said Adrian. Ben and Dylan are just approaching to the dance floor during speech. "To all the dudes who wants to be Prom King, sorry no dudes are being Prom King this year" said Cheryl. Ben waves his hand in disbelief. "Wow, come on baby we're out" said Ben. "No, no, no we should wait in case I win to be Prom Queen" said Dylan. Ben and Dylan stay to listen. "As the results are finally in people has finished voting and now it's time to announces is who going to be the Prom Queens so I would like to call my lovely assistant to the stage" said Cheryl. Just then there were crickets sounds are heard as Cheryl's assistant isn't coming out of backstage. "I said I would like my lovely caring assistant to come on stage with me and help me announce the winners" said Cheryl. Cricket sounds are heard again as Cheryl is getting irritated. "What the hell is that girl do— (Covers mic) Toni, Toni what the hell is taking you?" said Cheryl. Toni then finally comes out of backstage pacing forward holding a small box that has the results in it. "I'm sorry baby I had to straighten my hair and it got all crooked again and you know I how I hate getting on stage with my hair looking like a hot mess" said Toni. "I don't care about that sweetie, now hurry and stand by me" said Cheryl. Cheryl then proceeds with the microphone as Toni stands by Cheryl's side. "Alright everyone let's just give it to my lovely assistant who is actually my lover, Toni Topaz" said Cheryl. The students clap for her as Toni waves. "You know what's funny babe, as much I couldn't stand Cheryl in the past her girlfriend isn't that bad, but nowhere as cute as you" said Amy. "Meh she's alright" said Adrian. "Now that she is with me she is gonna to take the results out of the box and announce the winners so hold on to your applause until the big reveal, now open that box sweetheart" said Cheryl. Toni opens the box and takes out a white paper with someone's name on it and Cheryl takes the box from Toni and hands Toni the mic and when Toni looks at the names she places the mic near Cheryl's voice just to be sure should they both announce the winners. (Imitates Christopher Judge) Read it girl" said Cheryl. The students laugh including Amy and Adrian. "(Smiles) Jeez who knew Cheryl had a manly voice" said Amy. "I'll say" said Adrian. "And the winner goes to (Long pause) Amy Jurgens and Adrian Lee, you may come up on stage" said Toni. The students clap for Amy and Adrian while Ben and Dylan are in disbelief as Amy and Adrian couldn't believe this. "What, we won" said Amy. "Yup the lady said we won" said Adrian. "Holy shit we won" said Amy. "You two better get up there" said Grace. Amy grabs Adrian's hand and they both walk off towards the stage while Ben and Dylan are shocked. "I don't believe this, how did Amy and Adrian won?" said Ben. "How ironic that your ex wins with the girl she cheated on you with" said Dylan. "So this school are supporting lesbians now?" said Ben. "I don't know, it's best not to let them get to us" said Dylan. While the students are still clapping, and cheering Amy and Adrian walks up the stage while Amy holds her hand and approaches to Cheryl and Toni. "How are you doing ladies?" said Cheryl. "We're doing fine Cheryl and I want to thank you I mean this was unexpected" said Amy. "I'll go get you two ya'll crowns" said Toni. "But what about our tiaras?" said Amy. "Just wear it over you" said Toni. Toni rushes backstage to get the crowns. "Now I want to congratulate the cutest and loving caring couples to win this ceremony and not only they are the cutest prom dates but the move cutest school couples ya'll can ever imagine" said Cheryl. The students were like oohs and ahs over Amy and Adrian except for Ben and Dylan. "And because Amy and her girlfriend Adrian are the best couples in our school and the entire world is why I choose them to be prom queens, I mean look at them Amy and Adrian are so perfect for each other and they are so hot together that you'll end up masturbating to when you're sleeping and ya'll might as well because, not that's any of ya'll business Amy and Adrian have the best sex than any other couples would, like name one couple who has sex on the kitchen stove or the staircase" said Cheryl. "How does she know about this?" said Amy. "Oh I may have said a few things about us over Discord" said Adrian. "None, because I think Amy and Adrian's sex life is steamier than I can imagine a dorky kid's sex life" said Cheryl. "Dorky" said Ben. "Not trying to bash my friend but she's better off with Adrian then that stubborn kid who is no threat to our prom night" said Cheryl. "No threat" said Ben. "Besides, he is ugly" said Cheryl. "Ugly that does it, come on baby we're out of here" said Ben. "Come on try not make a big deal out of this, the bitch is jealous of us" said Dylan. Toni rushes back onstage with the crowns on the red pillow she's holding. "Sorry, sweetie one of the staffs had moved them again" said Toni. "That's fine sweetie" said Cheryl. Toni attempts to give Amy and Adrian their queen crowds, but Cheryl stops her. "Ah, ah, ahh baby I got this, here take the mic and carry it next to me" said Cheryl. "Yes baby" said Toni. Cheryl gives Toni the mic while Cheryl takes the crowns. "Alright and once again these crowns will belong to Queen Amy Jurgens" said Cheryl. Cheryl places the crown on Amy's head officially making her Prom Queen as the students claps for Amy while Amy bows. "And the other crown goes to her girlfriend Adrian Lee and congratulation to them both" said Cheryl. Cheryl places the crown on Adrian's head and the students claps for Adrian while Adrian bows to them awesome. "And now I will pronounce them queen and queen and to you Amy, you may kiss the queen" said Cheryl. Amy smiles at Adrian. "I'll be happy to" said Amy. Amy places her hands on Adrian's face as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other while Adrian rubs Amy's back smoothly as the students claps for them and Ben gets so displeased with this and decides to leave the prom. "Come on baby, I know for a fact this shit was rigged and Amy did this shit to get some unwanted attention" said Ben. "I'm starting to see why, Amy think she's the popular one all because she has a girlfriend and I also think that red headed Cheryl and that purple haired banded Toni of hers were part of her winning this ceremony by making some kind of deal" said Dylan. "I just don't give a shit no more, come on let's take you home" said Ben. "Yeah I am getting tired anyway" said Dylan. "The funny thing is the girl Amy is kissing is the same girl who stole her boyfriend and Amy's stupid self-ended up falling for her" said Ben. "She was probably after your money" said Dylan. Ben and Dylan walk off as the scene goes back to Amy and Adrian kiss each other with loving passion until they slowly stopped kissing and smiles at each other. "This was the best night I ever had with you Adrian" said Amy. "I love you so much Amy Jurgens and I am also enjoying our prom night" said Adrian. "Alright since I announce the winners I guess we can still party on until we end up closing this joint and with that being said Happy Prom Night everyone" said Cheryl. Ocelot on the catwalk still listens in and is tired of all the celebration. "Ok this is getting too better than my past event and here's my que" said Ocelot. Ocelot takes out his revolver and then flips off the catwalk and surprisingly lands in front of Amy Adrian Chery and Toni and points his gun at them. "Ok you lesbian fucking bitches times up" said Ocelot. The students gasped in fear. "Oh shit it's Ocelot" said Grace. "(Gasp) You" said Amy. Amy and Adrian hold on to each other while Toni steps in front shocking Cheryl. "Toni, don't be a hero" said Cheryl. "Ok what the fuck is this, some kind of circus stunt you're trying to pull off?" said Toni. "You, you're a fool to challenge me and you have no idea who I am capable of" said Ocelot. "Well motherfucker, you have no idea who I am capable of either so what gives you the fucking right to just bring in here and destroying everyone's prom night?" said Toni. "Um Toni, take it easy he has a gun" said Cheryl. "(To Cheryl) Stay out of this, (Returns to Ocelot) now listen here you, you men are all the same, you think I am afraid of you well then you should be because from where I come from is a place you wish you never even know about, because I am a very dangerous person and don't get mad at me before your old self didn't even get pussy back in your prom day, but shit happens ok and you need to get the fuck over it and if I have to tell you this again I will find a way to press charges so you get the fuck away from me and stay away from these two lovely ladies and don't you even think about going anywhere near my girlfriend, are we clear here?" said Toni. "Oh you stupid naïve bitch, it's not you I'm after and maybe you need to learn the power of respect" said Ocelot. Instead of shooting her Ocelot backslaps Toni on her face and knocks her out cold which angers Cheryl. "AHHH" said Tony. "Toni" said Cheryl. As soon as Toni falls on the ground and is knocked, Cheryl immediately turns to her evil side. "(Rage & Anger) No one hurts Toni" said Cheryl. Cheryl runs to Ocelot and then punches him in his face and even knocked the gun out of Ocelot's hand and then tackles him to the ground and starts beating the shit out of him by punching him in his face constantly. "Don't you ever, ever hit my girlfriend" said Cheryl as she continues to beat the shit out of Ocelot. The students gasp and one of them leaves while Amy and Adrian stand there to watch Cheryl continues to punch the crap out of Ocelot. "You old ass motherfucker" said Cheryl. "Uh baby I think we should get her off of him, or she's gonna get herself killed" said Adrian. "You're right baby, come on help me get her" said Amy. Amy and Adrian walks to Cheryl to pull her back but due to Cheryl's rage she accidentally shoves Amy and Adrian away causing them to fall on the ground. "Back away I got this" said Cheryl. "That's right let the hate out" said Ocelot. "Oh motherfucker I'm letting the hate out right now" said Cheryl. Cheryl continues to punch Ocelot like crazy and because Amy and Adrian are on the floor and is slowly recovering they fail to notice that Alex had came in the scene and picked up Ocelot's revolver and then sneaks behind Cheryl and hit her on the back of her head with Ocelot's gun. "UHHH" said Cheryl. Cheryl then gets knocked out cold and falls on the ground on the side of Toni as Toni can be heard doing a slight moan due to her knock out. "Well shit, girl you could've got here faster, that red headed bitch sure pulls up a good fight" said Ocelot. Amy and Adrian are just getting back up on their feet to notice Alex grabs Ocelot's hand to help him get back up on his feet and tosses his gun to Ocelot as he catches it. "Didn't want to be seen sir" said Alex. "Oh my god Cheryl" said Amy. Ocelot and Alex points their guns at Amy and Adrian. "Ah, ah, ahh don't make another step you lesbian lovers, it's already too late" said Ocelot. "You monster" said Amy. Adrian steps in front of Amy to protect her. "Listen here you, if you're going to take out my girlfriend then you have to get through me first" said Adrian. "Adrian you don't have to die for me" said Amy. "Baby I don't want to lose you again" said Adrian. "And I don't want to lose you" said Amy. "Ah you see, it's all about love she rather die for you and that is some true love right there and no girls ever protected me, especially on my prom night" said Ocelot. "So what does this have to do with us, and why do you want us dead so much?" said Amy. "This is the 2nd or 3rd time you tried to kill us and what did we ever do to you?" said Adrian. "For being the world's famous lesbian couples and don't want to date any men in this universe" said Ocelot. "Honey, is this guy on drugs or something?" said Adrian. "How the fuck should I know, that is what I am wondering" said Amy. "Just excuse his past events the real reason is that you two lovers are the key to stopping his plan" said Alex. "Wait a second why does it feels like I've seen you somewhere?" said Adrian. "Yeah, aren't you dating my ex?" said Amy. "Which one, the dorky one or the guy that actually left you for your girlfriend?" said Alex. "Hey Adrian had her reasons okay she was in love with me at the time so don't you put this on her" said Amy. "Can you just answer my fucking question?" said Alex. "Ricky" said Amy. "Oh you're kind of close because you're thinking of my twin sister Spencer Hastings" said Alex. "That explains why you look exactly like her" said Adrian. "In case you don't know me, my name is Alex Drake and I always kill what I aim at" said Alex. "You're just talking out of your ass you do know this right?" said Adrian. "Look here Ocelot, we are not the key to stop your stupid plans we are just plain normal girls who live a normal live and I don't know who the fuck told you this and whoever told you this needs to go jump off a bridge so I suggest you leave me and my girlfriend out of this, and you can't kill us because we're lesbians and we're proud to be and I hope you realize there are a lot of lesbians in this world and would you want to kill them too?" said Amy. "Those other lesbians are fine it's just you two I am worried about" said Ocelot. "Ok can we hurry this up because I don't want to be here all fucking night" said Alex. Before Ocelot and Alex could even get a chance to kill Amy and Adrian, Spencer manage to sneak behind Alex and grabs her from behind and holds Alex as hostage at gunpoint. "Hiya sister" said Spencer. Ocelot turns around to look at Alex being held hostage by Spencer. "Oh shit Spencer, how did you get here?" said Ocelot. "I'm a secret agent you remember?" said Spencer. Ocelot was just about to shoot Spencer but is then held at gunpoint by Angela who also had snuck up on him when Ocelot wasn't paying attention. "Don't you even think about it old man" said Angela. "Hmm see sis we're not that stupid as you think" said Spencer. Spencer kisses Alex on her face. "Aw I love you too sis" said Alex. "And I love you and as a loving sister I am going to ask you to drop your weapon" said Spencer. Alex drops her gun on the floor. "You do the same Ocelot" said Angela. Ocelot drops his gun and admits defeat. "Pretty soon lady, you'll be joining Spencer Amy and Adrian as well if I have to deal with you meddling brats constantly" said Ocelot. "You might as well, and I will ask you to leave the premises or we'll have to take some legal action" said Angela. "Yeah, yeah, sure we know the routine" said Ocelot. "Now sis be a dear and let me pat you down" said Spencer. Spencer pats Alex down to make sure she isn't carrying anything until Alex turns around and knocks Spencer's gun off the stage leaving some of the students fleeing the scene in case Spencer's gun had went off which it didn't. "Oh damn it Spencer" said Angela. "That is your partner alright" said Ocelot. Alex then shoves Spencer against the wall and pins her against getting ready to pat her down back. "Now it's your turn to be a dear sister and let me pat you down" said Alex. Alex starts off by rubbing Spencer's titties and then smoothly rubs her back and then gets down on her knees and starts rubbing around Spencer's butt and slightly pats it. "Ok those twins are pretty weird" said Amy. "And pretty close" said Adrian. Alex gets back up to face Spencer. "So you had one gun with you all along" said Alex. "You're not fooling anyone sis, just come home with me so we can let this thing blow over" said Spence. "I see what you're trying to do Spence, but this is where I belong" said Alex. Spencer then grabs Alex's hands and wraps them behind her so Spencer could turn her around and cuff her with handcuffs. "Then you are under arrest my lovely sister" said Spencer. "See Ocelot, my Spencer is always prepared" said Angela. "Alright boss I arrested my sister we should get going" said Spencer. "And I have Ocelot (To Ocelot) and you sir are so lucky I didn't handcuff you now I am going to escort you and Alex to our car" said Angela. "Oh you are so gonna regret this, I am expecting something" said Ocelot. "Then we'll hack in your amazon account and cancel your order now go move your fucking feet" said Angela. Before Angela and Spencer could escort Ocelot and Alex to their secret agent car a explosion was heard and it is revealed that the ceiling was shot off and made a huge ass hold in it which reveals to be Trump's helicopter arriving the scene as Makarov was the one who shot the building with a bazooka and this time all the students except Grace and Mona runs out of the building as Amy Adrian including Angela and Spencer were startled by this as Trump lowers his helicopter in the dance room. "Aww baby you really came for me" said Alex. Makarov is seen standing on the leg of the helicopter with his bazooka as Trump lowers the rope ladder as Amy and Adrian notices Trump. "Holy shit is that Donald Trump?" said Amy. "That is Donald Trump" said Adrian. "What is he doing alongside Ocelot?" said Amy. "I love to stay and sabotage prom night but thanks to you fuckers my ride is here, and we shall meet again" said Ocelot. Ocelot climbs on the rope ladder. "Talk to you later sis" said Alex. Alex places her hands on Spencer's face and kisses her lips and then rushes off with Ocelot to climb on the rope ladder with him as Trump then ascending the helicopter and retracts the rope ladder to help Ocelot and Alex back in the helicopter while taking off. "See you later worms" said Ocelot. As Ocelot and Alex got in the helicopter safety Trump flies away from the scene leaving prom night to be basically over because of damage Makarov had cost while Amy and Adrian are seen being exhausted from this. "Ok that is not how I imagine how my prom night went" said Amy. "At least we had fun right" said Adrian. "I don't think it's safe to be in here since ya'll were under attack and most of the students here had ran off or either called their limos to put them up, and I suggest you two do the same" said Angela. Amy then looks at Spencer and Spencer was about to walk jump off the stage to grab her gun, but Amy stops her. "Hey Spencer wait" said Amy. "Huh" said Spencer. Amy rushes to Spencer and hugs her which surprises Spencer as she is feeling loved by this and then decides to hug Amy back and Amy even leans her head on Spencer's chest and snuggles across her titties as Spencer's titties slightly bounces. "So you must be Amy Jurgens right?" said Spencer. "Yes, I'm Ricky's ex" said Amy. "Yeah he mentions you before" said Spencer. "I am okay with you dating him, I am already with the love of my life" said Amy. Amy and Spencer still hug and cuddles. "(Smiles) So this is the first for me, I didn't expect you to just like me right away" said Spencer. "I am hugging you because I want to thank you for saving our lives" said Amy. "Well it is kind of my job you know" said Spencer. "From the looks of you, I can already tell you're going to be a great friend to me" said Amy. Spencer rubs Amy's head. "Well would you like to be my best friend?" said Spencer. "I would certainly love to sis" said Amy. "(Gasp) Could you repeat that?" said Spencer. "I would love to sis" said Amy. "You called me sis and you're not an evil person like my real sis" said Spencer. "Oh I have a real sister, we're pretty close you can still be my sis even thou we're not blood related" said Amy. "I would love that" said Spencer. "So I guess it's settled then, sis" said Amy. Spencer stares at Amy's eyes as Amy stares back at her and Spencer is starting to find Amy somewhat attracted. "So can we like hang out?" said Spencer. "Sure if it's okay with Adrian" said Amy. "I'm cool with it" said Adrian. "Ok that settles it, give me your number and I'll give you mines" said Spencer. Adrian approaches Amy and Spencer. "Um Spencer Amy and I had a hard day and I think she wants to be alone for a while" said Adrian. "Honey it's fine I need some friends too" said Amy. While Amy and Spencer our exchanging their numbers the camera pans over to Cheryl and Toni who is now waking up and regaining their consciousness as Adrian notices this. "Oh shit at least Cheryl and Toni are ok" said Adrian. "(Weakly) Ow hey what happened?" said Toni. "(Weakly) Toni, Toni are you okay baby?" said Cheryl. Cheryl crawls to Toni. "Yeah last thing I remembered is I was protecting you and everything just went black" said Toni. "That old guy slapped you and I got knocked out by someone" said Cheryl. "It was Alex, Spencer's twin sister" said Adrian. "Toni how could you do something stupid, he could've killed you" said Cheryl. "You saw how it happened he threatened us, and he even tried to kill you too and I couldn't let that happen because I love you" said Toni. "You really would risk your life for me?" said Cheryl. "That is how much I love you" said Toni. "Oh I love you too Toni Topaz" said Cheryl. Cheryl and Toni start kissing each other while the camera pans back to Amy and Spencer who just got done exchanging their numbers. "Alright so that's my number and I'll contact you anytime" said Spencer. "You can contact me and visit me if you want" said Amy. "Hey Adrian, how about you can we exchange numbers too?" said Spencer. "I'll have Amy send you my number on my phone, thanks for offering" said Adrian. "No problem" said Spencer. Amy turns to Angela. "Hey Detective Miss?" said Amy. "Oh I'm Angela Valdez, Spencer's boss and a very close friend of hers and funny thing is we're like sisters too" said Angela. "Which is true" said Spencer. "Oh nice meeting you Angela, my name is Amy Jurgens, and this is my prom date also my girlfriend Adrian Lee" said Amy. "Hey Angela" said Adrian. "So you two were having fun right?" said Angela. "We were until Ocelot came by to harass us again" said Amy. "I would watch out for him if I were you, he thinks you two are the key to stop his mastermind plots so you can contact me or Spencer if anything goes wrong" said Angela. "Will do" said Amy. "I'm glad we understand each other" said Angela. "Oh and one more thing" said Amy. "What's that?" said Angela. Amy walks over to Angela and hugs her and then Angela hugs Amy back. "Aww I am being loved also, what's that for?" said Angela. "Same reason as Spencer's, you two saved our lives" said Amy. Angela rubs Amy's head. "You didn't have to hug me you know" said Angela. "But I hugged your partner and I thought you were jealous" said Amy. "No never at all" said Angela. Angela rubs Amy's hair back. "Yeah" said Amy. Adrian cuts in and breaks up the hug. "Ok no offensive but I think you thanked Amy enough" said Adrian. "I'm pretty sure I did" said Angela. Amy and Adrian hug each other. "Excuse my loving girlfriend, sometimes she gets edgy when I hug someone, but she's trying her best to work on it" said Amy. "You wouldn't believe all the shit we've been through together, isn't that right babe" said Adrian. "So true Adrian" said Amy. Amy and Adrian start kissing each other with passion in front of Angela and Spencer including Cheryl and Toni who just entered the scene as well. "Ok I guess our job here is done, you two ladies be careful getting home to safety, you hear?" said Angela. Amy and Adrian give Angela a thumbs up while they still kissing. "Wow babe they love each other as much as we do" said Toni. "A prom night that we won't forget" said Cheryl. Grace and Mona approaches to the stage a bit. "Oh Amy and Adrian we're like gonna head out due to the damage our cab is waiting outside, and we'll talk later ok" said Grace. Amy and Adrian stop kissing. "That's fine me and Adrian are leaving alone together" said Amy. "Alright, it was a fun night hanging out with you two, so later" said Grace. Grace and Mona leave the dance floor while Angela and Spencer are ready to do the same. "Come on Spencer, our case is done" said Angela. "Right behind you, (To Amy and Adrian) have a good evening Amy and Spencer" said Spencer. "I'll call you later" said Amy. Angela and Spencer walk off the stage to leave the dance room as Cheryl and Toni approaches to Amy and Adrian. "You two are really cute together and this is why I would ship ya'll hard" said Cheryl. "Cheryl and I are the 2nd best couple" said Toni. "Ok that's nice I guess" said Amy. "So Adrian, I believe you owe me something like a little big" said Cheryl. "Um baby what does she mean about that?" said Amy. "See Amy this is why you have an amazing girlfriend, she is so good keeping secret surprises, doesn't she babe" said Toni. "She has no idea we she is really dealing with" said Cheryl. "Adrian, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" said Amy. "Oh yeah baby, surprise" said Adrian. Adrian points to their crowns they are wearing. "Yeah we're Prom Queens" said Amy. "Yeah well the thing is I wanted to surprise you on Prom Night so I went to Cheryl and let's just say that I paid her to rig the ceremony so we can both be Prom Queens together" said Adrian. "Technically did not paid me yet, but you get the picture" said Cheryl. Amy gasp with happiness. "Adrian did you really did that, all for me?" said Amy. "Yes I did, and I wanted us to have the best prom of our lives" said Adrian. "Adrian I owe you big, now that is true love right there" said Amy. "I always love you Amy and I will never stop loving you" said Adrian. "Okay before you two kiss, can you give me $40.00 because you told you'd have it tonight" said Cheryl. "Oh sure" said Adrian. Adrian takes out $40.00 out of her purse and hands it to Cheryl. "Thank you, and now I don't have to send Toni to go look for you" said Cheryl. "I told you I got you" said Adrian. "Oh Amy and Adrian not a word to anyone about this, you feel me?" said Cheryl. Toni taps Cheryl's butt. "Baby, do you have to do that every time I say that?" said Cheryl. "Yeah, you said you feel me, so I felt your butt" said Toni. "You're so bad and I love it (To Amy and Adrian) anyway as I was saying no one can know that the prom ceremony was pretty much rigged as Toni and I are going to be heading out so I can call my limo so you two can get back to kissing before you two leave" said Cheryl. "Sure thing" said Amy. "Don't have to tell us twice" said Adrian. As Cheryl and Toni walks off the camera spins around in circles while Amy and Adrian kiss each other with loving passion.

Chapter 20: Lauren's Feelings

The scene changes to Room 269 as Lauren and Madison are still naked together as well as having sex on the ground while Madison is on top of Lauren rubbing her pussy against Lauren's pussy as Lauren's titties bounces slightly. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Lauren. While Madison continues to slowly thrusts Lauren's pussy the camera then gets close to Lauren's titties as we see Madison placed both of her hands on Lauren's titties and rubs them very gently around in circles. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Lauren. Madison uses her finger to squeeze her nipple turning Lauren on as she slightly moans and then Madison lifts up to be in her sitting passion and pulls Lauren up towards her and when they collide with each other Lauren and Madison's titties bumps into each other as their titties bounces while Lauren hugs Madison tight and Madison kisses over Lauren's neck and then ends up biting Lauren's lip softly as Lauren couldn't believe what is she experiencing so Madison and Lauren goes back to scissoring each other with their pussies and thrust each other back and forth. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OH, OHHH, OH, OH" said Madison and Lauren. Madison and Lauren's lovemaking goes faster and way steamier until they eventually got to the point where they came into each other's pussies. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Madison and Lauren. Lauren falls on her back as Madison falls on top of her letting Lauren wraps her arms around Madison and even places her hands on Madison's butt and slightly rubs them while both Madison and Lauren are exhausted from sex. "(Panting) Wow round 2 was even crazier" said Lauren. "It was steamier and more beautiful" said Madison. "I can admit that" said Lauren. "You are so great at this" said Madison. Lauren smiles at Madison. "So were you, words can't describe what I just experienced" said Lauren. Lauren lifts and kisses Madison on her lips. "So do you care do go for round 3?" said Lauren. Madison places her hands on Lauren's face. "Sure I'm down" said Madison. Madison deeply kisses Lauren on her lips and before Madison could have sex with Lauren again for the 3rd time she interrupts her. "On second thought no, I think I'm done" said Lauren. "Why, this is the best night ever" said Madison. "I get that okay, and I tried this twice with you already and I'm sorry that I have to admit this, but I just don't feel it" said Lauren. "But you have to feel something, you said it was great" said Madison. "Yeah it was great yes, but despite how great it was I just don't feel the connection between you and me" said Lauren. Madison feels shot down. "I'm not gay Madison and this is why I don't feel it" said Lauren. Without a word, Madison deeply kisses Lauren on her mouth and even licks her tongue and even rubs her face until Lauren backs away. "You see there Madison, it doesn't matter if you keep kissing me, or fucking me I am not gay" said Lauren. "(Voice Breaking) Lauren" said Madison. "Look we can kiss and we can fuck but let's just face the fact that I'm a straight girl and you're a bi girl and I will never be into you like that no, so I can't see us to be girlfriend and girlfriend I see us as best friends and I would like for us to keep it that way" said Lauren. Madison rubs Lauren's face softly. "I get it bestie" said Madison. "Deep down inside we both know being in gay relationship is wrong and I don't want to go to hell for it and you know if my parents were to find out they'll kick me out, you wanted to be bi because Amy's no longer straight, yes we're best friends with her but that doesn't mean we should play for the other team" said Lauren. Madison nods her head. "Now if you really love me you understand that" said Lauren. Madison and Lauren kiss each other on the lips softly and passionately and when the stopped kissing Lauren rubs Madison's face. "I do love you" said Madison. "So let's be friends ok" said Lauren. "Lesbians?" said Madison. Lauren gets close to Madison's face. "(Enunciating) Let's be friends" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison were kissing each other with loving passion and when they broke away from the kiss they drool saliva and falls on Lauren's titties. "Ok let's" said Madison. Lauren kisses Madison on her lips. "I just love kissing you" said Madison. "Me too, but does it make me gay?" said Lauren. "Well it kind of does" said Madison. Lauren places her hands on Madison's face. "The reason why I'm kissing you and having sex with you is because you are my best friend and you will always be, and its normal to have sex with your best friend gay or not" said Lauren. "That is kind true" said Madison. Lauren and Madison kiss each other again as if they don't want to let go of each other. "Okay Madison, we really should be heading home, so would you be a dear and help me get my clothes back on, I've been naked with you for hours and its feeling a little kinky" said Lauren. "Sure I'll help you" said Madison. Madison gets up and helps Lauren get up on both feet and then Lauren turns around to grab her prom clothes and Madison stares at Lauren's naked butt. "I have a nice ass don't I?" said Lauren. "Yes you do" said Madison. "You have a nice ass too and sexy titties I might add" said Lauren. "We were born sexy" said Madison. "Come help me get dressed" said Lauren. Suddenly there was a little time jump as Lauren and Madison are fully dressed now. "I feel even more hotter now" said Lauren. "You look better when you're naked" said Madison. Lauren laughs. "Of course you say that" said Lauren. "Well it's true" said Madison. Lauren and Madison were kissing each other. "Alright come on bestie we're out" said Lauren. "Right behind you" said Madison. Lauren and Madison leaves Room 269.

Chapter 21: Hanna's Feelings

Meanwhile back at Aria's house we cut to Aria's room where Hanna walks in Aria's room holding her with Aria's legs wrapped around Hanna's legs as Hanna and Aria kiss each other with loving passion while Hanna closes the door behind them and then walks over to Aria's bed to lay her flat on her back on her bed laying on top of Aria kissing on her lips as they are also kissing all over each other's chin while Aria smoothly rubs over Hanna's head and her back until they eventually stopped kissing. "Wait Hanna let's stop for a second, I need to ask you something" said Aria. Hanna seems worried. "What's that?" said Hanna. "What was that all about downstairs?" said Aria. "What you mean, I was kissing you rubbing every inch of your body to express my love towards you" said Hanna. "No the way how you were constantly kissing me all rough and you acted too aggressive towards me to the point where it felt like you tried to rape me" said Aria. "Aria I could never rape you, we both agreed it was ok to have our long make out session" said Hanna. "Hanna you know I don't like it rough" said Aria. "What about the kinky stuff we did in my room where you totally flipped in the air naked like you were Sonic The Hedgehog and you fucked me while we were wrapped in one of my posters?" said Hanna. "Like you said Hanna, that was kinky shit, but it wasn't that rough I know a rough person when I feel it" said Aria. "Look I'm sorry Aria I don't know or get what you are implying but I wasn't raping you" said Hanna. "I yelled stop and you kept roughly kissing me so hard I couldn't breathe like you were literally want to get in my pants after I said no" said Aria. "Aria why in the hell would I rape you and you allowed me to make out with you, is all you lesbians like this?" said Hanna. "Oh Hanna you really have so much to learn" said Aria. Hanna deeply kisses Aria on her lips. "Was the rough?" said Hanna. "No just a plain loving passionate kiss" said Aria. "Exactly, I don't want to fight with you Aria" said Hanna. "Oh we're not fighting I was just wondering what the hell was that all about downstairs" said Aria. "Especially how I actually feel about you" said Hanna. "So is it true Hanna?" said Aria. "I can't seem to fight my feelings anymore and my mind is made up, Aria I know who I want to be with, and I know who I am in love with, and that person is you Aria" said Hanna. Aria seems stunned about this. "I'm in love with you Aria Marie Montgomery and I want to be with you" said Hanna. "But I am dating Quiet and you're the reason why I hooked up with her" said Aria. "Then I'll undo it, I was still in love with Caleb at the time and I hated you seeing all depressed which made me fix you up with someone" said Hanna. "Yeah but what kind a girl I be if I just straight up break her heart just to be with someone else?" said Aria. "Life sucks sometimes, but the thing is Aria whenever you mention Quiet's name and how you be having sex with her I get all jealous" said Hanna. "I get like that with you and Caleb like recently, because they way you are feeling about me I feel the same way about you too" said Aria. "Really?" said Hanna. "Yes, I am indeed in love with you Hanna Marin and I can't get you out of my mind even when Quiet's inside me or uh, can girls get inside girls?" said Aria. "With a strap on yes but with your pussy by the slightest" said Hanna. "Hm well anyway yes Hanna I am in love with you and I always was since we slept together, but the thing is Hanna you are a straight girl" said Aria. "We have sex all the time until you hooked up with Quiet and have our make out session" said Hanna. "But you can't even admit that you're not straight anymore can you?" said Aria. "I can I'm uh—I am kind of straight" said Hanna. "See that's the thing Hanna, you can't even admit your own sexuality and I would feel a horrible person if I took advantage of your sexuality" said Aria. "You're not, trust me" said Hanna. "Then admit it to me Hanna" said Aria. "Aria" said Hanna. "It's the only way you'll ever win my heart 100% and you only won half of it" said Aria. "Aria I don't know if I can" said Hanna. "Say it Hanna, say you're bisexual and I will give you all my love to you" said Aria. "You can't be serious" said Hanna. "I am, you're my best friend and best friends don't hurt each other, now if you really love me then admit to me that you're bisexual" said Aria. Hanna doesn't say anything. "Hanna it can't be that hard, just say it" said Aria. Aria bounces her titties as Hanna notices this and this provokes Hanna to attempt to admit it. "I'm b— "said Hanna. "I'll tell you what if you can admit to my face and look at me in my green eyes and admit to me that you're not straight anymore then I promise you, I'll leave Quiet to be with you and I will give you all the sex you want" said Aria. Hanna gets wet from this. "That's right we're going to have lots of sex, and it will be even steamier and that's only if you can just tell me you're bisexual" said Aria. Hanna tries her best to admits it, but she is still having a hard time doing so but gave in. "(Voice breaking) I can't Aria I'm sorry I don't know how to say this" said Hanna. "Oh, ok then that's fine I guess we can continue our make out session and tomorrow I'm going to visit Quiet to have sex with her" said Aria. This comment gets Hanna's attention that Hanna places her hands on Aria's face and deeply kissing her on her lips like she wants Aria so bad and Aria kisses Hanna back and after a few moments they stopped kissing. "You know Hanna I can say this, you are a jealous brat but still take the time you need, and you'll eventually win my heart" said Aria. Hanna softly kisses Aria on her lips. "Ok" said Hanna. Hanna constantly kissing Aria on her lips over and over while the camera zooms closer to their lips as Hanna and Aria kiss each other on the lips like one step at a time. "At least I can still kiss your lips" said Hanna. Hanna kisses Aria's lips. "Mm-mm" said Aria. Hanna and Aria kiss each other very softly. "Every time I look in the mirror I see Quiet kissing you" said Hanna. Aria rubs Hanna's hair. "You can admit your jealous but can't admit that you're into women" said Aria. "I am so new at this" said Hanna. "Which is why I am giving you some time, so as of now we're going to continue our make out session until the sun rises or we fall asleep together" said Aria. "I just don't want our night to end" said Hanna. "Then kiss me before it does" said Aria. Hanna and Aria starts kissing each other and they continue to kiss each other for the rest of the night.

Chapter 22: Adrian's Big Reward

The scene changes to Angela driving on the road with Spencer on the way back from Ballroom At Ben's. "Hmm what a night" said Angela. "So what you think of that Amy chick?" said Spencer. "She seems like a nice girl" said Angela. "I didn't expect her to be so cute, I mean nowhere as cute as you, but I didn't expect Amy's tits to be that huge" said Spencer. "They seem medium size to me and I thought Adrian's tits was huger than hers" said Angela. "But I must admit Amy is a hot chick no one why Adrian got so lucky with her" said Spencer. "At least you have me right" said Angela. "Well yeah kind of" said Spencer. "Yeah let's put it that way" said Angela. "I think my lesbian vibe has finally kicked in" said Spencer. "You think?" said Angela. "I do find Amy very attractive, she seems very talented which is why I want her to be my sister like I never had" said Spencer. "Since Alex left you" said Angela. "Oh I'm still gonna get Alex, but just want to relax with you my favorite boss" said Spencer. Angela smiles at Spencer. "And despite the fact I have a slightest crush on Amy, Amy and Adrian are meant to be, so I do support them" said Spencer. "Yeah same here I believe love brought us here for a reason" said Angela. Suddenly the scene changes to outside of Ballroom At Ben's as Amy and Adrian are seen walking out of the building holding hands. "Oh Amy I really enjoyed our prom night together, thanks for asking me to be your prom date and taking me out, well except for that Ocelot guy who wants to fuck things up" said Adrian. "Adrian you don't have to be sorry that our night may not be the best, the point is I had a lot of fun with you and it was worth it" said Amy. Amy and Adrian softly kissed each other on the lips. "Our night is still isn't over I have one more thing to give you when we get back in our limo" said Amy. "Oh you do?" said Adrian. "Yeah a special reward for surprising me tonight with the help of your friends" said Amy. "I can't wait until you show me the surprise" said Adrian. Amy smoothly kisses Adrian on her lips and licks around Adrian's lips. "Trust me baby it's worth the wait" said Amy. "Oh Amy I love you" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other until their limousine approaches as Amy notices it. "Okay baby there's our ride" said Amy. "Ready?" said Adrian. "Come on" said Amy. "Right on time ladies step right in" said Chauffeur. Amy opens the backdoor for Adrian. "After you my lady" said Amy. "Why thank you Amy" said Adrian. Adrian gets in the backseat and then Amy gets in with her and closes the door. "Alright so where are we heading to first?" said Chauffeur. "Adrian's so I can drop her off" said Amy. "Alright sure thing" said Chauffeur. "Don't you need the address?" said Adrian. "I've got that covered, thanks anyway" said Chauffeur. Chauffeur drives off away from Ballroom At The Ben and is on the road to home as Amy and Adrian sits there and relax for a while. "I'm glad you had fun darling" said Amy. "Me too, I can't believe this is the only time we do this since we graduate soon" said Adrian. "Yeah, I wish prom was every year even after we graduate" said Amy. "But hey at least your interview is coming up shortly and I'll be hiring you as my new assistant at my bar" said Adrian. "I'll be happy to work for you my love; how did we get so lucky?" said Amy. Amy and Adrian get all cuddled up. "I ask myself the same thing, but I am very happen that I get to spend the rest of my life with the girl of my dreams" said Adrian. "Amen to that" said Amy. "So Amy, this reward you were telling me about what you wanted to show me?" said Adrian. "You'd ought to be happy that you ask" said Amy. Amy bends over to grab the controller from the back of the front seat and presses the button which causes the sunshade to block the entire windows and even closes the slot window and locks it so the chauffeur won't happen to look back for what's about to come and as soon as the chauffeur heard Amy locking the slot window he is starting have a feeling what was about to come so he quickly takes out his Vaseline and sit it near the front window in case he happens to need it and we go back to Amy and Adrian as Adrian looks around. "Um baby this doesn't seem that kind of rewarding" said Adrian. "No, but this is" said Amy. When Adrian turns around to look at Amy the music the song Giver by K. Flay started playing with Amy unstraps her prom dress as her torso part of the dress slowly falls down revealing Amy's titties and they bounces wildly getting Adrian's attention as Adrian is starting to quiver and gets wet by this. "Ooh" said Adrian. Amy slowly rubs her own titties very gently to turn Adrian on and the camera zooms to Amy's face and she has that seductive look on her face. "That is your reward baby for surprising me to be queen and it's mine turn to surprise you" said Amy. "Wow Amy, that was some surprise and who knew that you'd really know how to work on your seduction" said Adrian. "(Sexy voice) You taught me well my sexy princess" said Amy. Amy removes her crown and in slow motion while she took off her crown Amy shakes her head around to let her hair out as she let her hair wave back as the crown fell on the floor. "Goddamn Amy could you be any hotter than this" said Adrian. "You want hot baby?" said Amy. "Yes" said Adrian. "Are you feeling hot in that dress?" said Amy. "Yes I am" said Adrian. "Then let me remove them and warm that attractive looking hot body of yours" said Amy. Amy crawls to Adrian while she slides off her high heels and the chauffeur is listening in waiting on the action and as we go back to Amy and Adrian, Amy slowly crawls on Adrian's lap and gets up to sit on her lap with her prom dress half way off while Amy smoothly rubs Adrian on her neck and kissing her lips deeply while Amy manage to slowly slides her dress off her body while Adrian is lowers down her own prom dress torso area to expose her own titties towards Amy as we see Adrian's titties bounce and Amy was able to remove her own prom dress off revealing her butt when her dress falls on the floor slowly and is now naked sitting on Adrian's lap passionately kissing her lips by holding on to her face and while Amy and Adrian continues on their roughly passionate kiss Adrian slides off her high heel shoes and lowers her prom dress down to her butt and uses her legs to slide them off while we see Adrian's prom dress falls on the floor on top of Amy's prom dress and now Adrian is naked with Amy and is holding on to Amy's naked body as Adrian's right hand is place above Amy's butt and they are still kissing each other on their laps until Amy eventually backs away from the kiss. "The fun doesn't have to stop until we get home baby" said Amy. Adrian stares back at Amy's eyes and rubs her face. "I really don't want this night to be over" said Adrian. Amy kisses Adrian's lips hard. "I'll be sure of that" said Amy. Chauffeur hears Amy and Adrian kissing from the backseat and is getting ready to use the Vaseline while he is still driving and when we cut back to Amy and Adrian, Amy slowly leans Adrian flat on her back on the limo seat and Amy removes Adrian's crown and knocks it on the floor and let's her hair out and goes back to kissing each other with loving passion while Adrian is rubbing Amy's back and then Amy grabs Adrian's right hand and moves it to her butt causing Adrian to pat Amy's butt and then rubs it when Amy starts to thrust Adrian's pussy with her pussy making love to her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Chauffeur hears Adrian moaning with loving passion and already has Vaseline on his right hand and then use it to stick his hand in his pants and starts rubbing his own balls masturbating to Amy and Adrian's epic lovemaking. "This is why I love this job" said Chauffeur. As we cut back to Amy and Adrian's sex scene the camera is now zoomed on Adrian's titties while we see Amy gently rubs around Adrian's titties nice and slowly and uses her fingernails to slide around Adrian's titties which causes Adrian to get a soft erection on her nipples indicating that Adrian is really turned on by this like there's no tomorrow which causes Adrian to wrap her arms around Amy's neck to kiss her on her lips passionately and then Amy slides to kiss her neck to her stomach and even kisses Adrian's thighs and Amy stares at Adrian's pussy for a brief second only to put her finger in her mouth and then rubs it on Adrian's clit and put saliva on it causing Adrian to moan very softly and then Amy gets down and starts sucking Adrian's pussy while Amy's butt is sticking in the air. "OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH" said Adrian. Adrian holds on to the car door while she is being pleasured from all the pussy sucking Amy is doing to her as this time Amy holds on to both of Adrian's legs to lick her pussy up and down. "OHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH GOD AMY, OH FUCK YES, YES, OHHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH" said Adrian. Amy is surprised to hear Adrian getting horny than she normally would and this is a rare occasions where Adrian gets too horny during sex and when the chauffeur hears this he is still masturbating like crazy while Adrian's titties bounces like super crazy when she is still getting her pussy sucked and even grabs on to Amy's butt with both hands squeezes them in the process. OH, YEAH, YES, YES, YES, YES, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH" said Adrian. Adrian eventually reached the climax and cums into Amy's mouth. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Adrian. How ironic that Adrian had ejaculated while the chauffeur bust his load when he heard Adrian's load moaning. "Damn it my jism is cold" said Chauffeur. Back to Amy and Adrian's sex scene this time both Amy and Adrian are lying flat on their backs kissing each other on their lips while Adrian licks all the cum off of Amy's mouth while both of their titties are super exposed still and they slightly bounces while they are tongue kissing each other and the way how Amy and Adrian are kissing each other in that position is a reminiscing her first night with Adrian while Amy return Adrian's favor to what she taught her when Amy was starting to fall for her until Amy rolled Adrian on top of her as Adrian's back is facing Amy and Amy gets up as now they are performing the chair position as Adrian is sitting on Amy's lap allowing Adrian to rub her pussy on Amy's pussy thrusting back and forth on her lap fucking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Adrian looks back at Amy's moaning face and smiles at her and even kisses her nose and licks it while Amy squeezes Adrian's titties while Adrian is holding Amy's hands and then Amy leans Adrian forward to lay her facing down on the limo and Adrian can already tell where this is going since she once experienced with Amy during their first night together while Amy kisses Adrian's back and uses her hands to rub Adrian's back to grabbing on to Adrian's thighs lifting her butt in the air towards Amy's face while Adrian turns around to look at Amy while Adrian has sexy looking panting on her face. "Amy are you sure you want to do that?" said Adrian. Amy rubs Adrian's butt nice and smoothly. "Your ass is nice and clean, beautiful like a butterfly" said Amy. "(Laughs) You do realize you just made a pun right, you know the butt (Shakes her butt at Amy's face) her fly" said Adrian. Amy kisses Adrian's butt cheeks. "I am showing you almost everything you taught me" said Amy. Adrian gives Amy that sexy stare prompting her to go ahead as Amy then starts sucking and licking Adrian's butt while holding on to her thighs. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Adrian. Chauffeur still couldn't get enough of Amy and Adrian's lovemaking sounds as he is still masturbating to them while Amy uses her tongue and thrusts it back and forth in Adrian's butt while Adrian's titties is constantly bouncing. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian. Just then Amy turns around and lays flat on her back and puts her mouth back on Adrian's mouth as Adrian is now on the face sitting position while Amy holds on to Adrian's thighs and sucks Adrian's pussy hard. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OH" said Adrian. Adrian is then riding on Amy's mouth while Amy continues to suck Adrian's pussy while Chauffeur still masturbates despite the fact he already bust a load a few moments ago and then when we go back to Amy and Adrian's sex scene Adrian slowly leans backwards on top of Amy and turns herself around to face Amy's pussy while Amy's mouth is still on Adrian's pussy causing them to be in their 69 position and then Amy and Adrian starts sucking each other's pussies and slurping sounds are heard. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy and Adrian. Amy and Adrian ejaculates into each other's mouth as Chauffeur bust his load again the second time he heard that Amy and Adrian had reached climax together. "That's it I am never retiring" said Chauffeur. Just then Amy and Adrian get exhausted from the sex while Amy crawls back on Adrian and leans on her naked body as Adrian's titties bounces over Amy's face while they are panting together. "Oh, Amy, oh Amy wow that was some amazing reward alright" said Adrian. "I love it when you moan passionately sweetheart" said Amy. "This is the best prom night I ever had with you my love" said Adrian. "Indeed, best prom night ever" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other on their lips. "I can never get tired of having sex with you" said Amy. "How can we not get tired, we might end up going for 2 more rounds" said Adrian. "I'm just happy that you persuasive me to become your girlfriend, I would've missed so much passionate sex with you" said Amy. "I'm happy you eventually fell in love with me" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other again. "Adrian we were meant for each other and will always love each other no matter what" said Amy. "I couldn't agree more sweetheart" said Adrian. "How about tomorrow I come over and we have sex again?" said Amy. "Well you do have your interview tomorrow so we can after" said Adrian. Amy places her hands on Adrian's face. "Let's make out while we're still naked together before you get home ok" said Amy. "Sure, I love kissing your sexy lips" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian start kissing each other with loving passion while Amy and Adrian rub their naked bodies on each other.

Chapter 23: Calling It A Night

The scene then changes to Angela's apartment as Angela and Spencer are just getting in exhausted while Angela closes and locks the door behind her as Spencer sighs and just heads straights to Angela's bedroom and just lays on her and Angela comes in her room as well. "Whew it's been a long day" said Angela. "You can say that again" said Spencer. Angela lays on her bed with Spencer all cuddled up with her. "We sure do make a great team" said Angela. "Yeah well Ocelot still got away and ruined Amy's prom, so we may not be the greatest secret agents in this world" said Spencer. "Ocelot is a fucking coward which is why he can't even continue his master plans" said Angela. "He'll do what he can to get what he wants, just like my sister" said Spencer. "I'm sorry you're feeling this way, it sucks to have a sister that betrays you and ends up joining the dark side" said Angela. "I just know there is good in her, I've known her for a very long time" said Spencer. "I don't care how you plan on getting Alex to join us but if she still refuses then we may have to put her out of her misery if we have to" said Angela. "Yeah that is the part I'm scared off" said Spencer. Angela pulls Spencer closer to her so Spencer could lean on Angela's chest while Angela rubs Spencer's head softly. "I know my poor baby" said Angela. "At least I have you, no one can replace you even Amy, I guess I kind of see her as my 2nd favorite sis that I know I could get along well" said Spencer. "She's a sweet girl that Amy" said Angela. "Oh Angela, may I ask you something?" said Spencer. "Yeah sure" said Angela. "I don't know if I ask you this but, are you and Ghost still together?" said Spencer. "You might have but in case you didn't then yeah me and Ghost broke up some time ago, I was a fool for falling in love with a married man and I should've known that he would go back with Tasha at some point" said Angela. "Yeah I think I remember you telling me that" said Spencer. "Why, what's your mind?" said Angela. "Well you see, I'm still seeing Ricky and I am always with you most of the times and it's mostly because I choose to" said Spencer. "I can give you some time off to spend time with him, I mean you knew the deal was when I promoted you" said Angela. "You don't get it Angela, I was aware that I would spend less time with him if you promoted me, I didn't take the promotion because I wanted to" said Spencer. "You didn't?" said Angela. "I took the promotion to be close to you" said Spencer. Angela rubs Spencer's face. "So you're feeling what I'm feeling huh?" said Angela. "Yes I've had this feeling about you for awhile now and I can't get you out of my head" said Spencer. "I know that confession" said Angela. "Yes, it's true Angela I am in love with you" said Spencer. "Well since you pretty much expressed your true feelings about me, the real reason why I took you in as my partner, well it's the same reason why you took the promotion" said Angela. "But me and you didn't see eye-to-eye at first all because I wanted to work alone, but we got along pretty fast" said Spencer. "Yeah we did" said Angela. "And it's a good thing you didn't confess your love to me on the day we met, I would've rejected you because I was a straight girl at the time, and I wasn't myself that day because I had got out a relationship with Toby" said Angela. "Yeah I remember when you were in a shitty mood" said Angela. "The problem is that, now that I am getting used to being bisexual and the fact that I am still seeing Ricky" said Spencer. "Oh yeah this won't be easy" said Angela. "Well Angela, I've been thinking this through for a while, but I am thinking about leaving Ricky for you, I can't keep having these affairs with you if me and Ricky are still together" said Spencer. "I am sorry I putted you in this situation" said Angela. "No, it's not your fault, the thing is after all this time I never loved Ricky like I thought I did" said Spencer. "How did you realize that?' said Angela. "Me and Ricky rushed into a relationship and the only reason why I started dating Ricky was because I was trying to get over my break up with Toby and Ricky was trying to get over his break up with Adrian" said Spencer. "Oh Adrian the one that is dating Amy right?" said Angela. "Yeah and the funny thing is that Adrian is the reason why Amy and Ricky broke up because Adrian fucked Ricky in their car when Amy was going to visit him that day" said Spencer. "Hmm that's odd that Amy would date her ex lover's affair" said Angela. "Amy and Adrian did fight over this but ended up best friends again like a day later or something and it was mostly because Adrian had a thing for Amy and tried to win her heart and she succeeded" said Spencer. "I see, so you're not really in love with Ricky?" said Angela. "I thought I was and when me and Ricky had sex yesterday morning while he was inside me I thought about you and all I had to do was think about you while I was fucking him" said Spencer. "Same here when me and Ghost be having sex" said Angela. "My relationship with Ricky was so rushed that we actually met on Facebook and we talked like for a few minutes until he asked me to be his girlfriend and asked me did I want to come over to his house and I said yes" said Spencer. "Sounds like a desperate move to me" said Angela. "Yeah I can admit that, it was kind of my idea to fuck him right away because when I first went to his house and just before we had sex for the first time I told these exact words, baby we should fuck right now and I don't care if I don't know you too well and then we've been having sex like crazy and I got very kinky at it for the fact so yeah, that says a lot" said Spencer. "At least me and you were taking things slow" said Angela. "Yeah we sure did, the more time we've spent together the more chemistry we had together" said Spencer. "So do you have any idea how you're going to break it off with Ricky?" said Angela. "No I don't know how, but I'll find a way fast and hopefully me and you can actually be an official couple" said Spencer. "Alrighty then so it settled then, now I am going to take my shower, so I am supposing that you're staying here tonight right?" said Angela. "Well you did invite me over and technically I kind of live here until it's official" said Spencer. Angela gets up out of her bed. "Oh yeah, so if you need me I'll be in the shower naked" said Angela. Angela removes her secret agent outfit and she is in her bra. "Sure, may I join, I mean you could need someone to clean your naked body and I don't mind us showering together" said Spencer. "Alright come on a let's shower before we go to bed" said Angela. Angela starts to remove her pants while Spencer gets up from the bed to start to remove her clothes and the screen fades to black before Angela and Spencer could get naked together to take a shower.

Chapter 24: Prom Night's Over

The screen fades back in as the scene had changed to Adrian's house as the chauffeur is already parking his limo near Adrian's house and when the scene changes to the limo's backseat Amy and Adrian are already fully dressed as their prom dresses is worn after their epic lovemaking for Adrian's reward. "Well baby, you're home now so let me walk you to the door" said Amy. "Okay baby" said Adrian. Amy gets out of the limo as A Whole New World instrumental music starts playing in the background while Amy extends her hand for Adrian to hold it and Amy helps Adrian out of the limo and then escorts her to the front door and Adrian turns around to face Amy getting ready to say goodnight. "Goodnight, my sexy princess I had such a great night" said Adrian. Adrian smiles at Amy. "Sleep well princess" said Amy. Amy and Adrian stares at each other's eyes for a brief second until they eventually kissed each other on the lips for like 5 to 10 seconds and then Amy and Adrian slowly breaks away from the kiss as Adrian turns around and walks towards the door smiling and looking back at Amy while Amy walks back to the limo and stares back at Adrian and when Adrian uses her key to unlock the door Amy gets back in the limo's backseat and sees Adrian had unlocked her front door and then stares back at Amy smiling at her for a brief second and then goes into her house closing the door behind her while Amy watches Adrian getting in her house safety and Amy pauses for a brief and then explodes with excitement. "YES" said Amy. Amy closes the door and falls back to lay flat on the limo seat with her arms folded behind her head while the chauffeur drives away from Adrian's house having Amy in an exciting mood as she couldn't believe how her prom night with Adrian went despite the disaster they witness. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right" said Amy. The scene changes to Adrian's house as Adrian happily hums the A Whole New World theme while walking upstairs. "(From Cindy's room) Adrian" said Cindy. As Adrian made it upstairs Cindy comes out of her room to greet her. "Oh Mom I just had the most wonderful time, I'm so happy" said Adrian. Adrian spreads her arms out and twirls around in circles and walks towards Cindy. "I'm glad you had a great night dear" said Cindy. Adrian hugs Cindy while Cindy picks up Adrian as Adrian wraps her legs around Cindy's waist. "This has to be the greatest night of my life, a night that I will never forget" said Adrian. "So did you do anything at the prom?" said Cindy. "Yeah, Amy and I get our prom pictures taken and we ate and even we danced together while it we dirty dancing each other" said Adrian. "That is awesome" said Cindy. "And then Ocelot broke in and tried to kill me and Amy including Cheryl and her girlfriend Toni, but we were saved by Angela and her partner Spencer, so it's all cool now" said Adrian. "At least no one did get hurt" said Cindy. "He hit Cheryl and Toni but they're ok and Angela pretty much scare him off" said Adrian. "So anything else happened during prom night?" said Cindy. Adrian smiles at Cindy. "Amy and I had hot passionate sex in the back of the limo (Squeals)" said Adrian. Cindy also squeals as Adrian and Cindy hugged each other tight. "And also me and Amy became Prom Queen and Queen" said Adrian. "That's new, it wasn't like that at my prom" said Cindy. "I may have something to do with that, but it was worth it" said Adrian. "I'm sure it was" said Cindy. "Mom, my room now, please take me" said Adrian. "Sure we'll talk more about it" said Cindy. Cindy carries Adrian to her room and Adrian pushes the door close behind them and the scene then changes to Amy's house as Amy is just walking in her house and closed the door behind her while her limo had drove off. "Hello guys I'm home" said Amy. Ashley approaches from the hallway steers to greet Amy. "Hey sis you're back" said Ashley. "Yeah and I have to say I had an amazing night with Adrian" said Amy. "Mom and Dad are sleeping, and they must've got tired from all the celebration" said Ashley. "Yeah I figured" said Amy. Amy walks up the stairs and made it upstairs to Ashley. "So you're night was amazing isn't it?" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley hug and cuddles with each other. "My night was more than amazing Adrian and I dance, and we took our prom pictures and the best part is, Adrian and I had sex in the backseat of the limo" said Amy. "Oh Amy, you are such a dirty girl" said Ashley. "The sex was so hot I couldn't even stop and plus I had owed it to Adrian for having me and her became prom queen and queen" said Amy. "How she do that?" said Ashley. "With the help of Cheryl and her girlfriend Toni" said Amy. "I see" said Ashley. "Then Ocelot tried to sabotage my prom night and thanks to Angela and Spencer to scare him off before she could even arrest him" said Amy. "The matter is, is that you had a great night and that makes me very happy" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley kissed each other on the lips. "Hmm you even taste like sex too" said Ashley. "Oh yeah Adrian and I got really dirty just as you said" said Amy. "I don't mind" said Ashley. "Oh Ashley I love you" said Amy. "I love you too sis" said Ashley. "Come on, let's go to my room and be naked together" said Amy. "Alright sis" said Ashley. Amy picks up Ashley and carries her to her room then the scene switches over Adrian's room where Adrian falls back on her bed naked as we see Adrian's titties bounces and Cindy who is also naked with her lays on top of Adrian and ends up kissing Adrian on her lips with passion and Adrian kissing Cindy back and rub each other's bodies briefly until they break away from the kiss. "You know Mom all that sex with Amy has kind of worn me out" said Adrian. "That's understandable baby" said Cindy. "Yeah that and I really had a long night" said Adrian. "I'm just happy for you my darling I just want to cry" said Cindy. "You're not gonna cry at my graduation are you?" said Adrian. "You know I'm not gonna promise that" said Cindy. Adrian kisses Cindy and smiles. "Of course" said Adrian. Cindy then lays on Adrian's chest. "At least we can still cuddle naked together" said Cindy. "Hm I don't mind, what's funny Amy and Ashley are like that also" said Adrian. Adrian rubs Cindy's head. "It's totally normal it just shows how close and how much we care about each other" said Cindy. "That is true Mom" said Adrian. Adrian continues to rub Cindy's head smoothly. "Oh speaking of Ashley, she didn't get a new girlfriend did she?" said Cindy. "Not that I know of, why?" said Adrian. "I do have a crush on her ever since I took her virginity" said Cindy. "All this time I thought you also had a thing for Amy for a second because I would've thought about sharing and let you know if I decide to" said Adrian. "No I only had sex with Amy to welcome her in our family and make sure she's worthy to you, that also shows how much I care for you because I don't want to see you hurt if things between you and Amy didn't work out if Amy doesn't know how to pleasure you" said Cindy. "Well it was my idea because also I wanted you two to get to know each other" said Adrian. "Yeah true, and about Ashley I'm thinking about asking her out at some point" said Cindy. "That's great Mom, but if you and Ashley are going to be real couples, I know its gonna be painful to me to ask you this but Mom if you really adore and want to win Ashley's heart then you need to leave Dad" said Adrian. "I don't know if I can" said Cindy. "See you're still married, and you know how he feels about you cheating and he already suspects that you're in love with your own daughter and yeah we basically had sex every now and then and this is going to blow out of proportions if this keeps up" said Adrian. "I don't know if I can divorce your father" said Cindy. "Mom I know you too damn well it's obvious that you don't love him, you miss your old lover and you always wanted to spend more time with me and here I am as your daughter trying to give you some dating advice and help you do the right thing to get Ashley's trust until she'll eventually respects you and love you for the way you are" said Adrian. Cindy smiles at Adrian. "You know this is the first time a daughter of mine throw some motherly advice to me and it feels kind of weird and nice too" said Cindy. "Ashely is young enough to be your daughter but lucky for you she's at a legal age so you're not doing anything wrong and if Ashley's the kind of girl you wish for, then take her out and show you how much you care" said Adrian. "I will" said Cindy. "But please Mom do the right thing, talk to Dad and tell him you want a divorce because I hate to see what will happen if you don't and I don't want Dad to kill Ashley and Amy may hate me for it" said Adrian. "Darling, relax I'll talk to your father ok" said Cindy. "Good and then I'll hook you up with Ashley" said Adrian. "Aww I love you" said Cindy. "I love you too Mom" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy cuddles with each other naked together until they eventually went to sleep as the scene goes back to Amy's room as Amy and Ashley are laying on the bed naked together as they are kissing each other on the lips with passion with Ashley on top of Amy until they break away from the kiss. "Hey sis I know we had our awkward fling the other day, but after my long night at my prom especially like a 20-30 minutes of sex with Adrian I think I'm boned out" said Amy. Ashley laughs. "Oh you are so puny" said Ashley. "I wish you had gone, it was a blast except for that Ocelot part trying to kill me and shit" said Amy. "But at least you had fun" said Ashley. Ashley kisses Amy on her lips. "So Amy am I lesbian enough?" said Ashley. "I believe so you are laying on top of my naked body and has been rubbing my titties while we were busy kissing so yeah I have to admit that you are pretty gay" said Amy. "Thanks sis you are the greatest" said Ashley. Ashley kisses Amy's titties. "Hey, no turning me on, me tired" said Amy. "I'm sorry I have to be 100% sure that I am lesbian enough" said Ashley. "It's about Cindy is it?" said Amy. "I don't want her to think I'm still straight, I already know what happens when a straight girl falls for a lesbian and I don't want to be that person, I don't want to lose Cindy and call me out for being a straight girl" said Ashley. "Then show Cindy how much you endure her and just don't think like a straight girl" said Amy. "You were so great when you went lesbian fast" said Ashley. "Oh trust me it wasn't easy for me to admit I wasn't straight anymore, but I manage to prevail and that is how I end up falling in love with Adrian" said Amy. "And I'm still in love with Cindy" said Ashley. "I know sis and I warned you before that Cindy is a married woman" said Amy. "I don't think she loves him" said Ashley. "How can you be sure?" said Amy. "The way she acts around him and when me and Cindy made love she implied that she wasn't in love with her husband" said Ashley. "Are you sure you heard her right?" said Amy. "I'm sure" said Ashley. "Oh well, just keep your head up ok and don't let our parents know you're in love with Adrian's mom because you do realize she's the reason why our parents almost split up" said Amy. "She was missing her old girlfriend or whatever and trying to get out of marriage to begin with" said Ashley. "Hmm so I'm guess she married Adrian's dad because it felt like she had to be married" said Amy. "It seems so" said Ashley. "Ashley I really care for you and I hate to see you hurt if this doesn't work out" said Amy. "Yeah but I know deep inside that Cindy loves me, so Amy do you think you could help me hook up with her?" said Ashley. "You know sis, I may be able to help you out I'll just have to let Adrian know and tomorrow morning me and you will go to her house after Adrian's dad leave for work and then Adrian and I will try to hook you guys up" said Amy. "Thanks sis you're the best" said Ashley. "And if this works out, we're going on a double date us couple family" said Amy. "I love the sound of that" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley hug each other so tight and Amy smoothly rubs Ashley's back all the way down to her lower back where her butt is. "Still can't get over the fact your skin is so soft" said Ashley. "Your skin is so soft Cindy will be dying to rub your sexy body sis" said Amy. Ashley smiles and kisses Amy on her lips. "Now I am getting tired and I had a long night and I have so much to do tomorrow, help you get a girlfriend and go on a job interview and then shop for our graduation and this is gonna be a busy week for me" said Amy. "You need that rest sis" said Ashley. "And so do you, goodnight my lovely sister" said Amy. "Goodnight Amy" said Ashley. "Sleep tight" said Amy. "You do the same" said Amy. Amy and Ashley kissed each other goodnight as Amy rest while Ashley lays on Amy's chest and uses Amy's titties as a pillow which made Amy put a small smile on her face and then gently rubs Ashley's head to help her sleep as Amy and Ashley eventually falls asleep together while the screen fades to black. (The End)


End file.
